To Aru Majutsu No Girl A certain magical girl
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: A strange girl comes into Academy city. She brings a lot of trouble with her for our heroes. Can Touma and everyone else rescue her? And can someone be a level 6 after all? OC (Pairings: ToumaxMisaka, HanaxOC) (And Accel and Last Order, but not romantic, that's gross) *I do not own image/cover*
1. Chapter 1

**Pfft...long story! 6,366 words! I seriously worked all week on this.  
Not that I'm done with my other stories, but I wanted to do an other type of story.**

 **So, here it is!**

 **Oh and there at the end there is an emotional scene between Touma and a character.  
While you read that part, listen to "Try" By 'Drunkenschokomuffin' on youtube.  
It really fits. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Ch. 01

* * *

A girl with long, purple hair, that stopped midway her back, stood silently in the bus. She was wearing blue pants ,a yellow t-shirt and a grey hoodie. Her eyes were red with dark circles under them. She looked around suspicious, like she was being followed. The bus stopped at the next stop. People stepped in and out. The girl stepped out too. She quickly walked throughout the crowd, almost running. She went into a clothing store. The girl hid behind a mannequin. The cashier was about to say something when a man walked into the store. He said something to the cashier. The girl saw this as a change and ran as fast as she could out of the door. The man cursed and ran out too. He stopped when he didn't see her anymore. But the girl was hiding in a small alleyway.

* * *

"Touma!"

Index was sitting in the cafe with Touma Kamijou (Kamijou Touma). He was busy with his homework and wasn't paying attention.

"TOUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Said Index again.

Touma sighed and put his pen down. "Index-san?"

"Hm?"

"I'm busy with my homework." His eyebrow twitched. "And..and...YOU HAVE A BURGER IN FRONT OF YOU! THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU"RE HUNGRY!"

"Touma!"

"What?!"

"I want to talk!" Said Index. "Plus, we all know that you will get an F!"

Touma almost fell down. He barely stood up. "I don't get an F!"

"Sure." Index grabbed her soda and took a big sip. She sighed as Touma went back to his homework. She looked out of the window. Index thought about everything that had happened. So much had changed since she first came to Academy city. She met Touma, made her first friend...Index smiled at the thought. She'd never thought back then that she would be sitting here today.

Suddenly Index her eyes noticed a suspicious girl. She was wearing a hoodie, so Index couldn't see her face. Yet she got a strange feeling from that person...

"Alright!" Touma put down his pen. "All done! What do you want to do Index?"

"Huh?"

Touma looked worried. "Is something the matter, Index?"

"Huh? No!" Index jumped up, back to her happy self. "I want to go to the mall!"

"Why?"

"There is a food festival!"

Touma grinned and sighed. "I should have known!"

"Come on!" Index dragged him by the arm. "Let's go!"

Touma sighed as he was being dragged to the mall.

There was indeed a food festival. Various restaurants had set up tables with different food supplements. Index was looking everywhere, drooling over every little thing.

"Just take something." Said Touma. "It's on me."

"Oh Touma! Can I get a crepe?"

Touma grabbed one and Index was the most happy girl ever. "It's free, Index." She took a big bite out of it.

Touma sighed. At least he didn't need to pay for it.

All of a sudden a girl bumped into him.

"Gomenasai!" Yelled the girl.

Touma turned around. "No, no, it's my fault..."

He stared at the girl. She was probably 15 years old...and she had purple hair. But her eyes shook him off. They were red from color...

"Well, have you seen a man with red hair and a long black coat? He smokes a lot..."

"Stiyl..." Muttered Touma.

"There she is!" They heard a voice behind them.

Stiyl ran towards them. The girl took her hoodie off and sighed. She held her hand out. A energy ball formed in her hand. People started to scream and ran away when they saw her use powers.

The girl yelled and threw the energy at Stiyl. Stiyl dissolved it with fire. He threw fire at her, but the girl made a move with her hand. The fire turned around now towards Stiyl. Stiyl quickly moved out of the way. The fire hit a food stand, which exploded.

Index shielded behind Touma.

"What is going on?!" Yelled Touma.

"Let me introduce myself." Said the girl. "My name is Hana. As you can see, I'm an esper."

"Not just an esper." Stiyl walked towards them. "This girl has the ability to use the power of another esper against them."

"Stiyl, why are you after her?" Asked Index.

"Because she is dangerous and for some reason runaway from home. And who know what people will do when they find out about her ability."

"I did not runaway!" Yelled Hana. "I went here to find an old friend of mine!"

"Who?" Said Touma.

"Hold it!" Yelled a voice.

They all turned around.

"I'm with Judgement!"

Kuroko ran towards them.

"You have disturbed the food festival...Wait, you!" She pointed at Touma.

"Shirai-san, wait!" Yelled Touma. "You don't understand! She doesn't mean you harm! She is looking for someone!"

"Sorry, but I can't let her off that easy." Said Kuroko.

Kuroko teleported close to Hana. She grabbed her darts and was about to pin her to the ground. Hana suddenly teleported out of her way and appeared a few meters later.

"She can also learn the opponents technique." Said Stiyl.

Kuroko sighed and put her hand against her head. "So...she is your friend?"

"Yes!" Said Index. Hana looked confusedly at her.

"And she is looking for someone here in academy city?"

Touma nodded. "Yes, we don't know who though. Or why..."

"Then judgment will help with the search!" Kuroko said determent. "If you can give us a description..."

"Alright, the person I'm looking for is a girl. She has short brown hair, a Tokiwadai uni-"

"Let me guess, biri-biri?" Said Touma, while looking miserable.

"He means Mikoto Misaka." Said Kuroko. "The electric princess of Tokiwadai, one of the 7 level 5's, our beautiful oneesama!"

Hana nodded wildly. "Yes! Mikoto! I need to see her, please!" The girl paused for a moment. "...she...she...she is a childhood friend of mine..."

"HUH?!" Yelled everyone in unison. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

 _5 years ago, Academy city._

 _"Hana, don't you want to play outside?"_

 _Hana's mother, a mother of two without a husband, looked worried at her daughter. She had just moved to academy city. Her daughter was a level 1 and her son a level 2. She had_ _heard that you could increase your power in this city, so they moved for her children._

 _"I don't have any friends here." Said 10 year old Hana. She was sitting on a moving box, kicking her legs up and down._

 _"Well, if you go outside, you can make new friends."_

 _"I don't wanna."_

 _Hanna frowned. Her son already made some friends, but her daughter...she picked her up and set her out of the door. "And NOW you stay outside!"  
Her mother locked the door behind her._

 _"Stupid mama." Hanna wiped the mutt of her skirt._

 _She walked into the city. Her mother had always told her not to wander to far off. Hanna saw a nice park and walked towards it._

 _The park was nice and calming. Old people were sitting on a bench, children were playing games, people were jogging..._

 _She saw a few espers testing their powers. One girl with green hair held out her hand, close to the river. A few water bubbles came out of the ground._

 _"Woah!" Hanna yelled. "That is awesome."_

 _"Huh?" the group, two men and a girl, turned around to see her standing._

 _"C-can I join?" Asked Hanna. "I myself am a level 1! I can join you-"_

 _The girl suddenly laughed._

 _"You!" Said one of the men, one with blue hair. "You're just a level 1! And a kid! Bwahaha!"_

 _"Scram, powerless."_

 _Hana clenched her fists. "I am not weak!"_

 _"What did I just say?" The man took a step towards her._

 _Hana her legs were trembling. Why did she always get herself into trouble?_

 _"Hey!"_

 _They all turned around to see a 9 year old girl. She had short brown hair until her shoulders. She was wearing a blue summer dress._

 _"Leave her alone!"_

 _The group stared at each other for a second. They then laugh out loud. "Hahahahaha! What are you saying short hair!_

 _"I told you to leave her alone!"_

 _A little electricity went from the girl's hand to a lamp. The lamp cracked. The three people were now looking shocked at her._

 _"I'm a level 3! And you guys are what? Two's?"_

 _"We are with 3 people!" Yelled the girl from the group. "You are just alone! Just a scared little girl, like this wimp!" She grabbed Hana by her hair roughly._

 _Hana her head was hurting. She was not used to being grabbed so roughly. Her eyes filled with tears. Why...why...such misfortune..._

 _Suddenly the older girl released her head. Hana fell down onto her knees. She looked up to see the other girl reaching out with her hand._

 _"Here, can you stand?"_

 _The group was arrested by Judgement._

 _Hana rubbed into her eyes and grabbed the girls hand, standing on her weak legs._

 _"I'm Mikoto Misaka. But you can call me Mikoto."_

* * *

"Uwaah, that is so like oneesama!" Said Kuroko. "And then?"

"Well, we quickly became friends." Said Hana.

* * *

 _The year flew by. Hana was now 11 and Mikoto 10. They were the bests of friends._

 _One day they were playing at the playground._

 _"Mikoto,Mikoto!" Yelled Hana. "Look, Look!"_

 _She was holding a little white cat in her arms. Mikoto ran towards it. "How cute!"_

 _Mikoto petted the little guy on his head._

* * *

"Wait, the cat liked her?!" Yelled Index and Touma. They walked into the dormitory of Tokiwadai.

"Yes, now just let me continue!"

* * *

 _"What should we call him?" Asked Hana._

 _"Uhm...maybe a combination of our names...Hankoto." Said Mikoto._

 _Hana laughed and rolled over. Mikoto pouted. "HMMMPPPFFFFFHHHH!"_

 _"What about...Tomoni?" (Means Together in Japanese)_

 _"Or dog..."_

 _"No!" Yelled Hana. "That doesn't make sense!"_

 _"Fine, Tomoni it is." Mikoto kicked the sand up with her feet. "You know...I dream of getting into Tokiwadai."_

 _"The school for super rich girls?"_

 _"Yup! But now I'm just a level 4...they once didn't let a girl because she wasn't good enough...and she was rich!"_

 _"That is big! You will get in!" Said Hana. "I'm just a three. You're the railgun, for pete's sake!"_

 _"So? Look, let's both try for that school!" Said Mikoto. "If we both get in...we'll be the ultimate duo!"_

 _"Ultimate duo?"_

 _"Yes, the railgun and the manipulator!"_

 _"Manipulator?"_

 _"That's my new name for your new power!"_

 _Hana stretched out her hand and looked at it. She never knew how to call her power. She always had told herself that her power was wrong, since she could use other people powers against themselves. But her friend told her otherwise. Her power wasn't bad. It was good._

* * *

"Wait." Said Touma before they walked any further. "Shouldn't we ask for permission?"

"No." Said Kuroko. "Today is our school open for visitors, so you are in luck. But anyway, Hana, how come that Oneesama never mentioned you?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _Mikoto ran to Hana's house. Today she was gonna play again and-_

 _She stopped in her tracks when she saw a moving truck at their houses. What...where they moving? But Hana..._

 _Hana walked towards her. "Mikoto!"_

 _Mikoto looked shocked. "Hana? What...why..."_

 _"I was about to tell you, but my mother suddenly told me yesterday! I never meant to hurt you!"_

 _"W-why are you moving...?"_

 _"My mom got another job and she told it was for my own safety..." But before Hana could continue,_ _Mikoto started to sob. Hana pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry, I will visit..."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

* * *

"But I was forbidden from ever visiting again. Until a few days ago...I revealed my powers in public, so bad people were after me."

Touma glanced at Stiyl.

"I was told to bring her back and protect her from the bad people." He said.

"You could have told me instead of chasing me!" Yelled Hana.

They were just in the library.

"Oneesama!" Yelled Kuroko.

A certain railgun looked up from her book. She frowned and suddenly dashed towards them. In a second she knocked Hana to the ground. She was lying on top of Hana and burying her head in her c-cup.

Everyone looked shocked at her, including kuroko. "O-oneesama?!"

"Hana! You jerk! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yelled Misaka.

"I got a lot to explain, huh?"

They stood up again and Mikoto looked confused at Touma, Index and Stiyl. Especially Stiyl.

"Who is this weird man? And why are those two here?"

"This is Stiyl..." Touma hesitated. "He is...a magician..."

"I am a fire mage." Said Stiyl. "You must be Misaka Mikoto. The railgun...nice to meet you."

"And we are here because we've met Hana." Said Touma.

"She bumped into Touma!" Said Index. "It's been ages since he caught a girl."

Touma almost hit Index on her head. He somehow knew that Misaka didn't like that...and he was right.

A little spark came from Misaka's head. Touma held his hand for his head, preparing himself for the blast. But Misaka's stopped and stiffened up. The dorm supervisor was right behind her. Her eyes pierced dangerously.

"Miss Misaka. What do you think you're doing?!"

"Aahhh..." Both Kuroko and Mikoto trembled.

"I suggest you think before you act. Or I might have to punish you two by cleaning the bathroom!"

"We're so sorry!" They both bowed quickly.

The dorm supervisor nodded. "Don't cause any problems on this day. A lot of girls are interested in enrolling here. Especially since the pride of Tokiwadai is here. Just set a proper example."

"Yes, ma'am."

The supervisor send them one last glare, before walking away to a group of visitors. Mikoto turned her attention back to the others.

"But Hana, maybe we can discuss this at my room..."

"Alright, let's go." Said Hana and Touma.

"W-wait!" Yelled Kuroko. "I don't think the magician can go into our room!"

"I will wait outside." Stiyl already walked away.

Kuroko eyed Touma and Index. "And I don't think that mister Kamijou Touma and Index can be in there."

Touma and Index sighed. "We'll wait outside the dorm with Stiyl then."

"Kuroko, you wait outside too."

Kuroko was about to protest, but Mikoto told her that she just wanted to talk with Hana alone. The two had some catching up to do.

Kuroko sighed, but understood and left.

* * *

A mysterious boy walked with three guards through academy city. People were looking at them. They all looked interested, but afraid as well. A little kid was hiding by it's mother.

"Where could she have gone?" Said the boy in an accent.

The guards shook their heads.

"My sister."

* * *

"So, you really made some good friends here." Said Hana as they sat down on her bed.

"Yes, they are pretty cool...except that "idiot". I swear one day I'll win from him!"

"Hm?"

"Anyway, why are you back?"

"I need you help." Said Hana.

"Huh?"

"I came back since you are my only real friend. Look, you know about the sister experiment? Right? You've taken part in it."

"Yes. How-"

"My ability is not just using other people's powers against them. I can also enter any computer, learn it codes and find out everything the system holds."

"Manipulator..." Mumbled Mikoto.

"Yes, that's what everyone calls my ability now...but it's also why people are after me, Mikoto. They want to keep me in England forever."

"Wait, you moved to England? How.."

"I boarded a plane to Tokyo and ended up here by bus. Little did I know they had contacted the church and send Stiyl after me. My family wants to keep me safe, but I just suspect they want me to become a level 6 and marry a rich guy to keep our family name up!"

"Family name?"

"Why do you think we could move to England? It's really far from Japan."

"Aha...but why do you need my help?"

"You are a level 5 too, right?"

"Wait." Said Mikoto. "You became a level 5? Congratulations!"

"Yeah, I really worked hard. But I came to you for protection. You are the only person I can trust. And the only one who can protect me against bad people."

"Hm." Mikoto stood up. "You know, I can't protect you forever-"

"I know!" Said Hana. "I just want them to stop chasing me..." She started to sob. "And...and...I thought that you were my..."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" Said Mikoto. She always got a weak heart for crying girls. Kuroko always used to cry whenever she didn't want to help her juniors. And Hana knew that was her weakness too.

So they went outside to see the others waiting for them.

"And?" Said Kuroko.

"Mikoto will protect me." Said Hana. "Until the bad people will stop chasing me."

"We will too, right Index?" Index nodded at Touma.

"I guess I can too." Muttered Stiyl. "But you'll have to go back home someday. Even when your family wants you to become level 6."

 _Level 6..._ Thought Touma. _First Accelerator...then biribiri...and now Hana? When would people try and stop to make a level 6? It's was impossible! There is no way that anyone can become a six. Even the strongest stayed level 5!_

"Hana, do you want to come along?" Asked Mikoto after Kuroko requested it was lunch time. "We can grab some crepes!"

"Foooood..." Hana almost drooled. She had been traveling without even eating.

Touma grinned. "It looks like you are really hungry."

"A-alright...let's go!" Said Hana. "But I don't want..." She looked, but Stiyl was suddenly gone.

"Where did he go?" Said Touma.

Kuroko looked suspicious. She didn't trust that so called magician. Magicians didn't exist right?

"Hey, where did short hair go?" Asked Index. "And Hana-chan?"

Kuroko looked around. Wait, she was gone! Where did those two went to?! Without a word she gave Touma a glare and then teleported away. Touma scratched his head. He felt Index tugging on his arm and saying something, but he was just thinking about Stiyl. What was his role in all of this?

* * *

Hana and Mikoto sat down in the park, eating their crepes, on a bench.

"Did you actually made any friends in England?" Asked Mikoto.

Hana swallowed, before speaking up. "Not really. Most girls thought that I was weird. After a while I just got home schooled."

"Aha." Said Mikoto. She took another big bite from her crepe. There were a few seconds of silence before she could speak up. "So...I also got a few more friends. They are not level 5's or fours, just normal girls. When we have the time we should meet them."

"Yes!" Said Hana. "And maybe I should hang out with Index and your boyfriend too!"

"Uh..." Mikoto blushed. "B-boyfriend...?"

"Yes...isn't he?"

"No, no, no, no!" Mikoto shook her head. "He is just...some idiot! He has the ability imagine breaker and my bolt don't affect him! I swear, he never takes fighting seriously! I always wanted to fight him, b-but I can't when he's always surrounded by girls or just running away!

"Oh-hoho..." Hana grinned, teasing her. "Looks like you really care!"

"No way!"

"Touma and Mikoto sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N..."

"Don't be so stupid!" Mikoto gave her a nookie on her head.

"Owowowowowow!" Yelled Hana. "Don't hurt me, Miko-chan! I was just joking! You are a really short tempered!"

"What was that?!"

Mikoto rubbed even harder.

"Nothing, Nothing!"

Mikoto quickly let go. Hana rubbed her hands over head. "Ow, you're so mean!"

"I'm not short tempered!"

"You are-"

"Am not!"

Their argument was cut short when the ground started to shake. The park was empty, all the visitors were suddenly gone. Stones formed out of the ground, into some kind of golem. The creature grabbed Hana up. Hana screamed loudly.

"Hana!" Yelled Mikoto.

She jumped out of the way, when the golem was about to crush her with his other arm.

 _She had to save her!_

Mikoto grabbed a coin from her pocket. She could railgun the arm! She threw the railgun up and fired a big beam at the monster. The arm came of  
and Hana fell down. Kuroko appeared and saw it happen. She teleported to Hana, grabbed and teleported back to the ground.

But stones flew towards Mikoto. Mikoto swept them away with her electric shocks. She then ran towards the monster. The beats roared and threw his arms onto the ground. Mikoto was expecting this. She jumped onto the arm. She ran all the way to his head. Mikoto then put her hand against the head, releasing a giant electric explosion. The beast his head exploded and the rocks crumbled.  
Mikoto carefully landed down with help from her electric powers. The monster had crumbled, but all of a sudden she heard Kuroko yell.

"Oneesama, look out!"

Mikoto turned around to see a glimpse of a mysterious person. The person held his hand up and a giant water beam was fired towards Misaka.  
She didn't have time to think and tried to hold the beam off with her electricity. But water conducts electricity.  
Mikoto knew her mistake, but it would be too late. She would get really hurt...her electricity already made contact with the water...

All of a sudden she was grabbed by two strong arms. She was yanked away by someone. The beam exploded, but Mikoto was save in someone's arms.

"Mikoto!" It was Touma. He had just grabbed her in time and was now holding her tightly. "Dammit! Who could be attacking Hana!"

Kuroko's mouth hung open and Mikoto was blushing madly. He was still holding her. And did he just call her Mikoto? Index was also shocked.

"Tou-..." Mikoto quickly pushed him away. She couldn't say his name. "Get away from m-me, you..."

"Oh sorry, Misaka!" Said Touma. "I was not paying attention to you, but I just got here in time..."

"You call that not paying attention?!" Mikoto threw an electric spark at him. Touma blocked it with his right hand.

"How dense is he?" Whispered Hana.

Index and Kuroko both sighed. "Very."

"You w-were g-grabbing m-me!" Yelled Mikoto, all bushing madly. "How were you not paying attention?!"

"Why are you mad? I saved your life! You could have-"

"Whahahaa!"

A cocky laugh got everyone's attention. A guy with dark purple stood there. He was laughing his sides off. Hana pouted at him.

"Brother..."

"Brother?" Said Touma. "Wha-"

"That there is her brother, Akio." Said Mikoto. "I've only seen him once."

"Ah, you heard about me, huh?" The guy had a white t-shirt, blue pants and a dark jacket on. He had just sparkling blue eyes. He walked towards Mikoto. Mikoto blushed and gulped. The guy was handsome after all.

"Then you must be, Mikoto Misaka. The famous Railgun. You are certainly beautiful." He bowed down. He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Ah! What a gentleman!" Yelled Kuroko.

Mikoto blushed madly. "I...uh..." She shook her head. This person had just attacked her! "Why were you attacking us?"

"I was just protecting Hana, my little sister."

"Protecting?!" Said Hana. "If you call hunting after me protecting!"

"We just want you to come home." Said Akio calmly. He nodded towards his guards. "But how about we talk this over some tea in our summer mansion?"

"Summer mansion?" Said Touma.

"Yes." Said Akio. "We have summer mansion here in Academy city. It's really beautiful."

Hana shook her head. "I'm not going with you, brother."

"But-"

"There is no way in hell that I'm going with you. You must be crazy to even think that I would go with you, even for a second. For goodness sake, I'm not going to the-"

* * *

 _"-Mansion with you..."_

Hana could hit herself for her head. Her brother always knew how to get her over. She looked over at Touma who was talking with Index. Mikoto was busy talking with Kuroko. They were sitting in the beautiful garden, drinking tea.

"Mum is really worried." Akio put his cup down, turning his attention to her.

Everyone was now looking at the siblings.

"You know that I can't become a level 6. And I'm not marrying."

"The level 6-thing I can understand. But you will be marrying someone. Look, I know how hard it must be for you-"

Hana slammed her cup of tea down. "You don't know anything!"

She stood up with tears in her eyes. Hana ran away back into the mansion.

"Hana!" Yelled Touma. He jumped up and ran after her. Mikoto and Index also stood up, they also ran after her. Kuroko stood up.

"I should go after her." She said quickly. Without another word she ran inside. She didn't trust Akio's intentions. Plus, why was he so interested in Oneesama?  
Was it because she was friends with Hana? Was he trying to win her over?

Hana ran into an empty hallway. She put her back against the wall and started to sob.

"Hana!" Touma and Index ran towards her. "Are you okay?"

Hana wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry, Touma...I'm just an idiot."

Touma sighed and he and Index smiled.

"You're not." Said Touma. "You just needed a friend. That's why you came back to Academy City. And you found her. You're everything but an idiot.  
And we'll protect you."

"Yeah!" Index threw her fist in the air. "We are friends too!"

"F-friends?"

Touma and Index nodded happily.

Meanwhile Mikoto was running through the big mansion. Where could Hana have gone? She ended up in a big empty room.

 _Why is this mansion so big?!_ Thought Mikoto exhausted from running.

"I see that you have found the ballroom."

She turned around to see Akio.

"Akio!" She yelled. "I was just looking for Hana!"

"Hana is fine." Said Akio. "She is being cared for by Touma Kamijou."

"Aha. Then I should-"

"Tell me, Mikoto Misaka." Akio walked closer to her. "Why do you suddenly care for Hana?"

"Because I promised to stay her friend forever."

"And what about Mister Kamijou?"

"I..."

"You can't be honest with yourself." Akio grabbed her hand. "Let us dance."

Violin music suddenly started to play. He started to dance with Mikoto.

Mikoto looked away blushing. When she looked up she saw Akio smiling at her.

 _Whoa...he is really stunning._

"I'm so sorry about hurting you, miss Misaka. I thought that you people wanted to hurt Hana."

"You can just call me Mikoto."

"Alright, milady."

"And..." Said Mikoto. "I was just protecting Hana. I would never hurt her."

"That's good..."

They followed each other moves. Mikoto knew how dance, she had dance lessons at school. Akio also knew his to dance very well. He was a real gentleman.  
He spun her around a few times, it's seemed like an eternity since he spoke up.

"You know that Hana has to marry someone."

"Yes, but I'm not letting that happen." Said Mikoto.

Akio smiled at her. "You are a real friend for her. Did you know that if I marry, she won't have to marry someone?"

Mikoto blushed and looked away nervously. Was he...? They stopped dancing. Akio still held her hand and waist and leaned in closer to her ear. The muss had already stopped.

"You are really beautiful, Mikoto."

She quickly pushed him away. "I..."

"Think about it. We were made for each other."

"Oneesama!"

Kuroko teleported into the room. She glared at Akio, before grabbing Mikoto by her arm.

"Everyone is already home. We should go too, it's getting late!"

"What about Hana?" Asked Mikoto.

"She is staying with Index and Touma." Said Akio.

Kuroko looked angrily at him. "She did not ask you. Now, we must go at once!"

"Kuro-"

Before Mikoto could finish they teleported away.

Akio was left alone. Two of his bodyguards ran towards him.

"Master, are you alright?"

Akio started to laugh loudly. "Yes, I am! Oh, everything is going to plan!"

* * *

That night everyone was laying in their beds. Touma was laying in his. Index and Hana shared a bed. They were both sound asleep.  
Touma sighed and looked at the ceiling. He could not fall asleep.

Somehow, he really didn't trust Akio. The guy seemed to be faking his whole nice act.

Plus he was way too interested in biribiri! Touma didn't want a guy like that to be interested in her! Not that he cared...okay, he did care, she was his friend!  
But...he groaned and turned around.

He looked at Hana and Index sleeping faces. He had promised himself that he would protect Hana. The girl was innocent in everything.  
She was misunderstood. And her family only wanted her back to marry someone.

 _He was really lucky with his family..._

The next morning Tokiwadai's middle school was awake and up. The young girls were all woken up and just dressed. Suddenly they all heard a helicopter from above. The girls all started to chatter and ran out of their rooms. But the dorm supervisor stopped them.

"Ladies, calm down! We are expecting a special guest!"

"Special guest?" Muttered Kuroko.

"You can all go down to the dining room. Breakfast is already served. Our guest will arrive shortly."

The girls all went down to the big dining room. Everyone sat down and started to eat.

Mikoto played with her food.

 _Did you know that if I marry, she won't have to marry someone?_

She shook her head. He was so, so...she would never marry! Plus, she was too young! And her heart didn't belong to him!

"Girls!" The director of the school walked in. She was an older woman with brown/gray hair in a bun. She had glasses on. Her name was Miss Mitsuki.  
Everyone stood up. She told a few girls to stand up straight. She then stopped in her tracks.

"May I present to you...a student from England...Mister Akio Fujimoto!"

The well known blue haired boy walked in. All the girls started to gasp and chatter.

"Oh! Look!" Said a girl next to Kuroko. "He is coming our way!"

"Oneesama, be on your guard." Said Kuroko.

"I am."

The boy walked toward them. He stood still in front of Mikoto.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the middle. Everyone went quiet.

"Can I have your attention?" He went down onto one knee. "Will you be engaged to me, Mikoto Misaka?"

"OOOOOOOH!" Yelled Everyone.

"I...uh..."

The director walked towards them. "She is a bit young to get married, Mister-"

"I do!" Blurted Mikoto.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh?!" Yelled Kuroko.

Akio stood up. "Right. We have a lot to discuss, Miss Mikoto. A lot."

* * *

Hana, Index and Touma were walking to Tokiwadai.

"I'm really excited to see her again!" Said Hana. "Especially after that bad encounter with my brother yesterday."

"Well, we are glad that you are doing better." Said Touma.

"Right!" Said Index. "We were really worried about you, Hana-chan!"

Hana blushed. "You shouldn't be so worried, Index! I'm fine, really!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ah, Hana, you're so cute!" Index wrapped her arms around Hana.

Hana yelped. "Huh, Index!"

"I want you to stay here forever!" Yelled Index. "Forever and ever!"

Touma turned around. "You two could live together somewhere, then I wouldn't have too much company, haha!"

"Touma..." Said Index dangerously.

"What is it..." Touma saw how her eyebrows twitched. "I...Index?"

"Touma. Do you hate our company that much?!"

"No, Index-san, you're- AAAAH!"

Index set her teeth in his head. Hana held her hands up, trying to stop them. Touma ran in rounds, trying to shake Index of.

After a few more hours they finally got to Tokiwadai. Touma had teeth marks all over his body. Index had bit him so many times that he had almost lost conscious from the headache. And the worst was that Index was still angry at him.

They walked in. The dorm supervisor walked immediately towards them.

"What are you three doing here?"

"We are here to see Mikoto." Said Hana. "Do you know where she is?"

"She is-"

At that moment Mikoto walked down the stairs with Akio and Kuroko by her side.

Shana smiled wildly when she saw Mikoto. But her smile faded when she saw Mikoto's troubled face. Kuroko looked also pretty unhappy.  
Akio looked without giving away any emotion. They walked right towards them.

"Mikoto!" Said Hana. "Why is my brother here?"

Mikoto walked past them with Akio. Hana grabbed her by her arm. "Mi-"

"Will you shut up?! How can you smile all the time!" Yelled Mikoto. "You don't understand anything in this world! You thought that after five years I would still want be friends with YOU?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE ALL THE TIME!"

She hit her arm away and ran out.

Hana started to sob. "Mikoto?"

"Oneesama!" Yelled Kuroko. "I'm going after-"

"You stay here, Shirai-san!" Touma put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going after her to find out what happened! You stay here with Hana and Index!"

Without any arguing Touma ran out. He looked around. Where could she have gone? Probably not too far! He ran towards the park. Maybe she was there!  
He was right. There she was, sitting on a bench. He ran for her and sat next to her.

"Misaka!" Said Touma.

"Uh?" Mikoto looked down, not daring to face him.

"What was that? Why would you fall out against Hana like that? She is your friend!"

"I'm getting engaged."

"What?!"

"Akio..." Said Mikoto. She looked up at him. "He proposed to me and I said yes. This way Hana doesn't need to get married."

Touma clenched his fist. That Akio really knew how to destroy his friends...he had to learn him a lesson.

"I'm going back to him." Mikoto stood up.

Touma stood up too. He put his arm out, holding her back.

"This isn't the same as the sister incident." A little sparks came from her head.

"This is exactly like it. You're sacrificing yourself again for someone you care about. Even when this time it isn't ten thousands, you keep sacrificing!"  
Mikoto her eyes widened up. Touma started to yell. People stopped and stared at them.  
"When will you stop?! You don't have to try so hard! You don't have to safe someone like this! This is not what you want! This is something you think that you can solve by sacrifice! But you are just hurting your friends!"

Mikoto closed her eyes and send a big spark his way. Touma was hit and fell down to the side. She was about to walk away from him, but Touma grabbed her by her ankle. Mikoto fell down. She sat up on her knees. Touma wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Mikoto, please...stop."

Her heart was skipping a few beats. "T-Touma..."

Touma held her even closer. She had said his name! She almost never did!

"I...I have too...sorry..." Whispered Mikoto. She knew how it hurt everyone, but she couldn't...

"Then maybe this will change your mind."

Touma leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Mikoto her mind went numb. It was a quick but sweet kiss. Touma quickly pulled away, blushing.

"N-now you can't marry him! I...I kissed you...f-first!" Stuttered Touma. "Ha!"

Mikoto blushed madly. She let out a little 'hm', put her hand against her lips and looked away.

 _Oh no, she didn't like it!_ Thought Touma. _What did I do?! I ruined a perfectly good friendship!_

"Misaka." Said Touma. "You..."

"C-can we do t-that again?" Whispered Mikoto. "I'd like it."

Touma almost got a nose bleed when she turned to look at him. It was adorable how she looked at him with red cheeks and dreamy eyes.

Touma put his hand under her chin. He moved closer and kissed her again. This time Mikoto kissed back.  
They both really didn't knew what to do, so kept their mouths closed and just put their lips against each other.

At that moment Kuroko teleported into the park with Index.

"Whaaaaat?!" They both yelled in unison.

Mikoto quickly pushed him away. "G-guys, this is not-"

Kuroko shook her head. "Oneesama, we have bigger things to worry about! Akio took Hana!"

"W-wait, what!" Yelled Mikoto. "He told me that-"

"He lied." Said Kuroko. "We all went outside, that's when we got knocked out. When we woke up, Hana was gone!"

"She was gone?!" Yelled Touma. "We need to find her!"

"How?!" Mikoto stood up. "She is probably not in the mansion..."

"Maybe she got home." Said Index.

"We should call her home first. Then we should contact Stiyl and find out were she could be. He can help us." Said Touma.

Everyone agreed.

Kuroko grabbed Mikoto by her arm.

"And Oneesama, we need to have a talk soon!"

Mikoto blushed. This had been her first kiss and the worst was that both their closest friends had seen it.  
Touma was red too. He was probably thinking about the kiss as well.

But for now finding Hana was their priority.

After all she was their friend.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 02

Hana opened up her eyes. Everything was blurry at first...she was...in some kind of white room...She tried to move...but her arms and legs were stuck! A door opened up and someone walked in. Hana blinked a few times. Her vision became clear.

She was in a room with all sort of machines hooked up to her. Her arms and legs were locked with shackles onto a wall, where she was put. And before her was none other than her own brother.

"Akio?"

"Hana, you've must be wondering where you are." He said. "Well, you are still in Academy City. But up in our aircraft."

"Why did you capture me?"

"You ran away from home. You didn't want to marry, that I can get. Even though I fell in love with Tokiwadai's Ace, I understood your disgust towards marriage. But level 6? Why not? A level 6 can do so much! But we both know how dark academy city is and what they do to level 6's. They just want to use you for their own good! I really despise this city. I don't know why you love it so much."

"We grew up here.." Whispered Hana.

"I know! But that means nothing anymore! Now the time has come for a level 7!"

"7?!"

"With your power we will destroy this city. Everything bad will be erased. With this technology we will use your powers to summon beings-"

"Wait, summon beings?" Said Hana confused. "My power is too learn people's moves, not too-"

"With the help of these machines you will be able to learn every move in the databases, but on a level 7 scale!" He grabbed some sort of helmet and placed it onto her head. "Together we will destroy this city."

He grabbed a remote from his pocket. He pushed down on a button. The machines and helmet started to make noises.

Hana closed her eyes shut as a pain went through her head.

* * *

Touma, Index, Kuroko and Mikoto were in the office of judgement with Uiharu. Uiharu got some information on Hana, but did not know where she could be.

"Since Hana is not a residence, I won't be able to find her." Said Uiharu.

"What about Akio? If we know where he is-"

"We won't know where he is either." Uiharu stopped typing. "Even if we measure Hana's power, there are so many espers with powers alike..."

"No." Said Kuroko. "What if we try to find wave signals from espers with more than one power?"

"Multi skills? I mean, I can try..."

"Akio had more than one power. There aren't a lot of people who can use multiple powers."

Uiharu started to type away on the pc. Data appeared on the screen. A new pop-up window came up. It showed Akio's face, brain waves and a map with altitude, meters, etc.

Kuroko pushed Uiharu aside."He is in the air?"

"Air?" Muttered Mikoto.

"Look!" Index pointed out of the open window. Everyone gathered behind her and gasped.

A giant aircraft, which was years ahead of academy city, was floating above the city. A screen appeared on the aircraft and the face of Akio popped up.

"Greetings, Academy City." His voice echoed. "I know how you al must be confused and scared! And you should be! I am going to destroy Academy City along with my beautiful sister, Hana."

The camera shifted to Hana with a helm on her head.

"I will destroy academy city." She said in a monotone voice. "Erase all the dark parts."

The camera shifted back to Akio. "You have one hour left. Then we will set out dark beings, who you people can't even fight."

"Akio!" Yelled Touma.

The screen went off. Everyone in academy city started to panic.

"We need to go down there." Said Kuroko. "Now."

They got onto the streets as quick as they could. But anti skill was already there, calming citizens down.

Kuroko walked up to Aiho Yomikawa, a member of anti skill and a woman.

"Yomikawa-sensei!" Said Kuroko. "What are you going to do?"

"My plan is to shoot the aircraft down. First we lure it away and then; we shoot it down!"

"No!" Said Mikoto. "Hana is my friend, you can't do that!"

"What? Then what? We are not just going to wait here!"

A man walked up to her and asked her something. Yomikawa told him to cancel the attack.

Touma smirked. "I might have an idea."

Everyone looked over at him.

"We can get everyone to fight. Fight the beings that are going to be on the ground. He will get distracted by that. Meanwhile Index, biri-biri, Kuroko and I go up. We will defeat Akio and free Hana!"

"What if it goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"Alright." Said Yomikawa. "But you need at least someone who is strong enough to make a way for you. Because you will get attacked by those...beings? Whatever they bring. But...you are in luck. I might have someone who is strong enough."

"Who?"

* * *

In an apartment there was a certain white head laying on the couch. A little girl who resembled Misaka was talking to him. She had a lab coat on and a blue dress. She also had goggles on her forehead.

"Accelerator should really help the city! Says Misaka as Misaka shows sadness."

Accelerator groaned. When would this brat shut up? Last order, the girl, was really annoying to him. He cared about her, but still...

"Shut up!" Misaka Worst grabbed the child by her collar.

Misaka Worst was a clone. Originally meant to exterminate Last Order, disposing of the sister network. She was the first clone of the third season project, a project in which the clones were stronger. But eventually the third season project was cancelled.  
Worst could feel all the negativity from the network. Everything the sisters felt was transferred to her, making her sometimes to emotional.

Also she talked in third-person.

"Misaka really wonders why Last Order is always so noisy!" Said Misaka Worst.

"Don't tell her off, Worst." Accelerator yawned, stretched his arms and sat up. "Whenever the network sends messages, you keep blabbering too!"

"Misaka does not blabber, Misaka speaks!" Yelled Worst.

"Accelerator should not be acting like a saint, says Misaka as Misaka get's loose from Misaka Worst grip!" Said Last Order.

The two were talking at the same time, rambling sentences, until Accelerator hit them both on their head.

"Be quiet, you two." Said Accelerator. "You're both the same DNA, so you are both annoying. Really, I'm happy that there aren't any more Misaka's living here."

The front door opened up and a group came in. It where Yomikawa, Touma, Mikoto and Index. Kuroko stayed with Uiharu. Mikoto still didn't want her to know about the experiment and sisters.

"Hello, there." Said Yomikawa. "I brought some friends, if you don't mind."

Accelerator narrowed his eyes. "Yomikawa, what the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"Oneesama!" Last Order and Worst ran to Mikoto and gave her an tight embrace.

"Ugh, Last Order, Misaka Worst, let go!" Yelled Mikoto.

"But we barely see you, oneesama." Said Worst. "It's really hurtful how you never visit us. We thought that was what sisters do."

Misaka blushed and looked away. Worst was right. (Even though she was converting Last Order's feelings.)

Index ran over to Accelerator. "Hey, it's you!"

Touma immediately grabbed Index, trying to protect her. "Don't you know who that is? That is Accelerator, the guy who killed thousands of clones and humans, with the flick of his finger!"

"Huh?" Index looked innocently at him and pointed at Accelerator. "But he saved me once when I was looking for Touma! Remember? I got lost..."

Touma looked at Accelerator, who was looking annoyed at them.

"Yes, I saved her, so what?!" Said Accelerator.

Touma raised his eyebrows. He didn't know that Accelerator was so...kind? No, that wasn't it. He would still never forgive him after we had done to the clones...yet, maybe he felt remorse about the clones and started to become good...

Yomikawa now walked over to Accelerator. "Accelerator, we need your help."

"Huh?!"

"A crazy man has threatened academy city and-"

"Yeah, yeah, as if I give a shit about the city." Everyone was silent at first. Accelerator was about to sit down again when Mikoto suddenly ran forward and grabbed him by his arm. Accelerator got surprised and looked down at the third level 5.

"Everything will be destroyed..." Muttered Mikoto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, low life?!" Said Accelerator under his breath.

"Everything will be destroyed!" Yelled Mikoto, now looking up at him. "I normally don't care for guys like you and I don't! But the whole city will be destroyed! You might be standing but everyone else will be dead, including Last Order and Misaka Worst! You care about them, right?!"

"I-"

"If you don't help us, I will electrify the entire room, dammit!" A little spark escaped Mikoto's forehead. Everyone in the room held their breath.

Accelerator looked over at Last Order and Misaka Worst who were staring at him with tears in their eyes. Accelerator sighed. He guessed he really had too...

"Fine, original." Said Accelerator. "I will help you save the city, this time! Next problem you guys do it yourself!"

Mikoto released his arm. "Good." She shot him a glare and turned around on her heels. "I will also need the sisters for help."

"Huh?" Said Last Order.

"Without the network we can't succeed." Added Touma. "So, we need your help."

"Sure, big guy." Misaka Worst pushed herself against him, making boob-contact with his chest. (She had a cup c, remember? Haha, oh god...)

Accelerator groaned and rubbed his head. How annoying...

"H-hey!" Yelled Mikoto.

"Sorry, Oneesama, but I was just hoping that you would be more honest with your feelings!" She giggled as Touma was totally in shock.

"I am being honest with my feelings! I k-k-kissed him!" Yelled Mikoto with embarrassment.

Everyone looked surprised at her. Except Index who bit on her lip and looked away. Misaka Worst giggled a little.

Accelerator sighed annoyed and yanked Misaka Worst away from Touma. "Let's get serious. What is the plan here?"

"Fine." Said Yomikawa. "Accelerator, Worst and Last Order, you three are coming with me in the car. There I'll explain the plan to you. Meanwhile, Mikoto, Touma and Index need to check if the espers are on board."

"Yes!" Said Index. She grabbed Touma and Mikoto by their hands and dragged them outside. "Let's go!"

* * *

They walked to the head quarters of Anti Skill.

Kuroko and Uiharu were both waiting outside for them there. A whole squad of Anti-skill was there too.

"Are all the espers on board?" Asked Touma immediately.

Uiharu nodded. "Yes. Every esper and Judgement member and anti skill member are out on the streets. People without powers are being kept inside their houses."

Touma looked over at Mikoto and Index.

"Alright, the hour is almost over...Biri-biri, Index and I will go up."

"Hey, what about me?" Said Kuroko.

Mikoto sighed. "Kuroko...you need to stay down. Sorry, but it might be to dangerous."

"But oneesama!"

"You are my kouhai." Mikoto put her finger on her forehead. "This is the time to rely on your 'Oneesama'.

All of a sudden Kuroko grabbed Mikoto into a tight hug. Mikoto shrieked and wanted to push her away. But Kuroko said something that made her freeze.

"I understand, Mikoto. Do you best, alright?"

It was the first time Kuroko said her first name. Not just oneesama.

"R-right." Said Mikoto with a blush. "Thanks, Kuroko."

A zoomed went off throughout the entire city.

"It's beginning!" Said Index.

The buzz stopped. Creatures fell down from the ship all over the city. They were covered in strange dark material. But they had red glowing eyes and roared loudly at the espers.

"Alright, let's go!" Yelled Touma.

He started to run with Index and Mikoto behind him towards the ship.

A creature launched towards them, but was shot down by Yomikawa.

Touma stopped and looked worried.

"Keep running!" Yelled Yomikawa. "We will keep them off!"

Touma kept running with the girls until he was under the ship.

"How do we get up?" Asked Index.

"Uhm...maybe we should have Kuroko come with us..." Muttered Touma.

"Idiot!" Said Index and Mikoto both.

Touma grinned nervously. The two looked angrily at him.

Then one of the creatures appeared behind Touma. Index and Mikoto screamed in horror. None of the espers noticed the creature , everyone was busy. Touma slowly turned around. He reached out with his hand, ready to dissolve the darkness the monster possessed. But all of a sudden the beast was impaled by a rock coming out of the ground. The creature roared and dissolved.

"Really..." Said Accelerator. "Pay more attention to your surroundings. Why are you not up there yet?!"

Touma sighed. "We left Shirai-san behind and now we don't have a way to-"

"Aren't there any other tele porters you can ask?!"

"No!" Said Index. "There was one, but that girl was injured..."

Accelerator grinned. He remember that time. The project was almost started again, so he had to stop it, right?

"Now what?" Asked Mikoto.

"Looks like I will do the deed!" Yelled Accelerator.

He pushed with his fist onto the ground. Under their feet a piece of ground came loose. They flew up into the sky towards the big ship.

"Whaaah! What is happening?!" Yelled Index.

"Original!" Accelerator looked at Mikoto. "Use your electricity to get us closer to the ship!"

"Hm!" She stretched out her arms and they got closer and closer to the ship by her electric sparks.

"Embrace yourselves, we are going through the glass!" Screamed Accelerator.

Touma grabbed Index and held her closer. "Index, hold on!"

They crashed right through the glass into an hallway. Touma, Index, Accelerator and Mikoto all hit the wall hard.

* * *

Meanwhile Kuroko teleported through the crowd. She shifted onto a roof.

"Uiharu, how is the situation?" She asked through her earpiece.

Uiharu spoke through her earpiece. "Everyone is fighting hard against the monsters. But we can't keep this up. Especially when new ones keep coming!"

Kuroko looked down. She noticed a strange looking man just walking through the crowd.

"Uiharu, keep an eye out."

"Bu-"

Kuroko put her earpiece out and teleported down. She teleported in front of the man.

"Sir, you need to get out of the streets!"

The man had blond hair and a suit on. He looked down at Shirai like she was an ant. He then looked up at the ship.

"Who are up that ship, girl?"

"Right now, the railgun and a few others are attacking the source. Sir, if you don't have any powers, then I suggest that you get inside one of the safe buildings."

"Is _he_ up there?"

"What?"

"Guess I'll have to find out!"

Two pair of wings shot out of his back. He jumped up and flew towards the ship.

Kuroko fell down. She gasped. Oh no! If he gets up there...! She put her earpiece on again. "Uiharu!"

"Shirai-san? What is wrong?"

"A dangerous guy went up the ship! I think he was one of the level 5's! Did you give oneesama an earpiece?"

"No, why..."

"Ugh! I'll call her phone, then!" Shirai teleported up a roof again and dialed the number.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?"

Touma looked worried at the girls. Mikoto and Index both stood up on their shaky legs.

"We need to find the room where the girl is locked. If we unlock the machinery then we can stop this mess!" Said Accelerator.

"I'm fine!" Said Mikoto. She grabbed her head. How did they even survive...that? She almost fell down, but Accelerator grabbed her just in time.

Without hesitation Touma pushed him away and grabbed Mikoto.

Accelerator narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing? Touching me."

"Mikoto, are you okay?" Asked Touma ignoring Accelerator.

Index gasped. Touma really did like her, huh?

Mikoto pushed him away and stood up again.

"I'm fine." She looked at Accelerator. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem. We don't need an unconscious member now, do we?"

Index looked at Touma. Why was short hair not thanking him? Was she not aware of his feelings?

"Index-san?" Asked Touma. "Is something wrong?"

Index shot a glare at Mikoto. Mikoto did not notice her look.

Soldiers suddenly ran towards them. They were covered in darkness as well and had red glowing eyes too.

"K,i,il,ilk,kill them!" Said the soldiers in weird demonic voices.

Accelerator and everyone stroke a pose, ready to fight their enemies off. But suddenly the something hit the soldiers and they were dissolved.

A man with two wings landed down before our heroes. His wings disappeared. He showed them a creepy smile.

"Found you..."

"Kakine Teiko..." Muttered Accelerator.

"Who?" Asked Mikoto.

"Right, let me introduce myself. My name is Kakine Teiko. I'm the second level 5. I'm weaker than accelerator, apparently and stronger than Misaka, the railgun. My power is Dark matter. I can control matter that is undetectable. Like this."

On his hand came a claw, out of matter.

"What do you want?!" Yelled Touma.

"I want to fight Accelerator." Said Kakine. "And become the strongest!"

"The strongest?!" Said Mikoto. "Don't you get the situation right now?! We don't have time for this stuff! The city is in trouble, our friend-"

"I said I wanted to fight number one. Not you, number three."

"You!" Mikoto shot electricity towards him, but it didn't do much."Go die!"

"I'll fight you!" Everyone look at Accelerator.

"What?!" Said Touma.

"You guys can handle the girl, I will fight this deadbeat."

"Deadbeat?!" Yelled Kakine. "When I finally win from you Accelerator, I will be number one."

"Think you can handle him?" Asked Touma.

Accelerator looked right at Kakine. "Just go, I will fight this scum!"

Kakine laughed and made a weapon attached to his arm.

Touma grabbed Index and Mikoto by their hands and dashed out of the hallway. They ran quickly away. Behind them they could hear Accelerator laugh maniacally and Kakine scream.

They stopped by a big door.

"This is probably where Hana is." Said Mikoto.

It was a big metal door with a lot of locks.

Touma tried to open the door, but it didn't happen.

"Step aside." Mikoto pushed him away. She put her hand against the lock. Electric sparks came out of her hand and every lock on the door unlocked.

"Woah..." Said Index.

Touma opened up the door. The sight of Hana shocked them. The girl was hooked up to wires and machines. She was in some box of glass. The helmet covered her entire head.

Mikoto ran forward and bonked onto the thick glass. "Hana, Hana!"

"She is not responding." Said Touma. "What did Akio do to her?!"

"What did I do to her?" Akio stepped towards them. "I made a level 7..."

"7?!" Yelled Mikoto.

"Yes, a level 7! I didn't even think that it would be possible , but-"

Mikoto screamed and ran towards him. She tried to hit him, but he turned her around and pushed her down onto the ground. He pulled her up again with her arm behind her back. He made an icepick in his hand and held it close to her neck.

"Don't try anything, Kamijou Touma. Or I will slice milady's neck."

Touma clenched his fists. Akio was right, he could not stop him.

"What do you want?!" Gritted Touma through his teeth.

"I want you and Index to leave this ship. Leaving me alone with my fiancé."

"Screw you!" Yelled Mikoto.

Touma was frozen. What was he gonna do? He couldn't leave Hana...but he couldn't risk Mikoto's life...But everyone in academy city...his head was spinning. what was he going to do?!

Index opened her hand palm. She held her arm up and said the following words:

"Cum dei potentia navis cadet perdens machinas, et delebis eam omnes." (With god's power the ship will fall, destroying the machines, destroying it all)

The machines started to rattle and the ship went down. The glass around Hana scattered. Index fell down against the wall. Touma jumped and grabbed Hana as the machines released her body. Akio let go of Mikoto. Mikoto fell down next to Index.

And in all of the chaos Accelerator kept fighting against Kakine.

The ship crashed down on an empty field. No people were harmed.

Touma stood up from under the rubble. He held Hana in his arms. The girl was unconscious, but unharmed.  
The whole ship was crashed. Index stood up next to him.

"Index, are you alright?" Asked Touma with concern.

Index nodded. She held her hand against her head. "This wasn't smart of me, huh?"

Touma looked around the area. He saw Accelerator standing up and Kakine flying away with his wings.

"Touma, what is wrong?" Asked Index.

"Where is-"

Just then Mikoto stood up. She stood up straight and swept her short hair back with a 'hmph'.

Akio was already standing up before them. He looked at Hana. Touma saw his evil smirk. He really wanted to hit the guy. To wipe that smirk off of his stupid face. He took one step forward, but was stopped by Mikoto.

"You guys bring Hana to safety! I will take him on!"

"Wha-"

Mikoto pushed him away. "Just get out!"

Touma sighed. There was no point arguing. He and Index ran away from the battlefield towards the head quarters of Anti-skill. The espers were still fighting against the dark beings. Touma and Index quickly arrived at the Anti-skill quarters. Yomikawa put Hana into restraints on a bed for safety.

"Yomikawa, Misaka is-"

"All according to plan." Interrupted Yomikawa Touma. She looked over at Last Order, Misaka Worst, Uiharu and Kuroko.

"Wait, Shirai-san?!" Yelled Touma. "Do you know about the sister-project?"

"Unfortunately. I wish Oneesama would have told me...but now we don't have time for that, do we?" Kuroko looked sad, but she quickly remained her pose.

"No, we don't. But how did you find out?"

"I told her." Misaka 10032 stepped forward. "Even though you did not ask Misaka directly, Misaka 10032 responds with an answer."

"We need the network to defeat Akio." Said Yomikawa-sensei. "He is a level 5 too, but as powerful as Accelerator."

"Where is Accelerator anyway?" Asked Index.

"Accelerator explained it to Misaka Mikoto. He will too be linked to the Sister-network. Those two will defeat Akio together."

"And what is our job?" Asked Touma.

"You need to use Imagine Breaker on Hana. The creatures are still attacking Academy City..."

"Right." Touma walked to the restrained unconscious Hana. He kneeled down and put his right hand on her head.

* * *

Mikoto looked at Accelerator.

"What are you saying?!"

"We both use the network and defeat Akio."

Mikoto looked down. "No. The one time I was connected to the network..."

"It's the only way we can defeat Akio." Said Accelerator.

Mikoto grabbed her head. She could hear the voice of one of the sisters.

 _Oneesama, the simulation for the awakening is ready. Says Misaka 10090._

"Fuck what is happening?!" Yelled Mikoto. Akio raised his eyebrows in confusion.

 _S23Z_0972715361726382716253425166789000RAILGUN_MIKOTO_MISAKA_09228776578374_

Mikoto her eyes lit up. Her hands fell down to her side. She had become one with the network. Two electrical wings shot out of her back.

"Akio Fujimoto!" Yelled Mikoto.

Akio grinned and looked at the two. He grinned evilly. "Funny how you team up with the murderer of 10.000 clones. Really...ironic, Miss Misaka. But...perhaps you two belong together. You both killed them. One gave her DNA and the other killed them! "

Mikoto ran towards him. She tried to electrify him, but a shield came around his body, protecting him from her attacks.

He was no longer a gentlemen. Now he was laughing and shooting water at Mikoto.

Mikoto was hit and fell down into the grass.

Accelerator tried to hit Akio from behind. But a vine shot out of the ground and Accelerator fell a few feet back.

"And the saddest part is that you still think that you can erase the past." Said Akio.

At that moment an electric spear almost hit Akio. He turned around to see Mikoto in front of him. She looked really angry.

"We don't want to erase the past." She gathered electricity in her hand and hit him in the face. Akio fell a few feet away down. "I will never forget what happened to the sisters! And I will NEVER forgive myself! But I promised...that I would keep fighting!"

A ring of lightning formed above her head. She grabbed her coin and threw it up. Akio smirked. He knew exactly what she was going to do. But he was wrong. He thought that Mikoto would use the coin. Mikoto then just dropped the coin. She nodded towards Accelerator. Accelerator smirked. His two black wings came out of his back.

Accelerator made a big block of metal fly to Mikoto. Mikoto yelled and pushed her fists against the block, making a giant railgun shot out.

Akio jumped out of the way, just in time. The railgun didn't hit him. But Mikoto was not done. She fired different coins, making a rail-shotgun. Akio used his earth powers to avoid getting hit. He summoned rocks, who floated out of the ground. They were hit by the rail guns.  
He then fired a big water beam.

"That won't save you!" Yelled Mikoto. She held back her attack.

But the water disappeared and instead came a big piece of rock out of the ground, swaying towards her.

Mikoto shrieked and jumped out of the way just in time. The rock flew past her towards Accelerator.

Accelerator shielded himself with a shield. The rock exploded and crumbled down. But he didn't see that Akio threw a big piece of metal at the same time that he threw the rock, but with a little less speed. Even Accelerator wasn't healthy enough yet too fight of the metal. It was going so quick...

Just then a big beam hit the metal, melting it down.

Accelerator and Mikoto looked at the person who shot it.

It was Mugino, the fourth level 5, the so called Meltdowner. She could fire an high lit beam, that would melt everything in it's path, hence the name Meltdowner.

"The first level 5 almost defeated by some idiot."

"You!" Said Accelerator.

"Mugino!" Said Mikoto.

Mugino sighed and swayed her hair back. Beside her landed Kakine. Misaki Shokuhou along with Gunha appeared next to Mugino.

"Whoa, what happened with you two?" Asked Misaki, pointing to their wings.

"Awakening." Said Mikoto and Accelerator at the same time.

"Awakening, huh?!" Said Gunha. "Alright then!"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Mikoto.

Gunha pointed with his finger to Akio. "To defeat that guy over there."

"Really..." Said Accelerator. "I don't want to work with you maggots."

"Look, Accelerator, no one can defeat that guy alone." Said Misaki. "But together we will defeat him!"

"With a plan of course." Said Accelerator.

* * *

Hana her eyes shot open. She saw Touma and Index standing over her with smiling faces.

"Touma? Index-san?" Hana tried to stand up, but she was in restraints.

"Oh, let me help you with that."

Touma pulled the restraints off. Hana thanked him and stood up. She brushed her hair back. She looked around. "Wait, where is Mikoto?"

"She is fighting Akio." Kuroko walked to them with Uiharu by her side.

Kuroko nodded over to Misaka 10032, who was laying unconscious in a chair, next to Yomikawa with Last Order who was sitting in a chair, but conscious.

"Every clone has fallen unconscious." Said Uiharu. "Except Last Order."

Last Order jumped up and ran to Touma.

"Mini-Misaka..." Mumbled Touma.

"Misaka is called Last Order or brat, but not Mini-Misaka! Exclaims Misaka Misaka as Misaka Misaka throws her fists up in the air."

"Is this her sister?" Asked Hana confused.

"Kinda, we will explain the rest later." Touma grabbed Index by her hand. "For now we need to help Misaka and Accelerator!"

"WAIT!"

Before they could dash off, Hana held them back. Touma and everyone looked at her.

"I want to fight with you! I want to help academy city!"

"Hana..."

"No! Mikoto is my best friend...and Akio is my brother! I need to be there, I just must!"

She was holding back her tears. Her fist held close to her chest.

"Hana..." Touma walked over to her. He pulled her hand away from her chest. "If you really want to go...then let's go!"

* * *

Akio looked at the group of level fives whispering to each other. What were those people planning? They could not defeat him, he was the strongest of academy city. The strongest! Not even Accelerator could defeat him! He was invincible!

The group of level fives now looked at him. What were they planning?

Mikoto ran towards him, at the speed of light. Akio stepped aside. Mikoto flew past him. But he didn't notice Kakine charging towards him with a metal claw on his hand. Akio jumped out of of the way, but was hit in his shoulder. He groaned and grabbed his shoulder. It was bleeding.  
And it hurt like hell.

Misaki smiled and pushed onto a button. Akio felt a pain rush through his head.

"Having a headache?" She asked while giggling.

Akio shot her a glare. "You bi-"

He quickly jumped out of the way. A light beam almost hit him. Mugino fired another one, trying to hit him. But Akio spread water under his hands, making him fly up. His head ache was still as bad as ever. He had to defeat Misaki in order to fully concentrate on his powers.

Accelerator flew up using his wings. He flew towards Akio. Akio tried to fire some water at him, but Accelerator just went through the water beam. He laughed like crazy and punched him right in the face. Akio fell down into the grass hard.

Gunha ran towards him. "SUPER PUNCH!" He hit Akio so hard , the guy crashed into a tree.

Accelerator landed down next to the others. "Are you done, you scum?!"

Akio stood up. His eyes were shot red, not blue anymore. He spat out some blood.

"Don't mess with the level fives!" Said Misaki.

Akio straightened his back. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

First he was quiet. But then he started to laugh loudly. Like he had lost his mind.

"Level 5?! Don't fuck with me!"

He screamed. Strange white material shot out of his back, like wings. But this were long strings. Each grabbed one of the level 5's. He looked up with insanity.

"5 is nothing compared to a level 6 or 7! Using power to the full extent!"

Mugino was slammed to the ground. She was unconscious on impact. The white string released her.

Kakine tried to use his power to stabilize the strange material. Unfortunately the white string threw him away into an faraway building.

"Power! I will kill everyone to get it! DIE!"

Gunha was thrown away away as well. He landed so hard into the ground, that a hole was created.

"Accelerator!" Yelled Mikoto. "We need to-"

She gasped as Accelerator was being strangled by the white vine. The string wrapped around his neck. He was going to die at this rate!

Accelerator was gasping for air. His lungs were burning up. He thought of Last Order and was cursing himself in his head for not being able to life on for her.

But suddenly he was teleported out of the vines grip. Kuroko teleported him down to the ground. Accelerator rubbed his neck and thanked her.

Misaki was teleported down by Kuroko as well. Now Mikoto was the only one still into his grip.

"Akio!" Yelled Mikoto. Her wings had disappeared. The awakening didn't last long, since it was caused by the network."Please, listen-"

"DIE!" He was ready to throw her away but Touma yelled his name, catching his attention.

"LET HER GO!" Yelled Touma.

Kuroko used his distraction as an opportunity, trying to teleport Mikoto out of there. But a white string stomped into the ground. Kuroko, Misaki, Accelerator and Touma jumped out of the way. Touma leaned on his elbows, staring Akio directly into his eye.

"Fine. Catch." Said Akio.

He threw Mikoto into the opposite direction. Touma jumped up and ran as hard as he could. He saw Mikoto fall down at tremendous speed. He caught her just in time and they both hit the ground.

Touma groaned. Damn, that hurt...but...He looked down at Mikoto.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Said Mikoto. She wanted to stand up on her legs, but Touma pulled her closer.

"Eek, what are you!"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Touma rolled away with her in his arms. White vines barged down into the ground close to them. Touma rolled away, avoiding each of them. They followed them for a few meters. Then Touma stretched out his right hand and the last vine dissolved.

He stood up on his knees. Mikoto was panting and grasping his t-shirt. She had never been so close to him.

"Idiot." She muttered.

"Such misfortune." Panted Touma.

They didn't notice a vines forming behind them. He was with his full attention on Mikoto. Yet, within a second he saw the vines shot towards them, in the form of a spike. He yelled out of fear. Mikoto slowly turned her head. Her eyes widened. She didn't have time to react, just as Touma she was frozen in fear.

But then...

Hana jumped in front of them with wide open arms. The vines stopped inches away from her face. The white thing crumbled down.

"Don't you hurt them!" Yelled Hana with tears in her eyes.

Touma and Mikoto looked in silence. Akio screamed and his white 'wings' disappeared. His eyes turned back to normal. He fell down onto his knees. He could not hurt his sister...he loved her.

Mikoto and Touma stood up. They watched as Hana ran to her brother. She reached out with his hand.

"Brother, take my hand."

"Hana...? I'm sorry...I just make everything worse..." Said Akio. "I do not deserve a sister like you."

"Of course you do!" Hana smiled at him. Tears were still streaming down her face. "You are my brother, silly! I love you!"

"Hana..."

"So grab my hand, Akio."

Akio reached out and grabbed her hand. Hana helped him. She immediately pulled him into a hug.

"You will always be my brother..." She held back her tears. "And you've promised to protect me, right?"

"Right!" Said Akio.

Anti skill just arrived at the scene. The team arrested Akio immediately. Hana went with them. She was the only one who knew how to talk some sense into her brother.

"Dumb." Said Accelerator. He almost fell down when Last Order ran to him, hugging him by the chest.

"Accelerator, I was so worried!" Yelled Last Order.

"Misaka 20001 does not have permission from the subject to hug him, says Misaka as she is unamused by Last Order's actions." Said Misaka 10032.

Misaka Worst wrapped Accelerator also into a hug. "Misaka is happy that he is alright, that why she is hugging him. Says Misaka as Misaka tries to understand."

"Such a lively bunch." Said Kuroko. She was still shocked by knowing of the experiment. But Kuroko was also relieved to know that the experiments had ended.

She turned her head and was even more shocked to see Touma still holding her 'onee-sama' close to his chest.

"Onee-sama?!" Kuroko yelled.

"Hm?" Mikoto turned her head at him. She then realized her position and pulled away from Touma. "Kuroko! This is not-"

"That ape!" Yelled Kuroko. In a second she teleported close to Touma. She immediately hit him across the face.

"Kuroko, calm down!" Said Mikoto.

"How can I calm down! He was touching you, oneesama!" Yelled Kuroko. "I don't know what you see in this guy!"

"I-uhm..." Mikoto her face went even redder. She didn't know how to react.

Yomikawa appeared next Kuroko. "Thanks to everyone the monsters are gone. But you are really wounded. We must bring all the level 5's to our special hospital. Immediately."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 03

Hana sat across Akio. They were in a secure office from Anti-skill. Akio had handcuffs on.

"Akio, why do you hate the city so much?" Asked Hana.

"Because I could never fit in." Whispered Akio. "At school I was always teased for being different. For being a multi skilled esper...You got lucky. You were brought into a school were the kids were nice to you, but I wasn't...and when we moved...I was so happy...but mom decided that you needed to become a level 6 and get married. And she should've known that you would not accept your fate and run away. And when you did and you revealed your true powers, bad people went after you. So mom, who had some connections with the church, send Styil after you."

Hana sighed. "Well...maybe you can fit in...if you just try to be nice to the others, then maybe they will grow to like you."

Yomikawa looked at them from behind the security glass. Her junior, Tessou , stood next to her.

"I think he will turn around." Said Yomikawa. "But he got to repay the city."

"Strange how we got two level 5's with us now." Said Tessou.

"Yes, we need to keep a close eyes on them." Yomikawa put her hand against the glass. "We can't keep having the same incidents..can we?" she whispered.

Tessou was silent. How could she forget? The incident...

* * *

 _5 years ago_

 _"YOMIKAWA!"_

 _A man with brown hair ran through the streets of Academy city with his junior behind him. That junior was Aiho Yomikawa. A young girl who was just new at anti skill._

 _"Keep up!"_

 _"I am, Koichi-sensei!"_

 _The two were running to a place delict, where apparently a level 4 lost control of it's powers._

 _When they got to the place, a bank, it was a mess. People were running away from the place and ambulances were at the place._

 _"Jack, what is the problem?" Asked Koichi to another Anti-skill member._

 _"A level four lost control of her powers after someone told her off. We don't know the full story, except that the girl is a level four telekinesis."_

 _"Right, let's go!" Aiho grabbed her gun and was ready to charge in. But Koichi held her back._

 _"Hold on, newbie, you can't just charge in!"_

 _"HUH?!"_

 _"The girl is a telekinesis! She can let objects fly without moving an inch! And she is not stable!"_

 _"You never let me do anything!" Yelled the junior. "I can't come with you on special missions, I can't do anything! I always have to patrol and nothing more! I joined_ _anti skill for a reason!"_

 _"Aiho..." Said Koichi dangerously. "There are many reasons why-"_

 _"Sure there are!" Aiho turned around and groaned annoyed._

 _Another anti-skill walked to Koichi._

 _"Mr. Awara, we need you in there. Maybe you can talk to the girl. If you talk to her, she might regain control."_

 _"Of course! Yomikawa-"_

 _Koichi noticed that she was gone. In horror he just saw her running into the bank._

 _"AIHO!"_

 _She ran through the wreckage that were once the desks. A few chairs flew towards her. Aiho did as she learned in training and duck. The things flew right over her head. She ran and ran, until she saw the girl. The girl was crouched on the ground. Object were flying around her._

 _The girl looked up. She screamed. "Stay away!"_

 _Another chair flew at her, but Aiho simply avoided it._

 _"I'm not here to hurt you." Aiho crouched in front of the girl. "What is your name?"_

 _"...Kara..."_

 _"Kara, that's a pretty name! Now, I need you to calm down!"_

 _Kara breathed shortly. "I-I can't! I can't! I'm scared!"_

 _"Don't be! Look at me, look at me."_

 _The girl looked at Aiho._

 _"Breathe...I'm not here to hurt you, we're here to help you."_

 _"I can't be helped..." Said Kara._

 _"Yes, you can." The floating objects fell down._

 _"Aiho!" Yelled Koichi. "Where are you?!"_

 _"Here!" Yelled Aiho._

 _Koichi ran to them. He helped Aiho up. "Aiho, are you hurt?!"_

 _"No, I'm okay, the girl has calmed down. I think."_

 _Kara stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay..." Kara looked at the gun Koichi was holding. Wait, was he here to hurt here? Did she kill any anti-skill members? Did she? Oh no! No! This was not what she meant to do!_

 _Aiho noticed Kara's terrified look. "Kara, are you okay?"_

 _"Aah..."_

 _"Kara?"_

 _Aiho put her hand on her shoulder._

 _"NO!"_

 _Within a second Aiho and Koichi flew against the ceiling. Kara grabbed her head and screamed. Objects flew around, desks broke, metal flew around, glass shattered, the windows shattered..._

 _"AIHO!" Yelled Koichi. He looked at his junior. She looked at him with wide open eyes. "Dammit!"_

 _"Koichi! I can't move!"_

 _Koichi stretched out with his arm. He grabbed Aiho and pulled her against his chest. Aiho could hear his arms break._

 _"Aiho! I told you not to go in!"_

 _"Sorry, but I-"_

 _A chair broke close to her head. She shrieked._

 _"Dumbass!" Yelled Koichi. "I tried to protect you...since...I love you!"_

 _"Now is not the time!"_

 _Kara crouched down and screamed loudly. Aiho could feel the ground shake, even from up the ceiling. What did they need to do now? They weren't trained for a situation like this!_

 _"Aiho, can you grab my gun?!" Yelled Koichi._

 _She reached out with her hand and grabbed his gun. It wasn't easy. She didn't want her arm to break, like Koichi's. She reached_ _real slowly and did every move with caution. When she had his gun she thought; 'Yes!'_

 _"Alright, now, I want you to shoot her!"_

 _Aiho was baffled. Shoot her? She'd promised the girl that she would not hurt her!_

 _"Shoot her?! Are you crazy? That's against the law!"_

 _"In moments like this the law doesn't matter, Aiho! Just shoot her in a vein that isn't a vital organ!"_

 _Aiho pointed the gun down. Kara was still screaming and yelling. The poor girl was already in pain, did she really need to inflict more?...But it was either live or die. And the girl was losing control of her powers! She had to stop her!_

 _She pulled the trigger. A gunshot was heard and for a second the girl was silent. She was hit in her leg. Aiho and Koichi sighed in relief. Maybe this would be over by now...but they were wrong. Kara now looked up with anger. The whole building started to shake and Aiho and Koichi fell down._

 _With the whole ceiling._

 _Minutes later Aiho opened up her eyes. Koichi his arms were wrapped around her. Aiho sat up on her knees and looked around her. Kara was laying on the ground. Probably dead._

 _"She send herself to her own demise, huh?" Said Aiho._

 _She looked at Koichi...she gasped. A spike was right through his stomach._

 _"Koichi!" Aiho quickly tried to wake him up. When that didn't work she tried pulling the spike out._

 _"Aiho..."_

 _"Koichi, hold on! I'll get you out of here!"_

 _She frantically pulled at the pipe._

 _Koichi put his bloody hand on her cheek. "Aiho...stop...it's too late for me..."_

 _"No...no..." Tears fell down her cheeks._

 _"Aiho...argh...promise me..." Koichi smiled sadly at her. "...That you never loose your...attitude...and...and...that you will do your best..."_

 _"I will! But we need to get you to a hospital!"_

 _"...Aiho...I...I...I...love...you...my...part...ner..."_

 _He stopped speaking and his breathing stopped. His eyes stared at nothing. They didn't move. Aiho shook him as to wake him up. Tears fell down on his chest. His bloody hand fell down on the ground. And that's when she knew that he was dead._

 _Aiho sobbed and let out a long scream._

 _"KOICHI!"_

* * *

Touma was waiting in the hallway. Index was playing with Last Order. The two were running through the hallway, just past the frog-doctor.

"They shouldn't be running in the halls." Said Heaven Canceller.

He smiled as he stepped to Touma.

"How is everyone doing?" Asked Touma.

"Everyone is fine. They were a little injured, but are fine now."

"Good."

"If you'd like, you could check on your electric girlfriend."

"She is not...aargh!" Touma stomped away. "Such mis fortune!"

Heaven canceller smiled. Ah, to be young again.

* * *

 _"_ Ku-ro-ko!"

Mikoto electrocuted Kuroko so hard that she flew out of her room. Mikoto was just about to change when Kuroko teleported into her room.  
The girl yelled out "Oneesama!" and hugged Mikoto. Kuroko was rambling so much that she accidentally revealed that she took pictures of Mikoto everyday when she was in the shower or sleeping.

"When we get home I'll destroy your camera!" Yelled Mikoto.

Kuroko twitched from all the electricity. "Yes, Oneesama..."

Mikoto didn't care more and slammed the door shut. She turned around and put her school uniform on.

"Stupid Kuroko..." Mikoto buttoned up her t-shirt. She groaned even more when she heard the door behind her slide open again.

She turned around, ready to shock Kuroko, but instead saw Misaka 10032 standing there.

"Oneesama, Misaka wanted to check on you, says Misaka as she shows her feelings." Said the sister.

"Right." Mikoto put her shorts on. "Have you seen Touma and the others?"

"Oneesama is still wearing such childish things? Says Misaka as she is astonished by the child like behavior of her original."

Mikoto her head turned red.

"Misaka is sure that Oneesama isn't going to impress her boyfriend with that kind of underwear. Says Misaka as she tries to-"

"Stop it!" Yelled Mikoto embarrassed. "I don't like that idiot!"

"Oneesama should be honest with her feelings. Says Misaka as she is making her point."

Mikoto sighed. "Well, thanks for the help during the fight."

"Misaka did not exactly help. Point Misaka out." Said 10032.

"No, I mean the awakening." Said Mikoto.

"Right. Misaka sees why Oneesama is grateful, but unfortunately we did not get close to a true awakening. Says Misaka as she apologizes."

"Geez..." Mikoto walked over to her sister. She put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a wink. "You don't need to apologize. You know, you are always more than helpful in these kind of situations. And you helped, there is nothing to apologize for. Right...sister?"

Misaka 10032 blushed a little.

"Oneesama..."

Touma walked into the room. "Hey, girls how is it going?"

Misaka 10032 grinned devious.

"Misaka was just making her exit. Says Misaka as she walks out, leaving the two of you stuck in a certain romantic situation."

The girl shut the door behind her. Mikoto and Touma both looked awkwardly away from each other.

"So...uhm...you okay?" Asked Touma.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good."

They both were quite, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes, they spoke at the same time.

"So..." They both said.

"Uhm, you go first." Said Touma.

Mikoto blushed. "So...you...know...I was...was..."

"Hm?" Touma moved closer. Maybe she wasn't alright after all! Maybe she got a fever! He put his hand against her forehead. Mikoto blushed. She shrieked and pushed him away.

"What a-are you doing?!"

Mikoto fired a spark towards her. Touma put out his hand and the spark went away.

"Such misfortune." Whispered Touma.

"Don't be so reckless..." Said Mikoto. "Really, you are such an idiot..."

"Well?"

"Well what?!"

"What are we going to do about our situation? The kiss?" Asked Touma.

Mikoto looked away flustered. "Well...well...we...we...c-could...d-d-d...d...a...t...t...e..."

"Hm?"

"Geez! I mean that I might go on a date with you!" Electricity sparked from her forehead. All the machines in the room started to go wild.

As he was used to it, Touma held out his hand.

Mikoto breathed heavily after releasing that much electricity.

"D-date?" Asked Touma. The machines were all badly burned. "You mean...a day out?"

"No way! I just need to get the new Gekota-strap!" Said Mikoto.

"Gekota-strap? Didn't you get one already?"

"You remember?" Whispered Mikoto. Touma stared with a confused at her for a moment. Mikoto shook her head. "I meant, I want the new one!"

"New one? There is a new one?"

"Yes! I need to get it! Before you know it they are sold out!"

"Are they even letting you in the store?"

Mikoto her eyes turned insane, just like they always did when she was talking about Gekota. "We. Are. Goi-ing!" She said dangerously.

 _The eyes of a mad man...There is no way I can refuse._ Thought Touma.

Touma backed away. "Now, now...we shouldn't rush..."

"We." Mikoto stook a few steps closer. "Are going."

Touma saw how close they were. His back was against the wall. Mikoto her nose was almost touching his. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Mikoto..." Whispered Touma.

He put his hand on her cheek. He brushed her hair away. They moved closer and closer and closer...Their lips almost brushed against each other and...

"Oi, Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado walked into the room.

Mikoto quickly stepped away from Touma. She muttered something inaudible and walked out of the room embarrassed.

"Tsuchimikado, what are you doing here?"

"When I heard that my good friend Kami-yan got injured, I needed to check on him!"

Touma nodded slowly. "How is the city doing?"

"Good. The creatures are gone and the town is cleaned up. But I'm wondering about your friends...do they know anything about the magic side?"

"They only know that Styil is a magician. Nothing more."

"Good. We should keep it that way." Said Tsuchimikado.

* * *

Mikoto walked through the hospital.

What just happened? For a second she and Touma were almost kissing again...and then his friend walked in...she just didn't know what he was thinking...did he actually like her?

Mikoto groaned and rubbed her hands through her hair. How annoying...

She stopped when she noticed that she was not close to her room anymore. It looked like a whole other hospital. She wanted to ask a few nurses, but they bluntly ignored her. Great. Just great. Where was she?

"Lost?"

Mikoto turned around to see Teitoku Kakine leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"I don't need your help. You look down on espers, even more than Accelerator."

"So what? Lower Espers are just trash. They are good for nothing and you know it."

Mikoto sighed. She could not believe that people like him existed.

Kakine blew out some smoke. "Anyway, it was good to team up, railgun. We should do it again."

"Right. As if." Electricity sparked a little from her forehead. "I don't like people like you."

Kakine grinned. He stepped towards and grabbed her wrist.

"Then how about a battle?" Said Kakine. "Me against you, doll face."

Mikoto gritted her teeth.

"Or do I need to kill another 128 rail guns?"

Mikoto was about to shock him! How dare he!

But a hand pulled her away from Kakine. It was no one other than Accelerator.

"Sorry to interrupt, but before you touch her or even one of the sisters, you'll have to go through me. Now cram, you annoying pest."

Kakine rolled his eyes, put out his cigarette and walked off.

Mikoto stepped away from Accelerator. "Thanks...I guess?" It was strange how he was nice to her...

"Right. I needed you to talk about Akio."

"What about him?"

"The machines, Akio could not have made it himself. Another master mind was behind it."

"Another master mind?"

"Yes. Someone who could build those kind of things. Probably a scientist."

"A scientist , huh?"

* * *

That night Hana slept again with Index and Touma. The next morning they all ate pancakes for breakfast.

"Yum , yum!" Said Index. "I was so hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" Said Touma. He looked at Hana and noticed that she was looking depressed. "Hana?"

"Huh?" The girl looked up. "Sorry, I'm a little distraught over everything that happened...I almost got Miko-chan killed."

"Mikoto? Ah, she is fine, Hana. She always is..."

"Toumaaaa!" Index leaned over the table. She knocked over a glass full of milk, which went exactly over his pancakes. Touma groaned. Such misfortune.

"What?...Index-san?" Touma his eyebrow twitched.

"I was wondering if we could go to the mall today!" Yelled Index.

"Today? Today I already have a...date...I mean I'm meeting with someone."

"Ooh..." Said Index. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Touma blushed. "Just a friend..."

Now Hana started to grin too. "It's Mikoto, right?"

"Does it matter?" Asked Touma with a blush.

"Of course it matters!" Said Index and Hana in unison.

"Why would it-"

Hana and Index jumped up.

Hana ran to his closet and looked through his clothes. "Do you have an tuxedo?"

"For what do I need-"

"Because it's a date, stupid!" Yelled Hana and Index together.

After the table was cleaned up, they dragged him quickly to a store. Within a second they choose a tuxedo for him.

Hana also bought some flowers. (If you're Japanese or speak the language, you get it)

"Done!" Said Hana and Index, proud of their work.

* * *

Mikoto was waiting in the mall. She looked at a clock hanging on the wall.

 _Where is that idiot?_ She thought.

"Aaargh, please!" Said Mikoto. She stamped with her feet on the ground. "Where is that stupid idiot staying?!"

She sighed annoyed. She had been waiting for half an hour. They would meet at 2 o'clock, dammit!

Mikoto was just about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Mikoto!"

Mikoto turned around. Her face burned up.

Touma was wearing a fancy, black suit. He nervously handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Sorry I was late...Index and Hana forced me to buy this suit."

Mikoto smelled the flowers. They were beautiful. She kept staring at him.

"You're not mad, are you?" Asked Touma as dense as he is.

"Huh?" Mikoto scraped her throat. "No, let's just get our gekota-strap!"

Touma sighed. He walked slowly after Mikoto. Mikoto dashed forward. She ran into the store that was selling Gekota-straps.

"Gekota!" Screamed Mikoto.

Touma was waiting outside and could hear her through the entire mall. He sighed. How was he going to survive this?

Mikoto ran out again. She proudly held a gekota-strap in her hand.

"Great, now how about we go grab some food?" Asked Touma. He started to walk to look for a cafe. Mikoto quickly ran up to him.

" _Grab_ some food? Is that why you're dressed up so fancy, mr. Kamijou?" Teased Mikoto.

"At least I'm better dressed than you!" Said Touma.

Mikoto punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

Mikoto brushed her hair back. "Hmpfh. If we want to get in a good restaurant, I guess I can buy a dress..."

"Hm?"

"Ah, just come with me!"

Mikoto dragged Touma into a fancy store. She grabbed a handful of dresses and went into a changing cabinet.

Touma sat down on a sofa next to a man.

The man was about to take a cigarette, but quickly stopped it back in pocket when he saw the 'no-smoking' sign.

"Cruel world, huh boy?" Said the man to Touma.

"Hm?"

"Our girlfriends drag us to this store for clothes. And we work already hard enough, right?"

Touma scratched his head. "Sir...I'm not her..."

"But..." The man leaned his head back and looked at the dirty ceiling. "She repays me in every way possible. How about your lady?"

"Again, she is not-"

"Touma..."

Mikoto stepped out. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white dress with little blue flowers on the top. It fit her perfectly.

Touma blushed. His mouth fell open.

"And?" Asked Mikoto embarrassed.

Touma closed his mouth. "I...uh...I...uh..."

The man next to him poked him.

Touma straightened himself. "Right. Ahem, Mikoto you look pretty."

"Should I buy this?" Asked Mikoto. She turned around.

"Let me see the price tag."

"Hold on, you!" Said Mikoto. "I can afford this, unlike you! I was just wondering if this looks good on me."

Touma slammed his forehead. "Misaka, didn't you heard what I said?"

"Alright then!"

Mikoto paid her dress. She kept it on and put her schooluniform in a bag. The two of them then walked out of the store into a restaurant.

They sat down at a table. A waitress walked to them.

"What a cute couple you are?"

Touma and Mikoto both blushed nervously.

"But what would you like?" Asked the waitress.

"I would like...let's see...some spaghetti." Said Mikoto.

"And I would like a hamburger..." Touma stopped when the waitress raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, mister, but we don't serve fastfood here."

"Ah, sorry. Then...I want some spaghetti too."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

The waitress left the two of them alone.

Mikoto nervously looked away. So this was a date, huh? She couldn't believe it. She'd never thought that she would ever go on a date with a boy...

Meanwhile Touma was wondering on what to say. Normally something bad would happen and he had to save the day. So he didn't knew what to do now. Not that he didnt like her. He liked Mikoto, he truly did. And hell, she looked more beautiful then ever...

"So, Touma, do you ever think about the future?" Asked Mikoto all of a sudden.

"Sometimes. Why?"

Mikoto shook her head. "No reason..."

"Come on..." Touma wanted an answer. "Why?"

"Well...sometimes I wonder if we'll keep having these adventures forever. I mean that someday I want to...you know...be...able...to...to...to start a family."

Touma blushed nervously. What was he going to say? He never thought that much about the future. He was always living in the now.

Thank goodness the waitress came and gave them their food.

Touma began eating his food, like he was starving. Mikoto sat up straight and ate her food like she was taught at school. First she looked disgusted at Touma. Then Touma looked up, his face full with sauce. Mikoto giggled a little.

"What?" Asked Touma.

"Hihi, nothing!" Mikoto grabbed a napkin. She moved closer to him and cleaned his mouth off. He was really a high-schooler, huh?

Touma stared at her. Mikoto laid the napkin down. She was about to move away again when Touma grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I was wondering...wanna get out of here?"

"Out of here?" Mikoto became red again. Her thoughts immediately went wild.

 _Out of here? Like in a movie? Like we go to a hotel and...and...eek! But I'm too young! But he is sixteen...right? So it's only naturel, but I can't!_

"Mikoto?" Touma waved with his hand for her eyes.

Mikoto looked at him. "T-Touma, I'm...not...ready...for that..."

Touma winked at her. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay, biribiri."

He stood up and walked to a cashier. He paid and they left the restaurant quickly.

"T-Touma..." Mikoto kept pulling at his sleeve. She was trying to tell him that they should not...do the same as in a movie.

"What is it?" Touma got a little annoyed as they walked out of the busy mall onto the streets.

"We can't go to a hotel." Said Mikoto. "That's just...wrong."

"Why would we go to a hotel?" Asked Touma.

Mikoto groaned out of annoyance. "Like you don't know."

"I don't know." Touma stopped in the middle of the street.

"Well, you know..." Mikoto started, before Touma pulled her into a small alleyway. He pushed her against the wall.

"Ssh!" Said Touma. "Keep quiet!"

Mikoto raised her eyebrows. What was he?

"Oneesama..." She saw Kuroko walk by together with Uiharu.

Uiharu sighed. "This is not what 'cleaning up the streets means' , Shirai-san."

"Uiharu, we are cleaning up the streets...cleaning it up...from people like that 'ape!' Now where did he take my darling Oneesama?!"

Uiharu muttered and slumped after her.

"Phew...that was close." Said Touma.

"Really? I thought that someone dangerous was following us." Said Mikoto.

"Shirai-san is dangerous."

The level 5 sweat dropped.

"Wait, you said that we couldn't go to a hotel. Why not?" Asked Touma.

Mikoto blushed again. "Well.." She nervously rubbed her arm and looked away. "In the movies people go to a hotel when they...you know..."

"Hm?"

"You said; let's get out of here. That basically means; let's go to a hotel."

Touma smirked. How funny. Mikoto had really no experiences in relationships, huh? He moved in closer and stopped inches away from her face. Mikoto was bead red.

"My, my, who knew that you would have such naughty thoughts, Mikoto..."

"H-hey, you are the one who said it!"

Touma now blushed too. "Oi, Mikoto..."

Mikoto pursed her lips.

"Just kiss me, you idiot."

"In this alleyway?" Touma whispered nervously. He was still afraid that Kuroko would teleport next to him and kill him.

"Yes, we don't get a lot of privacy at our dorms, now do we?"

Touma shrugged his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the shoulders.

He carefully moved closer to her, pinning her body against the wall. He put his hands on her hips. Mikoto put her hands around his neck and pulled him even closer.

 _Damn..._ Thought Touma. _This kiss...she smells so nice...oh god..._

Mikoto thought that she heard Touma grunt. Then she felt something move within his pants.

 _Oh no...gross...Thought_ Mikoto and she was about to push him away.

But Touma opened up his mouth. Mikoto felt his tongue move against her lips. She opened up her mouth and let his tongue enter. Touma got even more excited. His hands went under her t-shirt and went up her torso. He touched her breasts and rubbed them. Mikoto moaned and moved against him. Electric sparks started to come from her. It was all too much...the sparks of electricity got more extreme and if this would go on, people on the street would take a look.

Touma finally realized what was happening and quickly parted away from her. He breathed heavily.

Mikoto still sparked a little, but not as much as before.

"Touma...darling..." She breathed out.

"Did...we...just..." Touma panted.

"Y-yeah..."

Touma felt humiliated. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the small alleyway, he might have gone even further...but he couldn't! They were still too young!

"I'm sorry if I went too far." Said Touma.

Mikoto held her hand close to her chest. Her heart was thumping loudly. "You didn't...Touma...but...are we...a...a...c-c-couple now?"

"I guess." Said Touma.

"You guessed?! We've already kissed three times!" Yelled Mikoto.

"You counted?"

Mikoto blushed. "So what if I did? You jerk."

Touma smiled down at her. She was actually really cute sometimes.

He put his right hand on her head. Mikoto was ready to shock him, but his right hand was on her head, so she couldn't do anything.

They were both silent. Touma was smiling at her and rubbing her head. Mikoto looked away blushing.

Just as she was about to say something Touma's phone went.

Touma put his hand away from her head.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kamijou-san." He heard Othinus her voice.

Othinus was a magician, formerly a magic god. She was one of the strongest magicians out there and one of his best friends. When the girl could use her magic at it's full extent, she could perform amazing abilities. Without any spells.

"Othinus, why are you calling me?" Asked Touma.

"I'm calling you for...for...help..."

Touma got a little worried. Her voice sounded strange.

"Othinus are you okay?"

"Touma Kamijou, let's meet up."

"O-okay..." Mikoto gave him a strange look. Touma turned his back on her. "Where?"

"The A-building. You know the building on the east side of town."

"Right."

"Meet me on the roof within an hour."

With that she hang up. Touma stared at his phone. She sounded very strange. But Othinus was strange, so there was probably nothing to worry about.

Touma turned around only to see that Mikoto was gone.

Where did she go?

* * *

Mikoto was being dragged by Misaka 10032 away from Touma. They ran through the streets.

"10032, what's wrong? I was busy!" Asked Mikoto.

"Misaka understands that Oneesama was busy with romance, but there are more important things going on. Says Misaka as Misaka drags oneesama along."

"What do you mean?"

A few people looked at the two, assuming that they were twins.

"20001, the sister who you also call Last Order, has been taken. Together with Hana. Says Misaka." Said 10032.

"Wait, what?!" Yelled Mikoto.

10032 stopped with running. She turned her head to Mikoto.

"We are going to see Othinus, Oneesama. She might be able to help."

"Othinus? Who is that?" Asked Mikoto.

10032 said nothing more. She opened the door of a building and let Mikoto in. People dressed in suits looked up at her. They were all sitting behind computers and working on stuff. 10032 led Mikoto into an elevator. They went up to the final floor.

"Again, who is Othinus?" Asked Mikoto again.

"Misaka will not explain anything. Other people will explain it to you. Says Misaka as she makes her statement." Said 10032.

"Aah..." Mikoto looked down at the ground. She didn't knew what to expect at this point.

The elevator went up. The two stayed silent. Mikoto was nervous and Misaka 10032 was just looking straight.

They finally got to their floor. The door opened up.

A blond girl was sitting on a throne. She was playing a game on a tablet.

Next to her were a few men standing in strange outfits. Index, Accelerator, Stiyl, Laura Stuart (the archbishop from the church of England), Kaori and Misaka 19090 and Akio. Misaka 10032 walked up to Othinus. She made a quick bow and then stepped next to 19090.

"Mikoto Misaka." Said Othinus. "The railgun, Tokiwadai's ace."

"Who are you?" Asked Mikoto.

"Show a little more respect!" Said one of the men with blond hair and a weird suit and cape standing next to Othinus. "This is Othinus, a magician with more power than any living being!"

Othinus put down her tablet and stood up.

"Tadao, stand down."

Tadao muttered and stepped back.

"Yes, my name is Othinus. As you've heard Hana and Last Order have been taken."

"Why?" Said Mikoto. "And by who?"

"We think some magicians want to use Hana's power. We don't know why they took Last Order." Said Accelerator.

Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows. Why would they take Last Order? To infiltrate the network? It didn't make sense. Magicians normally didn't bother with the science side of academy city. Let alone meddle with it.

"Anyway, we need everyone's help to free her." Othinus snapped with her fingers and a screen popped up, showing an image of a building. "They are captured in building A. Stiyl will infiltrate the ground floor, sending all the attention to that point. Koari will do the third and second floor. Akio will go up with Railgun and Accelerator. We will find them and return them back to safety."

"What about me?" Asked Index and Laura at the same time.

"Oh right. Can you two...use magic?" Asked Othinus.

Tadao sighed. "Othinus, you should know this. Index here is a young nun from Necessarius, a branch of the Church of mind and has been implanted with the 103,000 magical texts of the _Index-Librorum-Prohibitorum_ as she possesses Photographic memory. And Laura there is the Archbishop of England."

"Sorry, I just forgot." Muttered Othinus under her breath in annoyance, yet she was also embarrassed.

Everyone stared at her in an awkward silence before she continued.

"Ah, yes...well...you...I mean...Laura can go with Stiyl. Index should go with Koari. Oh and I almost forgot! Misaka 10032 and 19090 should stay here with me."

19090 put her hand up. "For what? Asks Misaka as Misaka wishes for an answer."

"When something goes wrong, we can spring into action. Plus you two know you're way with computers and weapons. I could you two."

"Right. Says Misaka while Misaka actually thinks that she can not trust you yet and hides her weapon behind her back." Said 10032.

Almost everyone fell over.

"Don't say that you have a weapon behind your back when you mistrust someone!" Yelled Mikoto.

"Misaka did not say something like that, Oneesama. Says Misaka as Misaka-"

"There you go again!"

"Oneesama should not interrupt Misaka. Misaka dislikes that. Says Misaka as Misaka speaks a little faster to not be interrupted again."

"I did not interrupt you."

"Excuse Misaka, Oneesama, but Oneesama did."

"Did not!"

"Oneesama did."

Everyone looked at the two. They were really acting like sisters, huh?

Misaka 10032 interrupted.

"19090, you don't have the time to bicker with Oneesama. Time is of the essence. Says Misaka as Misaka takes charge."

Misaka 19090 and Mikoto sighed both in defeat.

* * *

Touma ran into the A-building.

Inside there were some soldiers standing in the hallways.

"Othinus is up the roof." Said one of them.

Touma ran into the elevator. He quickly pushed on the buttons and went up.

 _I wonder what Othinus wants?_ Thought Touma.

The elevator stopped at the roof. Two strange men awaited there for him. They were dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses.

"Touma Kamijou. We were waiting for you."

"Who are you?" Yelled Touma. "And where is Othinus?!"

The two men smirked at each other. The stepped away from each other. One of them pointed down.

Touma his eyes widened.

There was Othinus. In a pool of blood. Dead.

Touma fell to his knees. Othinus...He started to scream loudly.

"OTHINUS!"

He almost started to cry. But he didn't let the tears fall. He stood up on his shaky legs and looked angry at the two men.

"What did you...d-d-o?" Asked Touma, stuttering.

"We've killed her." Said one of the men. "Doesn't that make you mad?"

Touma clenched his fists. "Of course...I'm going to..."

The men started to suddenly mumble strange words.

"G'yar O la Ka u k o'h A Ie D'e M'i N d'."

Touma held his hand forward. What was the man doing? A spell? An attack? Well, his imagine breaker would-

All of a sudden he felt all kind of bad feelings surveying up. Feelings off abandonment, regret, anger, hate, sadness...everything that academy city had done to him. Everything science had done to him!

Touma let his hand down.

He smirked evilly.

* * *

"Hey, there it is."

Index, Accelerator, Stiyl, Laura, Kaori , Akio and Mikoto looked up at the big building. It was 5 stories high up.

"Dumb." Said Accelerator annoyed.

They walked into the big building. And were immediately greeted by soldiers with fire arms.

"We will leave this to you. We will go to the top floor, got it?" Said Akio.

Stiyl gathered fire within his palm. "Just don't take too long."

The soldiers aimed for him. Stiyl fired a fireball. Laura used a spell that made the fireball bigger. The thing swallowed the guards up.

Accelerator, Mikoto and Akio ran for the elevator while Laura, Stiyl, Index and Kaori fought off the soldiers. They stepped into the elevator and went up.

"We need to work together on this one, got it?" Said Akio.

Mikoto stayed silent. A little spark came from her head. Accelerator just gave him a small nod.

The numbers finally stopped. They were on the final floor. Everyone stepped out.

They were in some big room.

"Where is this?" Said Mikoto.

The trio looked around confused. They were expecting a hallway, but not this room. At the end of the room there was a door.

A screen lit up. A strange man with dark hair and sunglasses on appeared on the big screen.

"Accelerator, Mikoto Misaka and Akio Fujimoto!" Said the man. "Behind that door you will find Last Order and Hana. Unharmed. But first you need to defeat someone."

"Right." Mikoto sparked a little.

Accelerator cracked his knuckles. Akio narrowed his eyes as the door opened up and closed and revealed the last person they expected.

Touma Kamijou stood in front of them.

They all gasped. Touma looked different. His eyes showed no emotion, just anger.

"What did you do to him?!" Yelled Mikoto at the screen.

The man grinned. "We've tricked him into thinking that Othinus was dead. That way he would change his nature completely. And with a little spell..."

"So, we just need to defeat him!" Akio fired a water beam at Touma. But Touma simply put his hand forward and the water disappeared.

Out of Touma's back grew two wings. They looked like dragon wings.

"Shit." Said Accelerator.

Touma dashed at incredible speed at them. The three espers quickly jumped out of the way.

"Die!" Yelled Touma.

Akio ran towards him. He collected fire within his hand and aimed for Touma. But Touma grinned evilly.

Mikoto her eyes widened. She wanted to yell Akio's name, but Accelerator put his hand on her shoulder.

"Original." Whispered Accelerator. "While he is distracted, use your railgun to blast away that door. I can get the girls."

Touma put his imagine breaker against Akio's hand. The fire went out. Akio made another fireball within his other hand, ready to take him down.

"Geez..." Mikoto flicked her signature coin. "Don't call me original, you damn number one!"

A giant beam hit the wall and the door broke away. Accelerator didn't hesitate and ran for the door.

"The door!" Yelled the man on the screen in panic.

Touma quickly ducked for Akio's attack. In a second he kicked the boy into his stomach. Akio fell a few feet away. He held his stomach in pain and was coughing painfully. Touma ran for Accelerator.

Mikoto saw this and quickly fired enough electricity to stop him.

"TOUMA, HERE!" Yelled Mikoto.

He turned around to face her. Mikoto didn't want to fight him, so she used her electricity to stick to the wall.

Touma flew up towards her as tremendous speed. He was just a few inches away from her face at one point. Mikoto shrieked. She fired another electric beam at him. He used his right hand to navigate the electricity.

"Attacks won't work!" Yelled Touma.

Mikoto slit down the wall, away from him. Touma laughed maniacally and flew down to her.

As Mikoto slit down, Touma caught up with her and yelled: "Run, run, away, rabbit!"

Mikoto, with her magnetic powers, jumped back onto the ground. Touma landed carefully.

"Snap out of it!" Yelled Mikoto.

"Snap out of what? I'm acting like myself, darling!" Yelled Touma.

Mikoto grabbed another coin.

"You're not the person I fell in love with!"

She fired a railgun at him. Touma raised his right hand. The railgun was batted away.

Touma laughed . "You didn't think that you could get rid of my imagine breaker that easily, did you?"

Mikoto used her powers to wriggle a rock out of the wall. She flew it towards Touma.

He simple grinned and cut the rock in half with his hand.

 _What the hell?_ Thought Mikoto. _Since when did his Imagine Breaker get this strong? Wait I don't have time!_

She grabbed metal part out of the wall. She fired the metal at Touma.

But he did the same as with the metal. He simply batted it aside. Touma did not notice Mikoto quickly moving behind him. She hit him in the back with her electricity and Touma fell down against the wall. He shakily stood up onto his knees.

"Electric Trick." Said Mikoto. "My new strategy. I distract the subject and hit him from behind."

She paused, waiting for his response, but he didn't say anything. Mikoto gathered electricity into her hand. She just needed to defeat him. She didn't even need a response.

Mikoto flipped her coin and fired a railgun to him. This time Touma stood his ground.

"Touma!" Yelled Mikoto. She used her electricity to blast him out of the way. The railgun didn't hit him. Instead it hit a wall.

Touma stood up. Electricity was still sparking around him.

Mikoto bit her lip.

She was going to hurt him.

She had to.

* * *

Accelerator saw Last Order laying on a metal table. Hana was in a chair, awake and bounded.

"Dammit! What did they do?" Accelerator released Hana from her bounds.

Hana stood up and walked towards Last Order.

"We need to get Last Order away from here together with the others. It's too dangerous."

"What did they do to Last Order?" Asked Accelerator again.

Hana leaned with on hand on the metal table and looked down at Last Order.

"They looked through the network. They tried to summon The will of the network."

"What?"

The will was a single organic system,a thought entity, created from the gathering and consciousness and egos of 20,001 Sisters. She could communicate through thoughts or if she possession of a sister.

"It didn't work. So they used me to talk like Othinus and let Touma to believe that she was dead, by using a hologram. Knowing that he would be depressed already, they cast a spell on him that made every bad feeling in his being surface up. With that they would be able to buy time and take me with them to their front. If you would win, they would never give me to you. Only Last Order."

"Who are these people?"

"Magik, A stupid bad guy organization. They want to take down academy city."

"Right." Accelerator picked up Last Order. "Let's just go."

"What? We can't leave Touma alone!" Said Hana. "He is our friend!"

"Geez." Said Accelerator. "Some level 5's are way too...soft. I didn't mean to leave him behind. I just need to get you to safety first. Plus, how can we defeat him? He is under a spell, smart girl."

"Maybe if we get Othinus here, we can show him that she is not dead and then he might come back to his senses."

"Right...let's do this. Here." Accelerator gave Last Order to her and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Akio stood up. He was coughing. He had never been kicked in his stomach before.

He saw Mikoto and Touma standing before each other. Mikoto was sparking all over and Touma was grinning evilly.

Akio collected a waterfall within his hand and fired it towards Touma.

"Your attacks don't work..." Touma simple held out his hand and stopped the water beam. "...on me..."

"Oh, do they?" Mikoto made an electric spear within her hand. She threw it at Touma.

Touma held out his right hand. But instead of dissolving it, he grabbed the spear in his palm. At Mikoto's surprise, he threw it right at Akio.

Akio was electrocuted and fell down screaming.

"Akio!" Screamed Mikoto.

Touma ran towards her. He raised his fist and hit her across the face. Hard.

Mikoto fell a few feet away down to the ground.

 _He hit me!_

Her cheek hurt like never before. Slowly there formed a blue spot. Mikoto sat up on her knees and looked up at Touma, who was now standing over her.

"You know that if you use your full powers against me, you will win." Said Touma with a grin.

Mikoto's eyes filled with tears. "No. Then you will die...I don't want that!"

Touma shook his head. "Such a pity-"

"HEY!"

Touma turned around. His eyes widened. There was Othinus, alive and well. Together with Accelerator, Hana, Last Order, Index, Laura, Kaori, Stiyl and Akio.

"Othinus?!" Yelled Touma.

"Touma Kamijou, my friend." Othinus smiled at him.

"But...you died!"

Othinus shook her head. "No. They've tricked you. Now, return to the good side."

Othinus held out her hand.

Touma started to scream and grab his head. All his thoughts flew through his head. All his negative memories were replaced by the good memories...memories of Index, his friends, his parents...

He stopped screaming and now looked up at Othinus. His eyes turned back to normal.

"Welcome back, Touma." Said Othinus.

"What..." Touma saw how badly injured Akio was. He remembered...he had kicked him and electrocuted him...and...and...

He looked behind him. Mikoto was standing on her knees. She was holding one arm and electricity still sparked a little from her.

"Miko-"

As he reached out Mikoto shrieked and took a few steps back in fear. Touma saw the bruise on her cheek. Did he hit her?

"Toumaaaa!" Index launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Oi, Index!" Yelled Touma.

Hana sighed in relief. Touma was back to his usual self.

But their celebration was cut short.

The man, who was first on the screen, clapped his hands as he stood in the broken doorway. He walked towards them with a big grin on his face.

"What a great ending!" He said.

"Who are you?!" Asked Touma.

The man made a quick bow.

"My name is Takeshi Smith. I'm the president of Magik, my organization."

Othinus held out her hand. "You will be punished for your actions, mr Smith."

"Really, Othinus?"

Takeshi pulled his glasses off. Everyone gasped. The guy had red eyes.

"I'm a Majin as well...I can make people do what I want. So, don't you dare to threaten me, princess."

Othinus gritted her teeth.

"Right, let's go, guys." Said Accelerator.

Othinus held up her hand.

"Hold on...what do you want, mr Smith?"

Takeshi grinned. "Nothing, we already got all the info we need. I just wanted to thank you, Othinus."

With that he walk away through a door and locked it behind him.

Everyone stayed behind. Speechless.

Hana scraped her throat. "We should go, you guys..."

"R-right..." Muttered Touma.

 _This was strange._

 _What did he mean by information?_

 _What info?_

 _Information about the network?_

 _Or something else?_

"Toumaaa..." Said Index as everyone walked down the stairs.

Touma looked down at the girl walking next to him. "What is it, Index-san?"

"I'm hungry."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 04

A strange man walked through a big hallway. He was carrying some papers with numbers and digits. The man stepped into a big office. He laid the papers on the desk of his superior.

"Here are the results you asked for Mr. Smith."

Takeshi turned around in his chair. He grabbed the papers and looked through them.

"Great...just great!" He started to laugh evilly. His henchmen looked uncomfortable as he continued to laugh.

Everything was going to his plan.

* * *

Touma sat down on a bench with Othinus and Tadao.

The rest went to the hospital and they sat outside of the hospital. Othinus wanted to talk to him.

"Touma Kamijou, I needed to talk to you about what happened." Said Othinus.

"Right." Touma nodded.

Othinus and Tadao looked at each other with uneasiness. Tadao urged her that it was alright to talk with him about it. He was actually the one who came up with the idea.

"You thought that I was dead and got possessed. Do you remember anything that happened?" Asked Othinus.

Touma shook his head. "Vaguely."

"Well..." Othinus scraped her throat. "You...you know that you tried to kill your friends. Right?"

"Yes. But I was possessed! I-"

"And that you punched Misaka."

Touma looked down. He was truly ashamed of it. He hasn't apologized yet. But he was going too!

"You should apologize. But before that we need to find out who and what Magik is." Said Othinus. "Mr Smith said that he was a Majin, just like me. And that he could let anyone do what he wanted..."

Tadao jumped in. "But Othinus, every magician and Esper can say that. We don't know what his true powers even are."

"Well he tried to summon the will of the network or something..." Touma sighed. There was more going on then they knew, that was for sure.

* * *

Mikoto was just done with her check up. She was fine, except for the bruise and sitting in her hospital room.

She couldn't stop thinking about Touma's dark eyes. He was a whole different person in that moment...Mikoto shook her head. She shouldn't think too much about it right now. Hana and maybe her sisters were in danger.

"Mikoto?"

Hana walked into the room. She looked worried at her friend.

"Hana!" Said Mikoto surprised.

"Are you okay? I heard that you needed a check up..." Said Hana worried.

Mikoto smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm okay, though. Thanks for asking."

Han wrapped her into a hug. "Oh, Miko-chan! I was so worried that you might die! This is all my fault!" She squealed.

Mikoto rested her head against her chest. Hana always smelled so nice. "It's not your fault, Hana. You were held captive. I'm just glad that you're safe."

Hana parted away from her. She put on a thinking face.

"Miko, do you know why those magicians wanted to mess with the network? It doesn't make sense."

"I know. They tried to summon the will..." Mikoto sighed. "But why? If they have any info, they know that no one can summon her. She has a will of her own. And why would they kidnap you then? Everything they did...it doesn't add up."

"Well, I got a bad feeling about this. We should find out more about Magik." Said Hana.

Mikoto grinned. "The manipulator and the railgun."

The two girls giggled in unison. It was like nothing had changed since Hana left. It was like she never even left. The two still shared a special bond, even after all these years. Even when Mikoto thought that Hana had just disappeared...She really missed her.

"Oi."

The two girls stopped giggling and looked at the doorway. They saw Touma walk in.

Mikoto stiffened up.

"I will leave the two of you alone." Hana made a quick bow and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Mikoto crossed her arms. "Touma." She said with coldness.

"Mikoto, I'm so sorry!"

He clapped his hands together and made a bow.

"I don't know how I can make it up to you!"

Mikoto felt a little guilty. The guy did felt sorry. But was she just going to forgive him?

When she didn't answer, Touma looked up. He sighed. "I understand if don't want to forgive me."

Mikoto blushed. "I g-guess...you were under a spell...you didn't knew what you were doing...right?"

Touma looked away nervously. "Part of it."

He shrieked when a little bit of electricity almost hit him.

"What do you mean "Part of it"?!" Mikoto got angry. Was he not under a spell when he hit her?!

"When I see Othinus die, my personality completely changes. And the magicians used a light spell to make it even worse." Explained Touma.

"Oh, I see." Mikoto looked down. But she quickly looked up again. "Wait, but why would they do all of that?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how they got all that information."

"Maybe through a source." Said Mikoto. She went quiet for a second and stared at Touma. They both didn't know what to make of the situation. He had apologized, that was for sure. But the whole plan of Magik...what were those magicians thinking?

"Through a source?" Whispered Touma to himself.

"But we can't figure it out, so let's just think about something else." Said Mikoto.

Touma swallowed. Something else? Huh? He didn't get it.

"Like your punishment."

His heart stopped and his stomach dropped. Electricity started to spark around her head, making every machine in the room go wild.

"B-but w-w-w-we are in a hospital!" Stuttered Touma in fear.

"I don't care! Say your prayers!"

Everyone in the hallway shrieked when they heard electricity coming out of the room.

"Such misfortune!" Screamed Touma as he was electrocuted.

* * *

After being punished and almost killed by his girlfriend, Touma decided to check on Index.

To his surprise Index was not in the emergency room. Instead he found her in the cafetaria. Eating of course. Together with Stiyl and Kaori.

Touma walked over to them and sat down with them.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Kaori.

Touma rubbed his back in pain. "Nothing. I see that you guys are fine."

"Yeah, taking care of them isn't that hard."

"Where is Laura?" Asked Touma.

Stiyl lit up a cigarette. "She needed to take care of some business."

Touma stared at him for a second, as if to wonder why Stiyl wasn't with her.

Stiyl groaned in annoyance. "Excuse me, but I'm not a babysitter! That woman can take care of herself."

"What are you calling me?!"

Laura was suddenly standing there, eyes gleaming with anger.

Stiyl his sigaret fell out of his mouth. He shivered as Laura put her hand onto his shoulder.

"I think we need to make a little walk, Stiyl." Said Laura dangerously.

"R-right." Stiyl stood up and walked after her.

Kaori rolled her eyes.

"That damn woman..." She muttered.

* * *

That night Touma was back in his dorm with Index. Hana was staying at Mikoto's.

Index was reading through some important books about magic. She was trying to figure out who Magik really was and what spells were powerful enough to be used by them. Meanwhile Touma was doing his homework.

After a few minutes he stopped. He couldn't do his homework and not help Index out.

"Index, do you need any help?" Asked Touma.

She shook her head. "Touma, Magik is more dangerous than I thought...way more dangerous. If they get their hands on the Will of the network then the sisters are screwed. And they know spells better than any magicians I know. We can't defeat them on our own, or together...we need a plan, Touma."

"A plan..." Touma sat down next to her and looked down at the books. "We need someone with a lot of strength and who can mimic their spells..."

They both looked at each other and said at the same time:

"Hana!"

"Of course!" Yelled Touma. "Hana can imitate people's moves and other stuff! We need to call her immediately!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Hana..." Mikoto was poking Hana, who was laying on a mattress on the floor. Kuroko was already asleep.

Hana looked up. "Is she asleep?"

"Yep, let's go."

The two of them decided to take Magik down together. But Mikoto knew Kuroko would not let her, so they waited until Kuroko was asleep.

Mikoto and Hana jumped out of bed. Mikoto was wearing a black t-shirt with blue shorts and Hana was wearing long blue pants with a yellow t-shirt. Hana her hair was up in a ponytail.

Mikoto opened the window up. She grabbed Hana by her waist and jumped down to the street with her electricity.

They ran down the street, away from Tokiwadai middle school. Hana and Mikoto walked into an internet cafe, which was still open at night. They sat down at a computer.

"Alright, let's try to dig up some info on where Magik is, shall we?" Mikoto grinned and electricity sparked from her to the pc.

The computer made some noise. It showed a list of organizations inside of Academy City. But Magik was not shown.

"Eh?" Yelled Hana. "I don't see-"

"Hold on, I need to get deeper."

Mikoto closed her eyes. Screens popped up on the screen. Lists of members from Magik appeared. Another screen showed a 3D map. Mikoto opened her eyes and the screen went back to black.

Hana looked worried at her as Mikoto stood up. "And?"

"Magik is located just out of Academy City. If we take a train, we can get there by morning."

They walked out of the store. As they were walking to the train station, they heard a familiar voice.

"Oneesama."

It was Misaka 10032. She was carrying the little black cat.

"Ah, 10032. What are you doing here?" Asked Mikoto.

"Misaka was going to her check up, says Misaka." Said 10032.

"Aha."

"If Misaka may ask; where is Oneesama going at this hour? Asks Misaka as Misaka is eagerly awaiting for Oneesama's answer."

"Uhm...we are just taking a walk together." Lied Mikoto.

"At night? Asks Misaka."

"Yes." Said Hana and Mikoto both at the same time.

"Right. I shall be taking my leave then, says Misaka as Misaka does not believe them and walks away."

They stared at 10032, who calmly walked away.

* * *

After a few hours in the train, the two of them went further on foot. They walked down a path in the forest.

There were no other houses. Everything was jus trees and plants. Thanks goodness that Mikoto brought a flashlight with her.

Hana was holding her arm tightly. She didn't like the dark at all. As a young kid, she would always sleep by her parents or brother whenever she got scared.

All of a sudden they saw a huge building at the end of the path. It looked like a giant house, a big american castle.

The girls walked up to the front door. There were no guards.

"Where are the guards?" Asked Hana.

Mikoto shrugged. "I don't know...but to be sure..." Mikoto grabbed a coin. "There could be soldiers behind this door. If they attack, I will attack."

"Good. Let's go!"

The two of them opened up the door and charged in. But they were surprised to see no guard whatsoever.

"Where are they?" Whispered Hana.

"Maybe they are upstairs or something. It is strange though, I expected at least a few guards or magicians."

"True." Said Mikoto.

Mikoto and Hana walked up some stairs. They didn't saw any guards. It was really weird. The two of them walked into the office of Magik, where papers were lying on a desk and a laptop was open.

Hana looked through the papers. While Mikoto looked through the laptop.

"Mikoto...all the numbers of the sisters are in these papers...and a lot of information about...you."

Mikoto shivered. How creepy...she looked through the laptop files. On that there were names of Magicians and every esper in Academy city. About their powers and backstories...

Suddenly the two of them heard a click of a gun. They looked up to see a couple of goons with their guns pointed at them.

Takeshi Smith walked in while clapping in his hands. As usual he wore sunglasses.

"My, my, looked what the cat dragged in." He said sarcastically.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes. The guy really pissed her off. But she could use the coin in her hand to blast him away...

She looked at Hana. One of the goons had his gun right next to her head.

"I would not do anything, my dear. One pop and your friend here is gone."

Mikoto the coin slipped out of her hand. She bit on her lip and looked down.

"Follow us." Said Smith.

They followed with the guns poking in their back and walked through the hallway. After walking in silence they stopped in a big room with machines.

As he said nothing for a few minutes the girls got nervous.

"What are we going to do? I'm scared, Miko-chan..." Whispered Hana.

"Don't be. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Takeshi turned around. "Boys, send Hana to a cell. And put the other in the shackles over there by the wall."

While some goons escorted Hana away, two others pushed Mikoto against the wall and put her in the shackles, which were directly connected to the wall. Mikoto couldn't move her arms and legs anymore.

The goons stepped away and walked off.

"So, Mikoto Misaka." Said Takeshi. "How nice of you to come by."

"What are you planning to do with the network?!"

"Ah, the network...one of the most powerful things in the esper world, yet no one can excess it. My corporation Magik tried, but it wouldn't work, because of Last Order's new upgrade. So we needed a good plan..."

Two goons rolled in a bed. A person was on it, but Mikoto couldn't see it, because a sheet was laying over the person.

"The will would be our only excess to the network. So we needed her. But we couldn't just expect her to show up. We need to summon her!"

He grabbed the sheet and pulled it from the person. Mikoto's her eyes widened.

It was Misaka 9982.

"Number 9982, you remember her, don't ya?"

Mikoto started to shake and hyperventilate. "How...how...how...she...she got...c...c..crushed..."

Takeshi laughed. "We repaired her body with our newest technology. You see, the will needs a body. A host. If we killed a random sister, word would get out, so we got the remains and repaired her."

Electricity started to emerge from Mikoto's body towards Takeshi.

"You jerk!"

Takeshi simply walked through the electricity, without it affecting him. He grabbed her by her chin forcefully, took his sunglasses off and looked her in to the eyes with his red eyes.

"Electricity...a very strong factor, Mikoto. And you are the only one who can control it. There are only three other electro-masters in this city and they are all level one or two."

"Why can't I shock you?" Asked Mikoto all shaken up.

"Because I'm a Majin. I'm more powerful than Othinus or any other living being! And no one can stop Magik!"

He released her chin and walked over to 9982's body.

"The summoning will begin soon." Said Takeshi calmly.

His goons walked in and hooked some machines onto 9982's body. They walked off again.

"But first, I need to see how your friend is doing."

Takeshi walked off and locked the door behind him.

Mikoto looked up at her restraints. She needed to get out of this...but how? She looked around for something and saw a kei lying on a table. She used her electricity to get it to her and lose her from the retrains.

She jumped down and rubbed her wrist. Damn, it hurt...she walked over to the body of 9982. What should she do? She couldn't just leave her here...

Mikoto pulled the machines off from 9982. She sighed and laid her hand on the girls forehead.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, 9982..."

She stopped talking when 9982's eyes flew open. Mikoto stepped back in shock.

The girl sat up.

"I'm not 9982 /return. You and others know me as the Will of the whole network /return. I was waiting to come out, /backspace, that guy was in the room, preventing me / return."

She jumped from the table. She was only wearing a plastic bag as some kind of long t-shirt. Her hair was still as short as Mikoto's.

The will of the network always talked like that. She did not talked in third person, but she talked like some sort of tax machine. When she would start a new sentence, she would say return at the end of the first sentence. And when she would ask a question, she would say escape at the end. And instead of 'but' she said 'backspace'.

The girls walked to the door. It was locked with electricity. Mikoto was about to put her hand on the lock to unlock it, but the Will stopped her.

"Wait, Oneesama, there is a guard outside /return. We better go through the air ducts."

"R-right..."

The girls opened up the air duct and climbed in. They crawled through the airs shafts. It smelled like wet dogs. Mikoto was crawling at the back and was trying hard not too smell in the disgusting air. If it was air.

Suddenly the Will stopped crawling and Mikoto bumped into her.

"Ow! Hey!" Yelled Mikoto in surprise.

"Oneesama, shut up /return. We can jump down from here, through here." The girl pried it open and jumped down.

"Hey, wait!"

Mikoto jumped down after her.

They landed down in the hallway, where there were no guards.

"Oneesama, we need to get out of here /return. We can't stay."

"What?!" Mikoto couldn't believe her ears. "And leave Hana behind?! No way, you can go, but I'm staying!"

"I'm truly sorry for what we have done to you /return. /Backspace, I want you to be save more than anyone, since you are the one who gave us sisters life /return. So let's go."

Mikoto stared at her. What was she saying? That she gave the sisters life? But a lot of them died! They all...and she couldn't honestly leave Hana!

"I-"

She was cut off by a big noise from behind them. Mikoto shivered and turned around. The Will looked shocked.

* * *

Touma and Index were running through the night town. Touma had just called Kuroko, only to discover that Mikoto and Hana had left, without a trace. He somehow expected that they were going to the office of Magik.

"Where are we going?" Yelled Index.

"We are going to find Mikoto and Hana!" Said Touma. "They must have gone to the Magik office, those idiots!"

Just as they ran around the corner of some building, Touma bumped into Accelerator and Last Order.

Touma rubbed his head in pain and stood up. Accelerator rolled with his eyes.

"Touma Kamijou-san! Misaka yells as Misaka is excited to see him." Said Last Order.

"Shut up." Accelerator gave a knock on her head. He turned back to Touma and Index. "So, what are you two running around for?"

"Mikoto and Hana went to the office of Magik. We don't know where they are." Said Touma.

"Oh. Too bad, we can't help, you scum." Said Accelerator. He was about to walk off, but Last Order grabbed her sleeve and held him back.

"Wait, Accelerator, I can help a little! Says Misaka as Misaka has a good plan."

The little girl looked up at Touma.

"Every sister can sense each other and even though Oneesama isn't a clone, we always know where Oneesama is. Says Misaka Misaka."

"Huh?" Touma didn't get it.

Last Order got into the network and started to question the other sisters through the network.

"Has anyone seen Oneesama? Asks Misaka Misaka." Said Last Order.

Touma and Index looked confusedly at Accelerator.

"She is looking through the network." Said Accelerator. "It is weird, but you'll get used to it."

"Again; Has anyone seen Oneesama? Asks Misaka Misaka."

" _10032 here. Yes, Misaka saw Oneesama running towards the train station."_

 _"19090 here. Why do you need to know where Oneesama is?"_

"Because Touma Kamijou need to save her! Yells Misaka Misaka."

" _10032 here again. Misaka knows exactly where Oneesama went. Misaka will send you the exact location."_

Last Order kept quiet for what seemed like minutes.

"Uhm...mini-misaka?" Asked Touma.

"District 19, Haikyo-way , number 1." Said Last Order suddenly.

"District 19? Isn't that the abandoned district where no one lives anymore?" Said Index.

Touma nodded. "Yeah, it was supposed to be another school-district, but it failed. Then for a few years people lived there in the slumps, but eventually moved away. Now there isn't so much anymore there, except some old buildings...who would expect that Magik would have it's office there?"

"Anyone." Accelerator put his hand on Last Order's head. "Come on, Last Order, let's go. We don't have time for this."

"But-"

"Yomikawa only let us go out for some grocery shopping." Said Accelerator. "You gave them the adres and that's fine, so now-"

"THE WILL OF THE NETWORK IS THERE! YELLS MISAKA MISAKA!"

Everyone was quiet.

Accelerator looked baffled at her. The will of the network? Did that mean...?

"Then let's go..." He whispered.

* * *

Hana was sitting in her cel. What was she going to do? She couldn't break out, her power was to imitate others powers, and there was no one around.

She jumped up when Mr Smith walked into the room. He had his glasses on again.

"Ah, miss Hana, what a coincidence!" Said Takeshi.

"Coincidence my ass!" Yelled Hana. She ran towards him, but a guard held her back.

"Do you wanna know why I gathered all that info on the network, Hana?"

Hana was quiet and stopped struggling. The guard released her.

"I wanted to summon the will. The only one in the network who can take full control of any sister. With the Will I have control over 10,000 people! And if we train them all to level 5...imagine what we can do! The only ones in my way are Mikoto Misaka and you, Hana Fujimoto!"

"We will stop you, you jerk! You underestimate us espers!"

He chuckled. "I do not, Hana. Plus you are not only an esper."

"What are you talking about?" Hana got a bad feeling about this. When he took a few steps closer, she quickly took some steps back.

"Why do you think you moved out of town? Yes, your mother got a new job and everything, but it was for your safety. Otherwise people would go after you...and not only because that you're a level 5. You are a magician as well."

Hana blinked a few times with her eyes. Wait, what? A magician?

"I...can't be...I never used a spell in my life!"

"Because you've never tried. And because you've never tried, your powers has been building up in you, making you very powerful."

Hana looked down at her hands. Could she really use magic?

"Mr Smith!" A guard ran into the room. "Misaka Mikoto and the body of 9982 are gone."

"The Will must have been summoned in the time that we were gone...well...they must be around here somewhere. Let's have some fun with them. Send Akuma after them."

The guards swallowed. "R-right away!" And walked off.

"Akuma?" Muttered Hana.

* * *

The Will and Mikoto looked behind them. A wall was taken down and a man stepped out of the smoke.

The man had dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a formal suit with a black tie.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little lost Railgun and the Will." He sarcastically clapped into his hands.

"Who are you?!" Yelled Mikoto.

The man chuckled lightly. "The name is Akuma, ladies." He held his hand up and a ball of lightning appeared into his hand. "I'm an electro-master. Level 6."

Mikoto couldn't believe it. "L-level 6?" Such a thing couldn't exist. People could only go up to level 5.

"Yes. I know it's strange, an esper of level 6? But our company has the knowledge to make peers stronger without them falling out of control." Akuma gathered even more electricity within his hand. "But who cares. I'm here to play with you girls. Let's play tag! I'll give you 10 seconds to run. Ichi...ni..."

"What? I'll take you right, right now!" Yelled Mikoto.

The Will grabbed her by her arm and dragged her off.

"Oneesama, we need to escape /return. He is stronger than you."

"I know..." Muttered Mikoto as the Will dragged her through the hallways. She knew that she might not be able to defeat Akuma...but after what Magik did to Touma and all that information on her...she just wanted to take him on.

Mikoto stopped in her tracks.

"Oneesama /escape?" Asked the Will.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just leave my friends behind! Plus, I'm the Ace of Tokiwadai for fuck's sake..."

Mikoto took a deep breathe, awaiting an answer from her sister. The answer that would say that they really needed to get out of this situation.

"Alright Oneesama /return. Let's fight!" Said the Will.

Mikoto her eyes widened. Then she flashed her a big grin.

"/Backspace, we need to find a weapons closet /return! I can help, I know a lot about weapons like all the Misakas."

"8..." They heard the voice of Akuma behind them. Mikoto turned around to prepare herself.

"You go look around, I'll catch up!" She yelled.

"9..."

The Will ran off through the hallway.

"10!"

A bolt of electricity fired towards Mikoto. She pushed her hands forward to hold the electricity back.  
Akuma grinned as he gathered more electricity into his hand.

"Found you."

Mikoto shivered at his words. What a creep. She grabbed a coin from her pocket. She threw it up and fired her railgun towards him.

Akuma jumped out of the way. He fired even more electricity at her in a second. Mikoto ran further into the hallway. She did not see the Will anymore.  
The girl must have gone far ahead. Akumi dashed after her at incredible speed, using his powers. As he neared, Mikoto jumped up against the wall, using her magnetic powers.  
Akuma stopped running and looked at Mikoto.

"Running away, huh?"

Mikoto grabbed electricity from her head and fired it towards him.

"I'm not running away!"

Akuma was hit by the beam, but it did not affect him. Mikoto her eyes widened in surprise. Akuma made a big bolt of lightning. It was so bright that Mikoto needed to cover her eyes. He fired it towards her and Mikoto quickly jumped out of the way. But the lightning went after her and she was hit.

Every muscle in her body tensed. It really did hurt. Even though she was used to electricity, this was really much.  
It was like 10 thunderbolts were going through her body.

Mikoto panted as the beam disappeared and electricity was still sparking a little from her body.

Akuma chuckled again.

"Tired, huh? You see that's the difference between a 5 and a level 6. I can withstand way more electricity than you."

Mikoto stared at him. This couldn't be...there was no other electro-master than her in the city. He couldn't be an electro-master, she didn't sense it...he was something else.

But she didn't have time. He made another lightning bolt within his hand. Mikoto started to run again as fast as her legs would carry her.

She could her the electric buzz behind her, followed by a big noise.

The lightning bolt came right at her! She jumped up against the wall. This time she already knew that the lightning would follow her.  
And as it did, she jumped through mid-air and fired electricity towards it. An explosion followed, sending her flying through the air.

With the help of her magnetic powers, she landed carefully onto the ground. The smoke cleared and Akumi was nowhere to be seen.  
Maybe he had ran off...

Just as she thought that she was save she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello there."

She turned her around to stand face to face with Akuma. He fired a big electric bolt towards her. Mikoto quickly jumped away and ran through the hallway with the bolt behind her. She ran down a flight of big stairs. As she ran away, she looked behind her and fired some electricity at the bolt.

It exploded again and made Mikoto loose her footing. She tumbled down the stairs all the way down.

Mikoto hit the ground hard. She tried to stand up, but she was badly hurt. Electricity sparked from her body. She gathered her strength and stood up again. Akuma was far behind. He couldn't catch up, just if she kept moving. But what exactly is he?

Mikoto walked further. Her legs would barely move.

 _How can I defeat him? He can even repel my railgun..._ Mikoto grabbed the coin from her pocket and looked at it.

She quickly put it back in her pocket as she could hear footsteps behind her. She quickly ran further around a corner.

 _What now? I can't escape his attacks, I need to ambush him!_

Mikoto ran further. Akuma came around the corner with a bolt of electricity in his hand. Mikoto was hanging from the ceiling and fired a big railgun from above.

Akuma wasn't prepared for this attack and the railgun cut a part of his face off. Mikoto jumped back onto the floor in shock.

He was a robot! The half of his face showed mechanical parts and structure.

Mikoto gasped as he slowly turned his head around, which made a mechanic noise.

"What..." Whispered Mikoto in shock.

"Mikoto Misaka." Akuma said in a robotic voice. He put his arm forward. Electricity formed into his hand. Mikoto shrieked and quickly ran further as a beam of lightning nearly hit her.

She ran and ran, until she was sure that he was far behind.

She panted and leaned against the wall. What was she going to do? She couldn't keep running away, but the robot also repelled all her attacks...she had to think...how could she defeat him? What was his weakness?

"Misaka-san..."

She heard his voice echoing through the hallways. Mikoto knew she didn't have enough time...she jumped up and started to run again.

Mikoto could already hear the electric bolt behind her.

* * *

Touma, Index, Accelerator and Last Order all looked up at the big building in front of them.

"So here are Hana and Misaka." Said Index.

"No time to waste, let's go make our entrance." Accelerator broke the door down with the flick of his finger. Then as some guards tried to shoot him, he reflected the bullets and the guards were shot by their own bullets.

"Whoa." Said Touma. "Just whoa."

"We need to go up the stairs. Says Misaka Misaka." Said Last Order.

Touma, Index and Accelerator walked after her up the stairs. Last Order guided them into another hallway and another.

Then she suddenly stopped.

"Last Order, do you see something?" Asked Accelerator.

Around the corner walked the Will of the Network. Last Order and the others all gasped. The sister was holding a big gun.

"Another sister?" Said Touma confused.

"I'm not another sister/return. I am the Will of the Network." She said.

"The Will of the Network." Said Accelerator. He only met her once, but it was a quick encounter.

"Accelerator, Touma Kamijou, Index and Misaka 20000 /return. I know where Hana is /return. Follow me."

They all walked after the Will. Touma saw that the number 9982 was imprinted on the back of her leg.

 _9982...wasn't that?_

"Here is it." Said the Will.

They stood in front of a big cell door. There were no guards whatsoever.

The Will pointed her big gun at the door. She didn't fire, but looked at the door, as if she was examining it.

"I cannot fire through /return. Accelerator, if you please."

"Sure, let _me_ do it again, Tsk." Accelerator put his hand against the door. The door crumbled down within a second.

Hana was in the cell. When she saw them, she immediately ran towards them.

"You guys!" She wrapped her arms around Touma. "I thought you would never find us!" She looked at everyone else, including the sister. "Wait, is that the Will of the network?"

"Yes, she is! Says Misaka Misaka." Said Last Order.

"Then were is Mikoto-chan?" Asked Hana as she pushed Touma away.

They all suddenly heard a big noise coming from the other hallway.

"What was that?!" Said Touma.

They all ran into the other hall.

Mikoto ran towards them. Electricity was sparking from her and she was badly hurt with shoveled clothes. Her eyes widened as she saw her friends and she stopped with running.

"Miko-chan!" Yelled Hana in surprise. She was about to hug her, but then she saw how hurt Mikoto was.

"What are you guys doing here?! Get out!" Yelled Mikoto wildly.

She turned around as she heard footsteps.

Akuma appeared, still with the half of his face.

"There you are!" He said in a robotic voice.

Mikoto fired a small electric spark at him. She was almost out of electricity.

The electricity didn't affect him. Akuma walked towards them. He put his arm forward and electricity formed within his palm.

Touma saw how badly Mikoto looked. He stepped in front of her. Mikoto blushed and looked away.

"Stay away from her!" Yelled Touma.

"No can do." Akuma said. He fired the electric bolt at them.

Touma put his hand forward, ready to take the bolt. But Hana jumped in front of him. Touma gasped. What was she doing?!

Hana closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow. She put them against the electric bolt and it suddenly changed direction. It went right toward Akuma!  
As everyone was shocked by this, Akuma got electrocuted and fell down. His robot body was not fried, but just shut down.

Hana breathed heavily and her hands didn't glow anymore.

"Hana?" Whispered Mikoto. What just happened?

Hana looked down at her hands and then up again as she heard someone come closer.

Takeshi walked towards them, without any guards whatsoever with him.

"Mr Smith!" Said Hana.

"Hello there magicians and espers. And the Will!"

The Will narrowed her eyes. "What is your plan with the network , mr Smith /escape?"

"Mikoto is the strongest electro-master in the city. I needed an army. And since she was the one who got cloned...the only problem was that all the clones were just level two. So my plan was to summon the Will of the Network and get her to level up the sisters. But I accidentally learned that Hana was a magician!"

"Hana is a magician?" Said Touma confused.

Hana lowered her head. "Yeah...now I know why we got out of Academy City."

"Hana..." Whispered Mikoto.

The Will raised her gun at Takeshi. "You are not getting control of the Network /return!"

"Oh, am I?" Takeshi snapped with his fingers. The Will suddenly started to twitch and walked over to him.

"Wait, what is she-" Accelerator looked with wide eyes at Last Order who also walked towards him.

The eyes of the two sisters became bloodshot red.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have a plan? I'm a Majin, remember?" Said Takeshi.

"You!" Accelerator clenched his fists, ready to attack. But Takeshi chuckled.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He said while waving with his finger. He then put his hand on Last Order's head. "If you even touch me, these two will die. Remember, I control the network now."

"If you control it, then why isn't anything happening to short-hair?!" Yelled Index.

Mikoto gave Index a quick glare. Then she turned back to Takeshi. The nun was right. Why was she still...normal? If the man really was in control then he would have already turned her into his puppet.

"Oh, don't worry. Mikoto Misaka will turn as last. It will take a day." Said Takeshi.

"A day?" Muttered Mikoto.

"Yes. Tomorrow, as the sun sets...her eyes will turn red and then I will have control over the network!"

Accelerator gritted his teeth. He looked down at Last Order. Her eyes were red and emotionless. He was frustrated that he couldn't attack Takeshi Smith or save Last Order.

Touma suddenly dashed towards him and raised his right hand, ready to punch him down. But the click of a gun stopped him.

He froze in his steps. His fist was inches away from Takeshi's face. The Will of the Network held her gun right by is head.

"Take a step back or I will shoot you /return. I repeat; take one step back."

Touma's fist trembled.

"Touma!" Yelled Index.

Touma sighed and lowered his fist. He took a few steps back. The Will lowered her gun.

"Now you people should leave."

"Leave?! Don't mess with me!" Said Mikoto. She pushed Touma out of the way. "As if I'll let you have your way, you-"

Hana grabbed Mikoto by her arm. "Miko-chan, let's go home."

"What?! Didn't you hear me?!"

Hana looked nervously at the red-eyed sisters. They couldn't do anything at this point. Last Order and the Will would die if they would attack...

Touma grabbed Mikoto and swung her over his shoulder.

"Wha! Let me go, you idiot!" She tried to fry him, but he was holding her with his right hand, so Mikoto couldn't do anything.

The four of them walked out of the building. Mikoto had stopped thrashing around. Hana and Index were both silent. Touma in the meantime was worried as well.

"I will get you back..." Said Accelerator to himself. "I will definitely get you back, Last Order!"

* * *

Kuroko woke up the next morning. She yawned, sat up and stretched her arms out. She looked around the room and her eyes widened.

There was Hana, calmly sitting on Mikoto's bed.

"Good morning!" Said Hana as if nothing had happened.

Kuroko quickly jumped onto Mikoto's bed. "Hana-san! What happened? Why did you leave so soon?!"

"C-calm d-down..." Stuttered Hana. "Mikoto and I just went for a...walk..."

"Aaaah! You're lying!" She grabbed Hana by her shoulders and shook her. "What happened?!..."

"N-nothing!" Yelled Hana.

She stopped shaking Hana. "Wait...by walk...do you mean that...that man...I mean 'the ape'...he took her on a date, didn't he?!"

Hana stared for a second at Kuroko. Mikoto wouldn't like too drag Kuroko into this mess. She just had to lie.

"You're right." Hana sighed.

"Whaaa-?"

"Touma took Mikoto on a date. And they kissed-"

"Who kissed?" Mikoto just walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed with wet hair.

"Oneesama!" Kuroko teleported in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Hana just told me that you went on a date with that disease of a man!"

Mikoto immediately went red. She glanced at Hana. "What? No way!"

Kuroko sighed and let go of her hands. "Good...I want you to keep your body pure, Oneesama."

"Pure?" Asked Mikoto.

Kuroko snickered. _For me!_ She thought.

"Yes, Oneesama needs to take good care of her body." Said Kuroko.

"Aha!"

 _I need to stop her from giving her body to him! It's my duty as her kouhai!_

"So what did you guys do?" Asked Kuroko.

"Oh, uhm..." Mikoto looked nervously away. Should she tell the truth?

 _Tell me, Oneesama, I will be here for you!_

"And when you're crying I will take my chance!"

Hana and Mikoto both stared at Kuroko.

Kuroko stiffened up. Oh no, what did she just say?! Did she say her thoughts out loud?

"Ku-ro-ko..." Electricity sparked from Mikoto's head.

"Ah, Oneesama!" Said Kuroko. "I-I uh...I was just joking!"

Mikoto put her hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "You know what will happen..."

"Hey, maybe we should tell her." Said Hana.

Mikoto her expression changed.

"Tell me what?" Asked Kuroko.

Mikoto sighed. "Kuroko...do you want to hear me out? I don't wish to keep anymore secrets from you...even when things get really dark."

Kuroko nodded.

"Alright..."

Mikoto gave Hana another glance, before explaining the whole story to Kuroko.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 05

Accelerator was walking through the town with Misaka Worst. Yomikawa ordered them to get some air. Accelerator couldn't stop thinking about Last Order and how he failed to save the young sister. He had been inside all morning, so he had to go outside.

And since Misaka Worst wasn't actually an original sister, but a sister of the third season and someone who hacked into the network, she wasn't under control.  
So, she tagged along with Accelerator for a short arrend.

"You know..." Said Worst as they walked through the streets. "We should just go and save Last Order ourselves!"

"We can't." Said Accelerator. "We need to wait until Mikoto Misaka has turned, then we can attack."

Worst ran forward. She turned around and put her hands against his chest.

"But Misaka thinks that this is so boring!" Yelled Worst.

Accelerator pushed her away. "We can't."

"There are a lot of sisters in his hands and you won't help?"

"Look, we can't attack them all of a-"

"Boring! We just waltz in there and shoot them down!" Worst made a gun sign and acted as if she was shooting at him.

Accelerator got annoyed. "Stop acting like a child, you little-"

"Oh! Look! Misaka sees that they're selling crepes, buy me one!"

"I'm not buying you a crepe."

"Please! Misaka really wants one! Or does Misaka needs to trash around like a little child to let you give in?"

Accelerator said nothing and looked up at the sky.

"Hey, listen to Misaka!" Worst shook Accelerator by his arm.

 _Last Order...I hope that you're okay..._ Thought Accelerator to himself.

* * *

"Crepe, crepe!"

Hana, Kuroko and Mikoto were standing in front of a crepe-stand just outside of the dorm.

"Crepe!" Sang Hana in an excited tone.

Since Mikoto would turn at the end of the day, they decided to take her out to lift her spirits up.

"Yes, yeah, hold on." Said Mikoto as she grabbed her money.

"Which one would you like to take?" Asked Kuroko.

"Strawberry." Said Hana. "And you?"

"I think I'll have...nothing..."

"What? Take something!" Hana looked down at Kuroko's waist. "What are you, dieting?"

"Dieting? What? No! I just don't feel hungry, plus a lady like me needs to stay in form for judgement."

"In form? You are so thin already!" Said Mikoto. "Come on, Kuroko, eat something..." She turned back to the shop owner. "I'll have a strawberry too..."

"Sorry, but I'm not really hungry." Said Kuroko. She huffed and wiped her hair back.

"Then..." Mikoto gave Hana her crepe. She held her own crepe in front of Kuroko. "At least take a bite. I can't eat when you won't-"

"Aah!" Kuroko grabbed her arms. "Is this a proposal to an indirect kiss, Oneesama?"

"No, let go!" Yelled Mikoto against Kuroko.

Hana giggled as Mikoto held Kuroko off. She bit in her strawberry crepe, which tasted delicious.

Suddenly two hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Sang a sweet voice.

Hana smiled. She knew that voice...

"Saten-san?"

The person behind her giggled and made a swirl around her, so that she faced her.

It was indeed Ruiko Saten.

"You're right!" Said Ruiko excited.

Hana felt more people behind her and turned around to see Uiharu, Index and Touma.

"You guys, what are you doing here?"

"We are here to see Mikoto." Said Touma.

Within a second Kuroko teleported close to him. "Oh, are you?!"

Mikoto shrieked and ran over to them. "Oi, Kuroko!"

"Oneesama, I do not condone your relationship with this maggot. Run away before he tries anything wei-aah!"

Mikoto grabbed Kuroko by her ear.

"You are always the one who is always trying anything weird, you pervert!"

"B-but Oneesama, I do it out of love!" Said Kuroko whining.

"So do I." Said Touma all of a sudden.

Everyone stared at him frozen. Touma kept a serious look. Saten and Uiharu both smiled.

Mikoto sparked a little. She looked away while blushing madly. Kuroko kept glaring at Touma.

 _Oh no..._ Thought Touma. _I have so much bad luck..._

* * *

They all went to the mall.

"Wait, why are we going to the mall?" Asked Mikoto.

Her friends all smiled and didn't say a word to her. Mikoto felt like they were hiding something from her. Maybe they had a surprise for her?

Kuroko walked between Touma and Mikoto. She didn't leave them out of her sight.

"We're here." Said Hana.

Mikoto gasped. They were at a special Goketa market! All kinds of stands were there with Gekota brands, children were running around while their parents were slumping behind their and there was even a Gekota mascot.

"GEKOTA!" Screamed Mikoto. Her eyes immediately turned insane, like some kind of frog-eyes.

Touma covered his ears. Ow, she could screech like a cat!

"We thought that you would like to spend this day with some of this childish stuff, oneesama." Said Kuroko. "Not that-"

"THANK YOU!" Mikoto grabbed Kuroko and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She released her and dashed off.

Kuroko blushed and rubbed her cheek. Oneesama had kissed her on the cheek!

"Good idea, Touma." Said Hana. "To take her to this...thing."

"Yeah, well we better go after her." Said Touma. "Or we lose her."

While they all walked after Mikoto, Kuroko was still blushing. She was thinking about how she got kissed on the cheek...and this was all Touma's idea too...

Mikoto pushed a few kids out of the way and leaned over the counter by a shooting stand.

"Oh..." She saw a big Gekota plushy.

The shop owner smiled at her. "To participate you need to hit the target with this gun. But aren't you a little old-"

Mikoto grabbed one of the guns laying in front of her. She pointed it right at the bulls-eye target.

"How many times do I need to shoot?" Asked Mikoto.

"Uhm..." The shop owner looked at her friends, who just gave him a 'just-let-her-play' look. He looked back at Mikoto. "Five times."

Mikoto closed one eye. She stared for a few seconds at the target. Then she pulled the trigger.

The first bullet flew right past the target.

"Four more!" Laughed the shop owner. He thought that Mikoto wouldn't hit the next ones. And a girl from Tokiwadai would bring in a lot of money...

Everyone was holding their breath as the next bullets missed the target one by one.

"One more!" Said the shop owner.

Hana raised her eyebrows when she noticed a small spark coming from Mikoto's head. Wait...she wasn't going to...?

The gun went off...

And the target was hit.

Everyone their mouth hang open in awe.

"It looks like I've won." Said Mikoto.

"It does..." The shop owner grabbed the plushy and handed it over.

Mikoto shrieked in happiness and hugged the plushy.

"Happy?" Asked Hana as she giggled a little.

Mikoto smiled and nodded to her.

"Let's take a picture with the mascot!" Said Index.

"Yeah!" She and Mikoto ran off to the mascot. The rest sighed.

"How is she so childish..." Muttered Ruiko.

"What?" Asked Touma and Uiharu.

Ruiko shook her head. "N-nothing...so, Kamijou-san, what is the plan on how to stop Takeshi Smith?"

"Well...after Mikoto is turned, Accelerator, Index, Kanzaki-san, Stiyl, Kuroko and me are going to fight them..." He sighed for a second and looked at Mikoto.  
He didn't like this whole situation...

Uiharu and Ruiko glanced at each other. Touma didn't noticed how the worried they looked and just stared at Index and Mikoto who were posing with the mascot.

"Wait! We everyone needs to get into the shot!" Yelled Mikoto and she ran over to the others. She grabbed Kuroko by her arm. "Come on!"

The girls ran laughing after Mikoto to the mascot.

Touma was about to follow when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind and something soft was touching his back.

"Touma Kamijou-san..." Sang a female voice.

Touma went red. He knew that voice...

"Misaka Worst..." He muttered.

"Good guess!" Said Worst. She released him. Touma turned around and stumbled back to see Worst and Accelerator.

"You guys! What are you doing here?" Said Touma in surprise.

Misaka Worst grinned. "Misaka was looking for you, my lover-"

Accelerator grabbed her by her arm away from Touma.

"Shut up, you! Let's go, we need to get a new coffee machine for Yomikawa."

"Yeah, yeah...ah, Oneesama!" Said Worst as Mikoto ran towards them.

Mikoto caught her breath for a second and then looked at Accelerator and her sister.

"What are you two doing here? Aren't you under Yomikawa's care?"

"We are just running an errand for her. We aren't dogs or something, we are allowed to freely roam the streets." Accelerator looked annoyed at Misaka Worst who grabbed Mikoto and pulled her into a hug. "But people like Worst should be on a leash."

"Shut up, arm breaker." Said Misaka Worst. She released Mikoto. "Anyway, what are you and Oneesama doing here?"

"I'm here to enjoy my day before..." Mikoto looked down in sadness. She clenched her fist.

Touma put his hand onto her shoulder. "H-hey, how about you two get in the picture too?"

Accelerator looked over at the others who were waving at them and yelling at them to hurry up. He didn't really feel like it, but...he saw how Mikoto Misaka looked. She was really upset. And he owned her since he killed a lot of sisters.

"Fine." Said Accelerator. Mikoto looked up in surprise at him. "I guess we have some time."

As they walked to the mascot Misaka Worst looked with a strange look at Accelerator.

"What?" Muttered Accelerator.

"Nothing..." Giggled Misaka Worst. She knew that Accelerator had a good side after all...even when he was crazy...

They all stood next to the mascot as a random guy took a picture with a polaroid.

The mascot stood in the middle. Mikoto stood next to him on his right, Kuroko was next to her, following was Touma and Hana. On the left of the mascot were Uiharu, Ruiko, Index, Accelerator and Misaka Worst.

"Alright, 1,2,3!"

As the photographer took the picture they all threw their arms up in the air. It was part of taking a picture with the mascot.

The flash went off and a picture came out of the camera. The man handed the picture to Touma and the others.

"Let me see, let me see!" Yelled Mikoto.

Everyone took a good look at the picture. It was really funny how everyone was wearing different expressions. Accelerator looked like he was being tortured. Ruiko and Uiharu were smiling. Hana was sticking out her tongue. Touma was being glared down by Kuroko. Mikoto and Misaka Worst looked at each other.

"Accelerator, you should smile more!" Yelled Misaka Worst.

"You little..." Accelerator gritted through his teeth.

Kuroko felt a little guilty as she saw Mikoto looked uncomfortable at Touma and look away again. Kuroko sighed. She knew she needed to be more comfortable, since Oneesama and that...man...would be dating.

She turned to Touma, who immediately tensed up when he saw her serious stare.

"Mister Kamijou-san." Said Kuroko.

"Yes?!" Said Touma.

"How about you take Mikoto to a calm place? That way you two can have some private time..."

"Huh?!" Mikoto looked confused at Kuroko. What was she...?

"Take it's as a repay for making her happy, Kamijou-san. Take this change, I will not allow it ever again."

"Kuroko-"

Before Mikoto could speak any further, Touma grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

Ruiko saw the two of the running off.

"Hey, where are they going?" Said Ruiko confused.

* * *

"Hey, slow down!"

Touma dragged Mikoto all the way out of the mall, through the city all the way to the riverbed where a lot of clovers where blooming. This was also the riverbed where they fought and where Mikoto searched for the lost bag when she joined Judgement for a day.

Touma finally stopped and slumped down into grass. They both panted heavily.

"Is she following us?" Panted Touma.

Mikoto shook her head and sat down beside him. "If she would be following us I would get a bad feeling..."

Touma chuckled and looked at the stream.

"Do you remember when we fought here?" Asked Mikoto. She gasped as she quickly covered her mouth. That was right...Touma lost his memories back then...  
"I'm sorry..." She added quickly.

"Well, I do remember saving your sisters. And the penalty game...haha..." Said Touma with a smile. "And how Misaka 10032 showed me her underwear when you forced me to the mall...haha...it's funny how she is not wearing any briefs, even though she is your clone. And she is also a lot more feminine..."

"Oi!" Mikoto poked him in the chest. "What do you mean by 'she showed me her underwear'?!"

Touma blushed nervously. He looked away. Mikoto's eyebrow was twitching.

"Are so much into the whole sister thing?!"

Touma shrieked and held out his hand. Mikoto sparked a little.

"What do you do with her?!"

Touma jumped up in panic. "I...uh..."

Mikoto stood up as well. "You jerk! Are y-you c-c-cheating o-o-o-on m-m-m-me!?"

"No I-"

"Don't fuck with me, you...uwaah!" Mikoto lost her footing and fell down.

"Biri-biri!"

Touma grabbed her. They both fell down in the grass. Mikoto was on her back with Touma above her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Touma with concern.

Mikoto realized their position and became red. "Ah...uh...y-yeah..."

Touma sighed in relief. He smiled to himself. "Good...I swear you really make me worry. By the way; I didn't force her to take her underwear off, she was just suddenly taking it off, I was not doing anything to her! I'm not into the sister thing! I like the original!"

"Huh?" Whispered Mikoto. "What was that?"

"I like you!" Said Touma.

Mikoto swallowed nervously and looked away. He...liked her? Not that she didn't knew it...but...but...

"So, how about you?"

Mikoto looked back up at him. "What?"

Touma swallowed and leaned a bit closer, so close that their noses were almost touching.

"What do you think about me?" Touma's heart was racing.

"I...think...I...I...I like you too!" She said.

Touma smiled. He put his hand against her cheek.

"Eep!" Said Mikoto.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" Touma quickly retracted his hand.

"No...it's...it's just...you touched me with your right hand...that hand can undo any spell."

Touma chuckled again. "So? That way I'm sure that you're not under any spell when you've said you liked me."

"H-hey..." Mikoto looked for a second to her side. The sun was slowly going down. Touma noticed it too and gasped.  
She looked back at him. "It is almost time..."

Touma his eyes widened. He had almost forget...

 _Tomorrow, as the sun sets...her eyes will turn red and then I will have control over the network!_

He looked back down to see Mikoto with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared..." He heard her whisper.

Touma gritted his teeth. He tried to hold his tears back, but they fell down anyway.

"Touma...?" Said Mikoto as his tears fell down onto her cheeks.

"Mikoto..." He pulled her into a hug and sat onto his knees. Mikoto her heart was going wild as she felt his arms around her. "I...I will definitely save you!"

Mikoto her eyes widened. Her shoulders shook and she started to sob.

"T-touma..."

"I'm glad that we've met...Mikoto..."

"Will you wake me up?" Whispered Mikoto with a weak voice.

"Yes..." Said Touma. He held her even tighter. "I will wake you up..."

"Good..."

Mikoto stopped talking and her body became weak. Touma slowly laid her body down. He stood up and wiped his tears away.

He looked over at the sun. It was gone and the night fell.

"So, it has begun."

Touma turned around to see Kuroko, Accelerator, Misaka Worst, Index, Hana and Kaori.

"You guys...wait, how did you get here?" Asked Touma.

"I teleported them." Said Kuroko. "Unbelievable. I would normally kill you for touching her, but this time I've made an exception."

"Right...Where are Saten and Uiharu-san?"

"We had to leave them behind." Said Hana. "They are both not espers, but they gave us earpieces, here." Hana threw an earpiece at him. "That way they can communicate with us if something go wrong."

All of a sudden Mikoto opened up her eyes. They were bloodshot red.

She stood up and looked at the others.

"Shit." Said Accelerator.

"Do not stand in my way." She said in a monotone voice. She then simply turned around and walked off.

"Alright, let's follow her from a distance." Said Kuroko quietly.

* * *

Mikoto walked all the way out of town. She even took a train out of the city.

Touma and his friends followed close behind. The girl did not seemed to notice them.

They stepped of the train on some abandoned station. They then walked into a forest.

"Where is she going?" Muttered Kaori.

"Ssh!" Hist Touma.

Mikoto looked over her shoulder for a second. Everyone hid just in time in the bushes.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

They followed her for another good minutes, until they all stopped and gasped.

"Whoa..." Said Touma.

In the middle of a field there was a giant aircraft. Thousands of Sisters were walking around and preparing stuff for the ship.

Touma saw Mr Smith and his henchmen giving them orders. Mr Smith smirked when he noticed Mikoto walking towards him.

"Miss Misaka! You finally arrived!" Said Mr Smith.

"Yes, boss." Mikoto said in a monotone voice. "I arrived. What do you expect from me?"

Mr Smith nodded towards a few sisters. The two of them walked into the big aircraft. They walked out a few minutes later with what seemed like giant coin.

"What..." Stammered Kuroko in awe.

Touma clenched his fist. "It's a giant coin...I think..." He looked in shock as he realized the situation. "He...he wants...to...incinerate Academy City!"

"Incinerate?!" Said Misaka Worst while raising her eyebrows. "How dumb."

"Well then, we should stop them then, huh?!" Accelerator grinned. He was ready to charge in, but Touma grabbed his arm.

"Hold on, Accel. We need a plan...we can't just go and kill off those sisters..." Touma quickly let go of his arm when Accelerator glared at him.

"Then what is your plan?" Sneered Accelerator.

Touma held his right hand up. "This. We all know that Last Order is the key of the network. If I touch her with my right hand, then all the sisters might return back to normal in time for Last Order to put up a firewall."

"Okay and I assume that we must hold them back?" Asked Kuroko.

Touma nodded. "Yes. I want you to hold the sisters away from me. Meanwhile, Kaori and Index will go with me into the ship. I'm certain that Last Order is in there, since I don't see her walking between all those sisters..."

"True." Said Hana. "She might be inside-"

"Blah blah, shall we go?!" Yelled Misaka Worst.

Kuroko raised her eyebrows. This clone did not resemble Oneesama at all. She did not have any grace...she also looked a bit older than the other clones...

"Shirai-san!"

Touma caught her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go!"

"Right!" Said Kuroko.

The 7 of them ran onto the field. Mr Smith noticed them and grinned widely.

"Aah, look who we have here! The little rescuers!" He snickered.

All of the sisters took on the same formation and pointed their guns at them.

"Accelerator, cover me!" Yelled Touma. He grabbed Index and Kanzaki by their hands and dashed for the ship.

Accelerator laughed maniacally and made a protective shield. The bullets that were fired got stuck within the shield or fell down. This time they didn't reflect, because Accelerator didn't actually want to hurt the sisters.

Hana put her hands onto the ground and rocks shot out of the ground.

"Whoa, easy there, magician!" Yelled Accelerator.

Kuroko ran up to Touma, Index and Kaori. She put her hand onto his shoulder and teleported them close to the ship.

"Kuroko..." Said Touma.

Kuroko quickly let go of his shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just because we are rivals in love, doesn't mean you can't ask for my help."

She teleported back into the battlefield.

Touma, Index and Kaori ran into the ship. There wasn't much, just a big piece of metal floating in the air.

"What is this?" Asked Kaori.

"Oh, don't you know?"

They all turned around to see Mikoto along with Last Order.

"You know how small my railgun is, don't you?" Said Mikoto. "Now what would happen if I fired this big boy?"

"You would kill every sister out there!" Yelled Touma.

Mikoto shook her head. "No." She started to spark a little. "We plan to destroy the city. That is why it is in an air-"

"Craft." Mr Smith came out of a dark corner. He finished the sentence and put his hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Takeshi Smith." Said Touma. He clenched his fist. "Let go of her."

"As you wish. Mikoto, take care of these little shits."

Electricity sparked around her body. She ran towards them with lightning speed. Touma shrieked and held his hands in front of him to cover his eyes.

But Kaori drew her sword.

"Kamijou-san! Get to the brat!" Yelled Kaori.

Touma looked over at Last Order. He had to touch her with his hand. It was the only way to save the network.

Mikoto made an electric staff in her hand. Kaori ran over to Mikoto. Their weapons collided against each other.

Touma and Index ran past them towards Last Order.

But Takeshi Smith suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Not now! I need more time!" Yelled Takeshi.

Touma and Index were blown against the wall. Touma stood up in pain. Index was still on the ground. She was unconscious.

"Dammit..." Touma clenched his fist. "You are one annoying guy."

"Am I annoying?" Takeshi laughed. "You are the one who won't just let me take over the network! I'm one of the few who worked on it, dammit!"

Touma gasped. "You are one of the few who worked on the project?"

"Years ago. Man, but I had such great ideas for the network! But they wanted to use it on some level 5. I wanted an army to take over Academy City! But they thought that I was crazy! And they pushed me out of the project! But now I'll show them what the network is capable of!"

"I'll show you what I am capable off!" Touma ran towards him. He raised his fist, ready to punch him.

Takeshi avoided his fist and grabbed him by the collar. He held the boy up. Then he clenched his other fist and hit him down in his stomach.

"I know about your imagine breaker, boy!" He punched him again and threw him down. "And it is no match for a god like me!"

"A god?" Touma stood up. He chuckled and coughed up a little bit of blood. He smeared the blood from his mouth. "You are no god, you are more like a demon."

Takeshi gritted his teeth.

Touma clenched his fist. He ran towards Takeshi. Takeshi used his powers to push Touma down into the ground. Touma was pushed so hard into the ground that the floor cracked. Takeshi made another movement with his hand and Touma was shoved against a wall.

"You are nothing!" Yelled Mr Smith.

Touma was again shoved against a wall and another wall. He spit out more blood as he could feel all the pain.

"Kamijou!" Yelled Kaori. She jumped away from Mikoto.

Mikoto threw her electric weapon at her. Kaori swung with her sword the weapon out of the way.

"Dammit, Index!" Kaori saw Index standing up with her head in her hands.

Mikoto fired a spark at Kaori. Kaori jumped out of the way. She used her Nanasen, seven flashes, to cut Mikoto. The wires appeared around Mikoto's body.

Mikoto wanted to use her electricity to jump up to the wall. But the wires were there as well. Mikoto stayed in her place frozen.

"Move one inch and you are done." Said Kaori.

Mikoto grinned. "Oh, am I?" A little spark came from her head. It went through the wires and hit Kaori. Kaori stumbled back from the shock and the wires disappeared. Mikoto dashed towards her. Electric sparks came from around her body.

She hit against Kaori who slammed against the wall.

Kaori slid down and groaned in pain.

Mr Smith held Touma up by his neck.

He smirked as Touma struggled to break free.

"Poor little guy! There is no way that you can save them!" Yelled Takeshi.

He used his powers again to throw Touma against the wall again. But this time Touma smirked.

Touma landed with his feet against the wall. He pushed himself off with his right hand forward.

Takeshi made a protective field around himself, but Touma bursted through it. He clenched his fist and hit Takeshi right across his face.

Takeshi fell down to the ground. Blood splattered from his nose.

Touma panted as he landed onto his two feet.

"You leave the network alone!" Said Touma. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

Kaori and Touma were silent. Takeshi laid there for a few minutes until he started to laugh.

"Ahahaha...ahahahahahhahaha!" Laughed the man.

Touma narrowed his eyes. What was he laughing about?

"You don't see it?! Do you?! I am in control!"

"Kamijou, watch out!" Screamed Kaori.

Touma could hear the crackling behind him. He jumped out of the way just in time. A big electric spark flew right by his shoulder.

Touma stumbled and turned around to see Mikoto. Electricity was sparking from around her head.

Takeshi stood up. "Original, dispose of this pest."

Mikoto nodded and started to spark even more. She grabbed a piece of lightning from her head and shot it towards Touma. Touma extended his hand and the lightning disappeared.

"Mikoto, listen to me!" Yelled Touma. "You need to snap out of it!"

"Your words won't reach her." Said Takeshi.

Mikoto walked towards Touma. Her eyes were still red and electricity was sparking around her body.

"Touma, you need to get Last Order!" Yelled Index suddenly.

Touma turned around to see Last Order.

She was calmly standing there. It looked like the little sister wasn't even aware of her surroundings.

But Mikoto saw what he wanted to do.

Touma ran towards Last Order. But a big piece of lightning hit him in the back.

He fell down onto the ground. He quickly got up on his hands and crawled towards Last Order.

But he was suddenly shocked by more electricity.

"Going somewhere?"

He heard Mikoto's voice from behind him. Touma grunted and crawled further. This wasn't the Mikoto he knew. He had to do it. Anything to save the sisters.

Another beam hit him from behind. Touma yelled in pain and slumped down in front of Last Order's feet.

"What a weakling." Said Takeshi. "You can't even save the one you love..."

Touma chuckled. Takeshi raised his eyebrows.

"You're right..." Touma mumbled. "I can't...because Mikoto doesn't need saving!"

Suddenly Kaori grabbed Mikoto from behind. The girl screamed and tried to struggle free.

"Hey!" Yelled Takeshi.

Using the confusion Touma jumped up and put his right hand onto Last Order's head.

Last Order her eyes lit up. She started to shake and a lightning beam came from her head. It strangely didn't hit Touma or his friends. Instead it just went to Mikoto's head and outside of the ship to the other sisters.

"12328465Zajhd0201927DDH183764ADU769-" Last Order started to blabber strange codes.

Index and Kaori looked at each other. Touma kept his right hand on Last Order her head.

Outside Kuroko, Hana, Accelerator and Misaka Worst were all looking in awe as the sisters dropped their weapons and their eyes turned back to normal.

Last Order stopped talking. She blinked and her eyes were back to normal.

The girl looked around and then up at Touma in confusion.

"Where am I? Why are you touching my head?" Asked Last Order.

Touma grinned slightly. But then his smile faded as he fell onto his knees.

Mikoto turned back to normal as well. She just saw Touma falling down to his knees.

"Touma-" Before she could speak further she was pushed aside by Kaori who rushed to Touma's side.

"Kamijou-san! We need to get you to a hospital!" Yelled Kaori.

Mikoto was confused. What happened? The last thing she remembered she was in his arms looking at the sunset...oh no...did she hurt him?

Touma grunted in pain and grabbed his stomach. Mr Smith was somehow already gone.

"W-what happened..." Stuttered Mikoto. "I-"

"You happened!" Yelled Kaori in a fit of rage.

Mikoto backed away. "I..." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Index, who looked away from her. Mikoto shook her head. "Sorry..."

She grabbed a coin from her pocket and threw it up. A hole was made through the ship in the other direction.

"Oneesama?" Asked Last Order.

Mikoto didn't answer. She walked away with her head hung low.

Touma saw her walking away. He tried to stand up, but fell down onto his stomach. He started to feel dizzy and his vision blurred. He heard the panicked voices of Kuroko, Accelerator, Hana and the sisters before passing out.

* * *

Touma Kamijou's eyes shot open.

He sat up to see that he was in the regular hospital in an hospital bed. His head and stomach were bandaged.

"Ah, you're awake." Heaven Canceler just walked into the room. His friends, Index, Kaori and Hana, were also in the room.

Touma groaned. "What happened? Did we defeat Mr Smith? Where are the sisters?!"

"Calm down." Said Hana. She smiled, but her eyes showed a little bit of sadness. "They are fine. Even though Takeshi Smith escaped..."

"Oh yeah..." Touma remembered how they engaged into a fight. He punched the man down, but the man seemed indestructible. He suddenly also remembered Mikoto walking away. He pushed the covers off.

"Touma, what are you doing?!" Said Index worried.

"Where is Mikoto?! I need to see her!"

"You can't!" Yelled Kaori. This startled Touma. His eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" Muttered Touma.

Kaori looked down in sadness. "Because...we don't know where she is...Kuroko can't get a hold of her and neither can we. And it is all my fault! I told her that she was to blame for your demise."

"Kaori..." Touma put his hand onto her shoulder. "You don't need to apologize. This is not your fault. So, please, stop crying."

Kaori looked up at him. She wiped her tears away and nodded.

"Good. Now, we just need to find her..." Said Touma.

Hana shook her head. "We already looked al over the place. And since we can't locate her...I'm fearing for the worst."

She held her breath before speaking up.

"She might went and look for Mr Smith."

Touma felt his heart drop. He remembered the last time she did that.

And it didn't end too well.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 06

In a high building in Academy city there was a girl sitting on a small throne. She was holding a book in her hands.

The girls name was Othinus. The powerful magician was flipping through an old book. She yawned in boredom. Nothing happened in days. She heard that Touma got into the hospital and about how the sister network turned back to normal...but there was no-

"Othinus!"

Tadao ran into the room. Othinus threw her book away and straightened her back.

She noticed a familiar face behind him.

"Mikoto Misaka..." Muttered Othinus.

The brown haired girl pushed Tadao aside and walked up to Othinus.

"Othinus, right?!" Asked Mikoto with a bit of frustration in her voice.

Othinus noticed her dissolved clothes. The girls was sparking with a bit of electricity. Her hair was a mess.

"Yes." Said Othinus.

"You're the strongest magician ever, I believe?"

Othinus smirked a little. "I guess...why?"

"I need help to defeat Mr Smith and his company called Magik. I want to take them down for what they did to my idiot and the network."

"You know that Mr Smith is stronger than me, right? I can't defeat him on my own."

Mikoto sparked a little more. "You should know that I'm really stressed right now..."

"But, I do know a guy who wields as much power as me. He might be able to help us defeat mr Smith."

Mikoto nodded. "Okay...what is his name?"

"Ollerus."

* * *

 _Message not received._

Touma sighed. He was in his dorm room, already out of the hospital. Heaven Canceler told him to take it easy.

But Touma was still worried about a certain railgun.

He sat down on his bed. He was trying to send the message again. But it looked like it kept failing to send.

"Toumaaa..." Said Index. "Why don't you put the phone down and make me some food?"

Touma smiled sadly. "R-right..."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He filled a pan with water and put it on the gas. He grabbed some ramen and started on making dinner.

Index was sitting in front of the tv. In her lap she held a small kitten, sphinx.

"So, Touma, I might have an idea to locate short-hair."

Touma jumped up. He ran to Index, crouched down and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"How?! And why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"Because you were dwelling in your own sadness. I thought that you didn't want to think about her."

Touma sweat dropped.

"Index-san, you could at least say it earlier. Now, how do we find her?"

"Well...she is going to fight Mr Smith, right?" Said Index. "If we find Mr Smith, then we find short-hair..."

"But how do we find Mr Smith? I mean, he could be anywhere..."

"We will find him, if we find one of his accomplices. Or we could call Othinus. She is a former Majin and might be able to sense him."

Touma his hands fell down to his side. "I guess we have to call Othinus, huh?"

* * *

Mikoto, Othinus and Tadao were standing in front of a big door.

This big door would lead to the office of Ollerus, a former magic god, now a magician.

Mikoto pulled her hoodie back, which Othinus gave to her, so that no one in the city would recognize her.

"Do we just barge in?" Asked Tadao.

"A knock would be more subtle." Othinus brought her fist to the door. She knocked on the door.

It automatically opened up and the three walked into the office.

A man with slim, short blond hair, with green eyes, who wore an aquamarine thin shirt was leaning against a desk. But the man was not alone. Beside him was Accelerator, Awaki, Tsuchimikado and Etzali.

"Ah , Othinus." Said the man.

"Olleru-"

Mikoto ran forward and stood still in front of Awaki. She raised her hand, but Accelerator grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, you...Awaki is an ally."

"She hurt Kuroko." Mikoto tried to struggle free, but Accelerator's grip was firm.

"Tsk. So what? I hit her. I killed your sisters. But here we are, in the same room, without us killing one another."

Mikoto sighed and lowered her arm. She sparked a little, but held her rage in.

"Fine. Now, what are you, her, Touma's friend and Etzali doing here?"

Othinus stepped forward.

"They're are GROUP. Another part of the dark side of Academy City. They take on problems that are too hard for Anti-skill and too dark for the city."

Mikoto looked at Othinus. "I see...but we needed Ollerus, right?"

"Yes." Othinus looked at the blond man. "Ollerus, we need your help with a problem."

"Let me guess." Said Accelerator. "Mr Smith?"

"One-eyed Othinus, I heard about Mr Smith from Accelerator." Said Ollerus. "I want to help you. I won't ask anything for in return."

Othinus nodded. "Alright."

"So...do we need to do anything?" Asked Awaki. "Because I thought we were just getting paid, but now they barge in..."

"Everyone's help would be appreciated." Said Othinus.

Awaki looked uninterested.

"And you will be paid."

Now the girl's ears perked up. Paid? Awaki was suddenly all for helping out the magician.

"O-"

Before Awaki could say something Etzali stepped forward and grabbed Mikoto's hands.

"I would do anything for my lady."

Mikoto sweat dropped while she stared at the stolen face of Unabara Mitsuki.

"You know that I am dating a certain boy, right?"

"I know, but you can also break up again. Anyway, when this whole ordeal is over, then I'm going to duel Touma Kamijou to win your heart!"

Mikoto nervously chuckled a little. "Okay, okay, but let just first concentrate on fighting mr Smith."

"Yeah, but where is he?" Asked Accelerator.

Etzali turned around with raised eyebrows. He released Mikoto's hands and stared at his colleague.

Tsuchimikado gave Accelerator a small slap on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Magicians can sense other magicians. Especially former Magic Gods."

"So..." Mikoto folded her arms. "Do we just wander around the city till we find them?"

"No." Said Ollerus. "By the way, I already know where Smith is."

* * *

Hana sat in the office of Judgement with Kuroko, Uiharu, Saten and her brother, Akio.

Uiharu was sitting behind the computer, checking every camera. Kuroko sat behind her own desk going through some paperwork she needed to do. And Hana, Saten and Akio all sat behind Uiharu on some chairs.

"I'm really worried about her." Said Uiharu.

Hana sighed. "I know...where could Mikoto-chan be?"

"Well, nowhere in sight." Uiharu stretched her arms out and leaned back into her chair. She turned around to face the others. "I tried every camera I had acces to. No sight of Misaka-san..."

Kuroko clenched her fists.

"What if something happened to her?" Asked Hana. "What if she is kidnapped?"

"Maybe she is." Muttered Akio.

"I-"

Before Saten could speak Kuroko jerked up.

Her chair clattered down onto the ground.

"Shirai-san?" Asked Uiharu confused.

"How can you say all of that?!" Yelled Kuroko. "I am sure that Oneesama is fine! She is the railgun, for crying out loud-"

"But Mr Smith is a magic god." Interrupted Akio.

"So what? Oneesama has something a magic god doesn't have...friends...friends who took down the mightiest enemies. Now, we just need to find her and remind her that she is not alone anymore!"

Hana jumped up. "You're right! We need to help her!"

Saten and Uiharu jumped up as well. "YEAH!" They both shouted.

Akio groaned and slowly stood up. "Girls, how are we even going to find her?"

"Well..." Hana blushed. She threw a stray of her hair back. "We can...call...one of the magicians..."

"One of the magicians?" Asked Akio confused.

"Styil." Said Kuroko.

* * *

Touma looked down at his phone. He somehow couldn't reach Othinus either. Every time it went to her voicemail.

But instead of moping around Touma went outside with Index. He decided to go to the judgement office. Maybe Shirai san or her friend Uiharu knew something.

He walked through the street. They were almost there.

But when he walked around the corner he bumped into someone!

He expected pain, but instead he felt something warm and soft. Touma opened up his eyes to find out he fell into someone's chest.

He gasped and stumbled a few steps back.

It was Misaka Worst. Beside her was the tiny clone, number 2001, also known as Last Order.

"Toumaaa!" Said Index annoyed at his behavior.

Misaka Worst giggled. "Look who bumped into Misaka's chest! Misaka thought that you loved small ones like Oneesama's, but who thought that you were this kind of man?"

Touma nervously flailed with his arms. "Ah, it was a misunderstanding, I swear!"

"Misaka Misaka doesn't believe that. Said Misaka Misaka." Said Last Order.

"It was! It was!" Touma hid his face with his hands. "Such misfortune!"

"Calm down, Misaka was just joking." Worst her face turned serious. "Misaka knows why you're going to Judgement. You're looking for Oneesama, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Touma straightened his back again. "Why yes...do you know-"

"Oneesama is with Group." Said Worst.

"Group?"

"Accelerator, Awaki, Etzali and Tsuchimado. They take care of incidents in the darkness of the city."

"Where are they?" Asked Touma. "I need to help her!"

"You don't." Said Misaka Worst. "This time you aren't needed in battle. Group, Oneesama, Othinus and Ollerus have everything in control."

"Yeah! Says Misaka Misaka as Misaka Misaka raises her fist in retaliation!" Yelled Last Order with a raised fist.

Touma clenched his fist. "Sorry, but I can't just leave her do this alone."

"You have to. This is something she wants to finish. We're not even involved with this." Said Worst.

"You choose the be not involved. But I won't just let her go off in battle! I promised to protect her a long time ago. And I won't just sit here, while she is betting her life on the line."

"Then, hero..." Said Misaka Worst. "Go into the building. But I bet that you won't find her."

Touma ignored her and ran off to the judgement office. Index followed close behind him.

They got into the building and walked up the stairs. They knew Kuroko was up on the second floor, probably behind her computer.

The two walked into the room without knocking.

Kuroko was there with Hana, Uiharu, Saten and Akio.

"Shirai-san!" Said Touma.

"Kamijou-san?" Asked Uiharu and Saten in unison.

Kuroko narrowed her eyes. "I guess you want to help her too."

"More than anything."

Saten smiled. She found it really cute how much he cared for her friend. Now, she only needed to find someone for Uiharu...She glanced over at her friend...Uiharu was a really sweet girl and pretty. It wouldn't be too difficult.

"Then do you have a plan, mr Kamijou?" Asked Kuroko.

"Yes." Touma pulled his phone out. "I have a plan...I have Othinus's number. But she won't pick up. If you can somehow track her phone-"

Kuroko snapped his phone out of his hand. She looked down at it for a second, then handed it over to Uiharu.

"Uiharu, trace the location of Othinus with her number."

Uiharu took a seat behind the computer. She scrolled through the contacts on the phone. She stopped at Othinus name and clicked on the contact info, revealing the number. She ticked something into the computer. A screen popped up with a map.

"I traced her down." Said Uiharu. "She is in school district 19."

"But that part of town is in decline..." Said Kuroko.

"Then let's go there." Said Akio. Everyone nodded at him.

"Right!"

* * *

The streets in district 19 were empty. There were almost no civilians.

In front of Mikoto, Group and Othinus and Ollerus was an old, one store building.

"Here is where he is hiding." Said Ollerus.

"Define hiding." Said Othinus. "He wants us to find him, doesn't he?"

They all walked into the big building. There was just one room, full with wooden, old, boxes.

As soon as they stepped into the room, a dozen of guards appeared. They all carried big guns with them and pointed them at the group.

Accelerator made a 'Tsk' sound. He rolled with his eyes. The goons fired immediately at them, but the reflection of Accelerators powers caused the bullets to hit them instead of Accelerator and the rest.

The men all fell down to the ground.

"Why did he send those goons out?" Said Etzali.

Accelerator stepped forward. He stepped with his foot down onto one of the men's chest. "Don't know..." He looked down uninterested as the man groaned in pain. "He might be thinking of warning us or something. Anyway, I don't care, I just wanna murder the guy and get out of here..."

Suddenly a loud clapping sound filled the room. Everyone looked on as a woman stepped into the room.

"What a performance..." The woman had blond hair down onto her hips. She was wearing high stilettos and a short purple dress.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Cursed Accelerator.

"Oh, should I introduce myself?" The woman giggled mockingly. "The name is Adeline. But you can call me Ade, Accelerator."

"They won't call you Ade, I told you that that nick-name is stupid."

Everyone gasped as Mr Smith himself walked out of the shadows. He stopped next to her.

"Mr Smith!" Yelled Mikoto. A bit of electricity sparked from her.

"How fun. Accelerator, Etzali, Awaki, Ollerus, Othinus and the railgun. Are you here to entertain me again?"

Etzali's look darkened. He grabbed the Spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli from his pocket.

"If you call entertaining, killing, then yes." He said.

Takeshi Smith smirked. "Alright then...Adeline..."

The ground underneath them started to shake. Adeline giggled. The ground bursted open. Water flew out of it. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way.

They landed on their feet. Othinus looked at Mikoto.

"Misaka! I need you, Accelerator, Etzali and Awaki to fight against her! Me and Ollerus will defeat Smith!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Yelled Othinus. "He is a magic god, there is no way that you can defeat him!"

"Right." Mikoto looked at Etzali and Awaki. "Guys, we need to work together to defeat her."

"Okay." Awaki smirked. "Let's teleport something into her body."

"Oh, are we going to battle?" Adeline giggled again. Her eyes lit up. She lifted her arms. "Let's make it a bit more private then!"

The room around them started to change. Fog appeared. Accelerator, Etzali, Awaki and Mikoto couldn't see a thing. When the smoke cleared out they were in some sort of battlefield. Mikoto noticed how there was no sky or ground. Instead there were blocks floating all around the empty place. She and the others were standing on one of the blocks.

"What is..." Mikoto was speechless.

"I'm a magician." Said Adeline, who was standing on a block floating above them. "Stronger than any of you espers."

"Tsk. Fuck this." Accelerator was ready to go, but he was held back by Etzali.

"Accel, wait." Said Etzali. "The little shit made this space up. She can control almost every vector in here. We need to come up with a plan if we want to defeat her."

"Fine." Accelerator looked at Awaki and Mikoto. "Original, Awaki, let's discuss how we're gonna defeat the bitch."

"Right." Said Awaki and Mikoto in unison.

The number 1 esper of Academy City, the Railgun, the level four teleporter of Group and the Aztec Magician all formed a circle and whispered their plans to each other. Adeline raised her eyebrows in amusement as she awaited for an attack.

* * *

Touma and his friends arrived at the building. Without hesitation Touma barged into the building.

He saw Othinus and Ollerus standing in front of mr Smith. He also saw what seemed like a shield of plasma in a corner.

"Touma Kamijou!" Yelled Othinus. "We could use some help!"

Touma noticed a bright, blue light coming from the corner. "What is that?!" He yelled while pointing.

Smith chuckled. "My assistant is taking on Accelerator, Etzali, Awaki and Misaka-san. They are in another space and are going to die. Ade knows everything about their powers. Plus, Espers can't win against magicians-"

"Akio, Hana, Index, go help Othinus." Said Touma, ignoring Mr Smith threats. "Kuroko, can you teleport me into the space of Adeline or whatever her name is?"

"Sure, if I try..."

"Good. Uiharu and Saten, get Anti skill here immediately."

"Right!" Yelled Uiharu and Saten and they ran out of the building.

Kuroko put her hand onto Touma's shoulder.

"Let's hope that we are able to pull this off."

Kuroko closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. They teleported away into the void.

Akio, Hana and Index prepared themselves next to Othinus and Ollerus.

"Well..." Mr Smith raised his arms. "This will be interesting..."

* * *

Adeline sighed when the group separated.

"Finally...are you idiots done?"

"We're just beginning!" Mikoto jumped onto another block. She gather electricity in her hand and shot it towards Adeline.

Adeline laughed. She made a movement with her hand and the electricity returned to Mikoto. Mikoto used her electricity to jump on a block made out of metal.

Out of Adeline's back shot a grass vine towards Mikoto. It grabbed the level 5 by her leg and threw her up into the air.

Behind Adeline appeared Awaki and Accelerator. Awaki teleported her and him behind Adeline for a close attack. But before they could strike, gravity around the two became a lot more heavy and they fell down.

Awaki managed to teleport herself and Accelerator safely down to a block.

"Don't try to spoke me, cuties." Adeline giggled.

Mikoto used her electric powers when she was falling down. She landed on a metal block again. "Etzali, now!" She yelled.

A beam of light suddenly hit Adeline in her side.

The woman fell down onto another block. Etzali jumped down next to Mikoto. He grinned as he held his spear.

"Don't mess with espers." Said Etzali.

Adeline kept quiet for a few seconds. Then she stood up and started to laugh.

"Don't mess with espers?! How about you don't mess with a magician?!"

She grabbed a small book from her pocket. She opened it up.

"What the hell is she doing?" Asked Mikoto.

"A spell. Until now she hasn't done one...she is getting serious." Said Etzali to her.

Mikoto swallowed.

Adeline made a move with her hand. The blocks started to move around quickly. Everyone held on as they went through the air at a high speed.

Accelerator wanted to use his power, but suddenly gravity became heavier and he and Awaki were pushed against the ground, unable to move.

Etzali pointed his spear at Adeline, ready to strike. But the rocks moved and formed around his arms. Now he was stuck to the ground and he couldn't use his spear again. His spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli could only attack on object if it reflected light. His spear was trapped into darkness, so he couldn't use it.

Mikoto grabbed a coin from her pocket and fired her railgun.

Adeline said a strange word. The beam of the railgun changed direction towards Mikoto.

Mikoto quickly jumped down to a moving block. The beam moved after her. Mikoto saw a metal block. If she jumped onto that...she might be able to fire a piece of the metal block towards Adeline...

She jumped down to the block, but it suddenly moved away. Mikoto fell down onto another block. She gasped as pain shot through her body.

The beam went right for her. She didn't have enough time to react...

That was when she heard a familiar voice...

"ONEESAMA!"

Two people landed in front of her.

"Kuroko...?" Muttered Mikoto.

The beam dissolved as one of the people held his hand forward to stop it.

Kuroko Shirai held her hand out and helped Mikoto up.

"Oneesama, we just got here in time!"

Mikoto blinked a few times. "How did you...?"

The boy, Touma Kamijou, turned around to face her. The beam was already gone.

"We got worried!" Said Touma.

"Oh..." Mikoto quickly shook her head to get back to her senses. "Good! We need to help the others! They aren't able to attack her in this state!"

Kuroko put her hands down onto their shoulders. "Right then."

She teleported them close to Etzali. Touma put his right hand onto the ground, freeing Etzali. Next they teleported to Awaki and Accelerator and undid the 'gravity-spell' Adeline performed on them.

They all stood up. Adeline glared at them.

"A few magicians and espers won't take me down..." She said followed up by another spell.

A giant beam of ice went towards them. Touma put out his hand and the beam stroke against his hand.

Mikoto looked at Awaki and Kuroko.

"Girls, teleport him close to Adeline."

"But Onee-"

"There is zero time!" Mikoto grabbed a coin and fired her railgun against the beam.

Awaki and Kuroko both grabbed Touma and teleported him away.

"Tsk, as if I'm going to let miss Original fight alone..." Accelerator pushed with his hand against a nearby block. It became sand in an instant and he fired a beam of sand against the beam of ice.

"Ice against sand?!" Yelled Adeline. "How stupid can you be?!"

"At least I'm taking on two level 5's, one magician, two espers and the hero!" Yelled Accelerator.

Etzali fired a beam with his spear. With the three of them they were able to hold her off.

Adeline looked at her right. She noticed Touma and Awaki flying towards her.

She held her right hand out and fired fire at the two.

Awaki threw Touma right at her and teleported back to the others. Adeline thought that Touma would be easy to hit now that he was in her eyesight.

"Too easy!" Yelled Adeline.

Awaki grinned. "Oh really?!"

Adeline suddenly felt something within her leg. She screamed in pain as a small piece of metal was stuck in her upper leg. She quickly looked to her right.

She fired fire at Touma again, but suddenly Kuruko appeared next to him and grabbed him. She teleported away in a flash.

Adeline felt sweat running down her forehead. Fuck, _where could they have gone...?_

Suddenly they teleported right in front of her. Touma already had his fist raised. Kuroko was holding him by his middle.

Touma threw a punch right into her face. Right at the moment the ice beam retracted. Mikoto's railgun, Accelerator's sand beam and Etzali's beam were fired towards her.

Adeline was hit. A bright flash appeared when Kuroko just teleported next to them.

The field around them started to change. The blocks disappeared. They were suddenly back into the old building.

In front of them they saw Othinus, Ollerus, Hana, Index and Akio. Hana and Index were standing in the back, while Othinus, Ollerus and Akio were breathing heavily. Touma saw that there some destroyed walls and the ground was messed up. His friends didn't look too good.

"Miko-chan!" Hana turned around. She ran towards Mikoto and pulled her into a hug. "I was worried!"

"I know, I know." Said Mikoto as she returned the hug.

Adeline was sitting on the ground, pulling the metal out of her leg.

"Looks like you defeated my assistant..." Said Mr Smith. "But it looks like I can't be defeated."

"Screw you!" Yelled Touma. "I'm going to destroy that illusion of yours!"

"Illusion?!"

"Yes, there is no way that you can destroy our group or our spirit!"

Mr Smith started to grin. He took a few steps forward. "Oh really?...Miss Hana, you returned to academy city for help and what did your best friend do?"

"Shut it. There is no way that you can win me over." Said Hana.

"Then, Accelerator, you've tried to-"

Accelerator yawned. "Come on, I've been talked to by higher ups who were more manipulative then your sorry ass."

"Ah...uhm..." Mr Smith looked nervous all of sudden. He didn't knew what to do anymore. Everyone had so much confidence in them, the situation turned against him. There was nothing he could do to break them.

"Anti skill might be already on their way. How about you turn yourself in?" Asked Othinus. "You can be difficult, but we all know how it will eventually destroy the world...now that we have miss Hana with us. You know what she is capable of."

Takeshi Smith looked at Hana.

"I know."

At that moment Uiharu and Saten ran into the room with a whole team of Anti Skill members. They all raised their gun at Smith and Adeline.

Mr Smith sighed and put his hands up.

"Takeshi!" Yelled Adeline.

"Sometimes you need to give in." Said Mr Smith. He looked at Adeline. "I'm proud of you. And for now we need to retreat..."

"What?"

"Back to our world..."

Mr Smith winked at Touma. Then he snapped with his fingers and he and Adeline disappeared into the void.

"Where did they go?!" Yelled an Anti skill member.

"They..." Othinus sighed. "They are long away from the city...and I got a feeling that they won't return for awhile."

Touma looked at Index who put her hand onto his shoulder.

"They won't..." Whispered Index to Touma.

Touma somehow got a feeling that they were right.

* * *

After that everyone realized that it was already night. Touma and Index would go back to their dorm room with Hana and the rest would go to their own dorms.

When Mikoto and Kuroko were back at the dorm, the dorm supervisor yelled at them for missing curfew.

"B-but..." Stuttered Mikoto as the dorm supervisor yelled at her.

"No buts! This is the 4th time already! I've had it with your behavior!" She sighed in annoyance. "I know that you two were caught in some action or trouble...but you're not just espers, you are also students at our academy. Now, as a punishment you need to clean the pool again."

Kuruko and Mikoto looked at each other. Again?

"Oh no..." Whispered Kuroko.

"What did you say?!" Yelled the supervisor.

"N-nothing, miss S-supervisor!" Said Mikoto and Kuroko in unison.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Kuroko and Mikoto went up to their room. They both took a bath and then went under the covers.

It was silent for awhile until Kuroko spoke up.

"Oneesama?"

Mikoto opened her eyes. She was really tired. "Hm? What?"

"How do you really feel about that ape?"

Mikoto sat up and looked at Kuroko.

"What?"

"I mean..." Kuroko teleported onto her bed. She sat in front of Mikoto. "You two are going to end up together, I presume? I need some type of confirmation."

"I..." Mikoto blushed. "I...uh...I really like him...and not like I like one of my friends...I like him more than that. And I can talk with him so freely. The only down side is that he has all these girls around him and that he is so dense and can't take a hint, but he is kinda of cute...look, I just don't know. I just like him."

"I see." Kuroko teleported back to her bed. She quickly went under the covers.

"That was it?!" Said Mikoto annoyed.

As Kuroko didn't responded Mikoto fell back down with a deep sigh.

* * *

The next day Touma, Hana and Index were sitting in his dorm room in front of the tv when Touma got a call from a certain girl.

"Moshimoshi, Touma-desu." Said Touma as he picked it up.

"Hey, Mikoto here..."

"Mi-Mikoto?!"

Hana and Index both looked at each other with a smile.

"Yes...look...Kuroko had to clean the pool, but we know some girls from Kuroko's class, who are in the swimming team and long story short; we have the pool for a day. How about you guys come and relax with us? You can invite some of your friends too, if you li..."

He heard a loud yelp and a crackling sound.

"KUROKO, GET OFF OR I"LL ELECTROCUTE YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A YEAR!"

He could hear Kuroko through the phone.

"But Oneesama, I don't get to see you often in a bikini!"

 _Mikoto in a bikini?_ Touma blushed. He almost never seen her in a bikini...well, he once saw her on a billboard, but it was such a childish bikini...would his girlfriend wear something more mature? Maybe one of those string bikini's...

"I'll be there!" Said Touma with a lot of determination.

"G-good!" Said Mikoto. "We'll wait here!"

Touma hung up the phone. He looked at Hana and Index.

"Girls, we're going swimming!"

"Yeeee!" Cheered Index.

"Wait, wait!" Said Hana. "I don't have a swimsuit!"

"Oh, I have a school swimsuit left!" Said Index. "I once bought it for my friend, Hyouka...never mind...Anyway, I have a spare which is about your size."

And so they went to Tokiwadai.

Touma invited his friend, Tsukimado along. They arrived at the school, got dressed and went to the pool.

Mikoto, Kuroko, Kinuho Wannai and Maaya Awatsuki (friends of Kuroko), Mitsuko Kongou were already there.

"Ah, there they are!" Said Hana. She ran over to Mikoto who was standing by the pool.

Mikoto smiled at Hana. "Hana! You look..." She looked up and down her body. The swimsuit Index gave Hana was just a tiny bit too small. Her boobs were pushing against the fracture of the swimsuit. Mikoto looked at her boobs with a bit of jealousy. "...nice..."

"Aw, thank you! You also look very nice!"

Mikoto was wearing a white bikini with blue straps. She looked over at the rest of the group and her gaze stopped at Touma. He was wearing dark blue swim trunks. She felt his gaze going up and down her body...was he checking her out?

"Such a big pool!" Said Index excited.

Kinuho and Maaya stepped forward.

"We haven't been introduced yet. My name is Kinuho."

"Mitsuko Kongou."

"And mine is Maaya."

"Nice to meet you." Said Touma. "My name is Touma Kamijou and these are my friends; Index, Tsuchimikado and Hana."

"I didn't knew Kami-yan was good friends with such pretty ladies!" Said Tsuchimikado.

Kinuho, Mitsuko and Maaya all blushed.

"Let's just go into the water!" Yelled Index. She jumped in with Hana and made a big splash.

Everyone laughed at their silliness.

* * *

They all enjoyed their time at the pool.

Mikoto was learning Hana how to swim, while Touma and Tsuchimikado were racing against each other across the pool.

"Okay, now you got it!" Said Mikoto. Hana smiled and nodded at her.

Index was sitting on the side of the pool with Kinuho. Kinuho was playing a bit with her water powers.

Mitsuko and Maaya and Kuroko were talking about some new trends and looking through magazines.

Touma and Tsuchimikado stopped by the edge of the pool. Mikoto and Hana arrived next to them.

"Guys, I've learned how to swim!" Said Hana.

Touma smiled at her. "Good! It's funny how Mikoto learned you how to swim, while Mikoto is the one who is-"

Mikoto grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. Touma flinched. Damn, she was pretty strong for a girl.

"Small, I get it, my breasts aren't big enough for you!"

"Ow,ow,ow,ow, no I was saying that you are the one who is always curious to learn things or something! Please, just let my hand go!"

Mikoto released his hand. She glared at him, before pushing herself out of the pool. Tsuchimikado laughed and patted Touma on the back.

"Oh, Oneesama!" Said Kuroko. "I've made some lunch for us! Wait here, I'll get it!"

Mikoto sweat dropped. "R-right..." She didn't trust it. What if Kuroko put Pc parts in it? She needed to be careful here...

Hana came out of the pool as well. "Hey, I brought some lunch too, but I don't remember where the locker room is...can someone help me...?"

"Oh, we can help!" Said Kinuho, Mitsuko and Maaya at the same time.

"Uhm...I just need one person-"

"That is ridiculous." Said Mitsuko Kongou. "As I accept you as my new friend, I suggest we all go together! A fine young lady shouldn't be wandering alone into an unknown territory!"

Hana sweat dropped. "But..."

"Now, now, just follow me!"

Maaya and Kinuho pulled Hana along while Mitsuko walked into the front.

Mikoto sat down on a towel and grabbed her sunblock lotion.

"Kuru-"

Oh right, Kuroko was gone to get her lunch. And so were Hana and the other girls...the only ones left were Tsuchimikado...okay, yeah, she wasn't to going to let him rub her back in, no way in hell...Index might be able to do it...or...he was her boyfriend...she could...no, wait, it should be normal for them!

Mikoto stood up and walked over to Touma, who was just standing up when he got out of the pool.

She grabbed him without a word by his hand.

"Biri-biri? What..."

She pushed him down onto the towel and sat handed him the lotion. She then sat with her back towards him.

"You need to rub some lotion on my back, cause I can't do it!"

"Eh?"

"I can't rub it on my back! So, you do it!" Said Mikoto with a flushed face.

Touma sighed. He put the lotion on his hand and started to put it onto her back. Mikoto shrieked and started to tense up.

"Relax." Said Touma.

"Okay..."

Mikoto kept quiet as he rubbed the lotion on his back. His fingers felt nice. Especially his right hand...of course his right hand would fell nice...

"Hey, Mikoto, how do you know those other girls?"

"They're classmates of Kuroko. And...they became my friends too over the year..."

Touma put another splash of lotion onto her back. Mikoto shrieked again.

"Geez, calm down, Misaka!"

"Sorry, but the lotion is a bit cold...p-plus...we...we n-never b-been this close..."

"What about the alleyway?"

Mikoto looked down. "That...was a mistake..."

"A mistake?"

Touma was done with her back. He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Then...should I make more mistakes?" He said in a low voice.

Touma grabbed her chin and moved closer. Mikoto looked down at his lips. She felt his breath against her cheek. Was he...?

"Idiot..." Whispered Mikoto.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head. Touma gently pushed with his lips against hers. Mikoto kept her mouth closed this time.

"We're back!"

Kuroko, Hana, Maaya, Mitsuko and Kinuho all stopped in shock when they saw the couple kiss.

Mikoto quickly pushed Touma away and jumped up.

"Guys!" She walked over to Kuroko. "Oh, you brought the lunch! Great, I'm hungry!"

Hana sat down next to Touma. He was rubbing his hand over his face.

"Are you okay, Touma-san?" Asked Hana.

"Yeah, yeah...just some trouble."

Hana opened her lunch box open. "Well, I made some lunch for today...do you want a taste of my Tamagoyaki?"

Tamagoyaki was a is a type of Japanese omelette, which was made by rolling together several layers of cooked egg. These were prepared in a rectangular omelette pan called a makiyakinabe.

She grabbed a piece and held in front of his mouth.

"Say 'ah'..."

Touma opened his mouth. Hana put it into his mouth. It was delicious!

"Hmpf! Youf a reavy goof cook!" Said Touma with a mouth full.

Index and Tsuchimikado also ate some of Hana's food. It was really good!

"Oneesama, eat some of my food!" Yelled Kuroko with a blush.

"Yeah right! It probably has some pc parts in it! I cannot trust you!" Said Mikoto.

"You can, I just want the best of you! Now, eat some of my love filled bento!"

"Get away from meeeeee!"

Mikoto ran off with Kuroko chasing her.

Hana giggled. "This is nice...at home I didn't have much friends. Well, my brother...but Akio is just my brother..."

"Now you have us!" Said Index.

"And me!" Said Kinuho.

"I know...but...I just get a feeling that even now that Mr Smith is gone...there will still be bad guys after me."

"Ah, come on, we will protect you." Said Touma with a wink.

Hana blushed. She nodded with a big smile onto her face. "Right..."

A buzzing noise made them look up. Mikoto was shocking Kuroko who had a perverted smile onto her face.

Hana smiled. They were right. Now she had friends. And a place she might be able to call home someday.

* * *

At the train station in Academy city was a man getting off a bus. He looked about third years old and had a reasonable height. He had a beard and rough, slit back, brown hair. Everyone stared at him. He certainly stood out because of his...appearance. He wore a brown suit with a slightly unbuttoned t-shirt.

A girl with short brown hair and goggles on walked towards him.

"Are you Tabigake Misaka? Asks...Misaka."

The man smiled. "You do look a lot like her. But yeah, my name is Tabigake. You must be number 10032?"

Misaka 10032, one of Mikoto's clones, nodded. "Yes. Misaka is here to pick you up and escort you to your destination. Says Misaka as Misaka is walking forward to go and hail a cab."

"Good." Tabigake kept his gaze onto her. They stepped into a cab. Misaka 10032 gave the driver directions and they drove off.

"We are going to the research center. There you will meet some of the other sisters, Aiho Yomikawa, Kikyou Yoshikawa and Accelerator. Your wife is already there. Says Misaka."

"Okay." Tabigake sighed. What a mess. When he learned that he didn't have just one, but now...10.000? He still couldn't comprehend what was happening...

"Misaka understands it if you cannot accept the situation. says Misaka."

"No, it's just...still so strange...but I'm glad that the experiment is over."

"Even though Misaka cannot express her feelings, Misaka is doing much better since the experiment is over. And it's all thanks to the boy who saved the network and everyone's life. Adds Misaka."

Tabigake grinned. "You're right."

"If Misaka may ask; do you wish for your daughter to come along as well? Asks Misaka."

"I guess..."

"Then..." Misaka grabbed a small cellphone from her pocket. "Misaka will call her. Says Misaka."

"You have her number?"

"Oneesama told me that we're sisters and I could go to her for anything. Says Misaka."

"Really? Geez...that daughter of mine..." Tabigake scratched his head and smiled.

Misaka 10032 showed no emotion and dialed the number.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 07

It was a late evening in Academy city. People were wandering the streets. Between the people was a girl with blond hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. Next to her was a guy with blond hair too. His hair was combed over one side of his face. He had purple eyes as well. The two were wearing dark school uniforms.

"She is in this city." Said the girl in a high, but calm voice.

The guy nodded. "Alright. Let's start breaking them down tomorrow..."

The girl giggled and the two disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Touma, Mikoto, Hana and Index walked into a big building. Mikoto's sister, Misaka 10032, called her. Apparently her father and mother wanted to meet the remaining sisters in academy city. They all went to the hospital where Heaven Canceler worked. Kuroko stayed behind to cover for Mikoto, Tsuchimikado had something to do again and the other girls all went back to their dorms. They walked into the hallway to the room where her parents and the clones were.

"Wait, why are we going with short-hair?" Asked Index.

Hana smiled at her. "Because...we are her friends. Plus, you go wherever Touma apparently goes."

"Yeah, she never leaves me alone..." Said Touma with a sweat drop.

Index narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that?!"

Mikoto opened up a door. In the room where three couches, two of them were occupied. On one side were Tabigake, her father, and Misuzu, her mother and Heaven canceler. On the other couch were Misaka 10032, 10039, 13577, 19090, Last Order, Misaka Worst and Accelerator all squished together.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Mikoto.

Her father calmly stood up. "Ah, Mikoto-chan!"

Mikoto sparked a little. "Why are you here?!"

Tabigake grinned a little. "We're here to meet your friends! Oh, Hana-san is here too! I never thought that I would see you again!"

"Otosan!" Yelled Mikoto. "Don't change the subject!" She pointed at Accelerator. "Why are you even here?!"

Accelerator stood up too. "Tsk. I shouldn't have come. This is dumb."

Mikoto blushed. She clenched her fist. Why was he even here? Why did her parents want to meet them? What the hell...

She suddenly felt a hand onto her shoulder and her electricity stopped. She glanced over her shoulder at Touma.

"Calm down, Biri-biri." Said Touma. "Your parents are just here to meet a few of the sisters and the others."

"Kamijou-san is right." Said Heaven Canceler. "Just have a seat on the other couch."

They all sat down next to each other. Mikoto glared at her parents.

Tabigake sighed. "Calm down, Miko. I heard about girls that looked like you and I got in contact with the frog doctor and contacted my wife and so on...and now we're here."

"Dad..." Said Mikoto.

"Now, now, I know the whole story." Said Tabigake. "So does your mother. We're just happy that you're safe."

"And we're so proud of Touma-san!" Said Misuzu in excitement. "He ended the project with his simple power! He is such a gentlemen! Mikoto-chan, why haven't you married him yet or made him your boyfriend?!"

Touma and Mikoto both became red. Touma nervously switched in his seat. Mikoto looked away with a blush and laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Mom, if Misaka can interrupt." Said Misaka Worst suddenly.

Mikoto looked confused at Worst. "Mom?"

"Yes. Since oneesama is her daughter and my sister, then therefore Misaka is her daughter too. And so are the other sisters." Worst quickly looked back at Tabigake and Misuzu with an evil grin. "Anyhow, Mister Touma Kamijou and oneesama are actually in a romantic relationship."

"Wait, what?!" Yelled Misuzu and Tabigake in unison. The both looked in shock.

Mikoto went even redder. "S-sorry...we have..." She stuttered.

"And they have been doing such unlawful things!" Said Worst to make it even...worse. (haha, get it?)

"Wait, what?!" Yelled Tabigake.

"That's not true!" Yelled Mikoto as she jumped up. She looked in bewilderment at her other sisters. "Come on, everyone knows we...Misaka 10032, you know that I haven't done something like..."

"Oneesama shouldn't lie, says Misaka." Said Misaka 10032. "When oneesama had her small awakening, the network got connected with her for a week, even after the awakening was cancelled, Misaka explains as Misaka keeps a serious look on Misaka's face. So, we saw everything that you did with the hero. Oneesama's feelings didn't transfer over to us, but we were able to see them, says Misaka."

Misaka 19090 blushed a little. "Misaka wouldn't be ready for something like that, but oneesama is more mature, says Misaka with a blush."

"Yes, says Misaka." Said 13577 with a blank look. Misaka 10039 nodded along.

"Misaka didn't understand what they were doing. Says Misaka Misaka." Said Last Order.

Accelerator chuckled a bit. Worst leaned against him and giggled a little too.

Tabigake stood up and glared at Touma. "Touma Kamijou, can I have a quick word with you?"

Mikoto stepped forward. "Oto..."

Touma stood up. "It's fine. Look, Mr Misaka..." He raised his fist and then pointed with his finger towards Tabigake. "I am dating your daughter! But I would never do anything to her besides kissing!"

"E-eh?" Stuttered Mikoto.

Tabigake planted his hands onto his hips. "What are you..."

"Mikoto is not very developed." Said Touma. "And she is still pretty much a kid, an underaged girl, someone who gets nervous even when I just simply give her a pat on the shoulder and-"

A spark suddenly flew towards Touma. Touma reached out with his right hand and the spark disappeared.

"You bastard!" Yelled Mikoto.

"Biri-biri, watch out, we're in a room!" Touma carefully lowered his right hand.

"Don't call me biri-biri! My name is Misaka Mikoto! I'm your girl..." Mikoto suddenly went quiet and lowered her head. A blush appeared on her cheeks.

Touma cocked his head. "Hm?"

"Geez, nothing!" Said Mikoto and she turned around with her arms around herself.

"Miko..." Whispered Tabigake.

Misuzu looked at Accelerator. "Mister Shiroi, me and my husband heard what happened this week. Is it true? Does magic really exist?"

Everyone looked at Accelerator. Mikoto glanced at him.

"Because we would need to take Mikoto-chan back home." Said Misuzu. "It will be too dangerous if she stays here...if magic exist. She might be too weak to fight against magicians, even though she is a level 5."

Accelerator scratched his head. "Ah...you see...magic...magic is bullshit. Fuckin' bullshit."

Tabigake and Misuzu glanced at each other before both sighing in relief.

"Thank god." Said Tabigake. He looked at Touma. "Then, Kamijou-san, I hope that you take care of my daughter."

"I will." Said Touma. He clenched his right hand in determination.

Hana looked at him with a glinster in her eyes. Touma Kamijou...

He sure was something.

* * *

 _"Hey."_

 _He slowly opened his eyes. Beneath him was the grass. It was wet, cold and yet a little warm. The air was chirping with birds flying through the sky._

 _"Hey."_

 _He sat up. In front of him was a dark figure. He could see no face, nor expression. There was just darkness._

 _He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't come out._

 _"They won't remember you."_

 _The grass turned dark and so did the sky. He felt like his body became heavier. He couldn't breathe anymore._

 _Wait, he had to breathe!_

 _"They will forget."_

 _'Who will forget,' He wanted to ask, but all what came out was a hoarse sound._

 _"They will leave. And you will break."_

"NO!"

Touma shot up in his bed. He was gasped for air and wildly looked around. He saw Index and Hana sleeping soundly. Wait, what?

"Just a dream..." Whispered Touma. He chuckled lightly. He shouldn't be so worried. It was just a dream. Nothing more.

A knock on his window caught him out of his thoughts. He stumbled out of the bed and opened the window to the balcony.

Othinus was standing there with Tadao.

"Kamijou-san." Said Othinus. "A new threat has arrived."

Touma rubbed in his eyes. "It's midnight, don't you realize that?"

Tadao stepped forward. "Oh, don't be a baby! Othinus has come all this way to warn you and save your life, the least you can do is show a little-"

"Tadao. Stand down." Said Othinus in a low voice. Tadao immediately went quiet. "Kamijou-san. There are new magicians in this town. Magicians from a very high level. They are not here to play around. They are targeting the factor."

"Factor?"

"Yes. The Kamijou-faction. Etzali went after your friend and after you for that same reason. I don't know how these magicians will destroy it, but be on your guard. Don't go into buildings and don't accept any calls from people you don't know."

"Okay...I won't?" said Touma with uncertainty.

"Good."

Othinus used her magic to teleport herself and Tadao away.  
Touma stayed behind. He stared at the sky for a second before closing the window and going back to bed.

* * *

The next day Touma, Index and Hana were shopping for groceries. They were standing in the supermarket. It was very busy.

"Damn, it's busy..." Whispered Touma when he tried to grab some ramen, but someone pushed him out of the way. He stumbled back with a chagrin look.

He glanced at Hana and Index. They were pushing people out of the way and grabbing as many supplies as they needed. Touma chuckled to himself. The dark he had probably meant nothing. How was someone even going to take their memories away? It was just a nightmare.

"Touma..." Index ran towards him with Hana. "Can we have ramen for tonight?"

"No. I'm making noodle soup."

"But we want ramen!" Yelled Index and Hana in unison.

"Yeah, no. My house my rules."

They paid the groceries and walked onto the streets of Academy City. It was a normal busy day. Touma saw a few students of Tokiwadai showing their powers off to a few girls from his school.

"KAMIJOU TOUMA!"

Touma turned around to see Seiri Fukiyose with Aisa Himegami. The two girls walked towards him.

"Himegami-chan!" Said Index happily.

"Index-san, Kamijou-san..." Aisa looked at Hana with confusion. "Who is this?"

"My name is Hana! I'm a friend of Kamijou Touma and Index." Said Hana as she made a small bow.

"Oh, I'm Aisa Himegami."

"I'm Seiri Fukiyose."

"Nice to meet you." Said Hana.

"I never seen you around town." Said Seiri. "Did you just move here?"

Hana nodded. "Yeah. I live together with Touma and Index."

Seiri glared at Touma. She folded her arms over her chest and took a few steps forward.

"I was wondering why you stayed away from school!"

"I just missed a few lessons." Said Touma. "And I called school to tell them I was sick."

"You were sick...sure...and in the mean time a girl decided to stay with you. Let me guess, she is your girlfriend or something?"

"No, I'm just a friend!" Said Hana while waving with her arms up and down. "Touma already has Miko-chan!"

"Miko-chan?"

Touma chuckled nervously and scratched his head.

"Whatever." Seiri wiped her long black hair back and planted her hands on her hips. "Let's go, Aisa. We need to go to that new hamburger tent you wanted to try out."

Aisa nodded and made a small bow. "It was nice to meet you, miss Hana. Me and my friend will be leaving now."

The two said their goodbyes and walked off in the other direction. Touma looked after them with a smile. His friends from school...he had been so occupied with the magicians that he at least missed a few days. He should get back to school next week and catch up on his studies again.

He looked back to his side to find Hana and Index gone...Touma looked around and saw his friends walking away from him.

"Guys!"

He ran after them, but they started to run as well. Why were they running away from him? It didn't make much sense.

They ran through the streets. People weren't even looking at them.

"Wait for me!" Yelled Touma.

His friends ran into a small narrow alleyway. Touma ran after them into the alleyway. He stopped running when his friends stopped. His pant echoed through the air before he caught his breath.

"What..." Touma straightened his back. "What is happening? Why are you two running away?"

His friends didn't answer them, they just kept their backs on him. Touma took a few steps closer to them. His heart was beating in his chest. Something was off...He put his hand slowly onto Index's shoulder.

"Index?"

She turned around in a sudden move. Her eyes were brightly white. There was no pupil or any live in them.

A shiver went over Touma's back. His hand moved away from her shoulder to cover his mouth as he fell down onto the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

His eyes flew open. He shot up and looked around frantically.

He was in class. Sunlight was shining onto his face and his classmates were all laughing at him. Touma himself was sweating nervously.

"Mr Kamijou, don't fall asleep in my class." Said his teacher, a small woman with pink hair called Tsukuyomi Komoe.

"Wha..." Touma looked confused.

"Kamijou, don't sleep in class or you're upsetting Komoe-sensei." Said his friend Aogami with a laugh.

Komoe sensei suddenly started to tear up and snif. Touma sweat dropped as he felt all the boys glare at him.

" _He made her cry...he made her cry..."_

Touma jumped up and yelled; "I didn't mean too!"

"Sure you didn't." Muttered Tsuchimikado .

Touma noticed how distant Tsuchimikado sounded. He sat down again as everyone went back to their studies. Komoe was explaining something everyone wrote down. Touma sighed and looked out of the window.

Was it all dream? When he wandered through the streets with his friends...it felt like reality. He felt a lump in throat. Something wasn't right. Maybe he should call Index after school.

He didn't notice Tsuchimikado staring at him.

* * *

After school Touma walked out into the hallway. He grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts. He dialed Index's number and put the device against his ear. But Index didn't pick up. Touma sighed and put his phone back.

But when he walked out of the school with his bag over his shoulder he heard a familiar voice. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Index running towards a strange guy. She stopped in front of the guy with a big smile.

Touma walked towards them. The guy had blond hair with one part combed over his left eye. He was wearing a school uniform just like Touma. The two looked at him when he stood in front of them.

"Index!" Said Touma. "Thank goodness, you are alright..."

"Can we help you?" Asked Index.

"Huh?"

Index looked at him with a confused look. "How do you know my name?"

Touma his eyes widened. Didn't Index knew him?

"It's me, Touma...don't you remember?"

The guy next to Index jumped in front of her. "She doesn't...I don't know who you are, but if you are a magician..."

"No, I'm not a magician..." Touma clenched his right hand. "I'm a friend of Index. Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Kurozumi Gin. I am Index her protecter and guardian and roommate...haha...you could say she is like my sister-"

"What?! But I'm...you...she...what?! Index!" He looked down at Index who was hiding behind Kurozumi. "Don't you remember me? We met when you crashed on my balcony and then you ate my lunch...and I saved you from Aureolus! Remember?!"

"No...Kurozumi saved me." Said Index. "He saved me from Aureolus. How do you know of Aureolus existence? If you're not a magician...anyway, I don't know you, mister..."

Kurozumi looked at him with a kind smile. "If you excuse us, mr Kamijou, then we will be taking our leave. I have an appointment with my friend Hana and someone else."

They left, leaving Touma. He felt his legs wobble. What just happened? This person, Kurozumi...it was like he took his place...like his dream...

"Touma Kamijou."

He turned around to see Tsuchimikado walking towards him.

"Tsuchimikado..." Said Touma.

Motoharu looked at him with a small grin. "So, it appears that you have been replaced, Kamijou Touma."

"Why are you being so formal? What is going on? Why doesn't Index remember me?"

"Because Index her memory has been altered, Kami-yan."

Touma shrieked and pointed his finger at him. "Now you're being informal again! What is happening?!"

"Oh yeah, that." Tsuchimikado laughed. "I was just testing if you would notice! Maybe then you would also notice that he has replaced you!"

"Seriously?" Touma shook his head. "A-anyway, he altered everyone memories?"

"Yes. I think he and his sister want to get rid of you. They tried to alter as memories as possible, replacing you with him. That is why Index thinks that he saved her from danger. But he failed to affect me, because I'm awesome!"

Touma shook his head. "Never mind. Who else are infected by his brainwashing...or curse..."

"He is a magician, this is nothing more than a trick to get rid of you. And the one infected are probably everyone, except for Accelerator and me. Accelerator can't be affected since he had his reflecting shield on when Kurozumi Gin activated the spell."

"What do we do to take him and his sister down? I cannot get Index to remind herself of me...and the others might not remember me too."

Tsuchimikado folded his arms. "I am going to try to reverse the spell. But for it to succeed I need you to reform a part of the Kamijou-faction."

"Kamijou-faction?"

"Gather your friends and meet me at my room at the end of the day. There I will prepare the spell and I will be waiting for you."

"Sure." Said Touma. "But Index is with him...how do I..."

"Go get the ones he hadn't reached yet first. Then we can defeat him."

"Okay, okay...I'm going to Accelerator."

* * *

Touma ran the doorbell at Yomikawa's place. He was a bit nervous. Yomikawa would definitely not remember him...

The door opened up, but Touma saw no one. He looked confused around. Who could've...

"Ahem!"

He recognized that small voice. He looked down to see Last Order, also known as Misaka 20001.

"Misaka Misaka sees a unknown boy in the doorway, says Misaka Misaka as Misaka Misaka gasps."

Touma rubbed his neck. "Ah...I see, you don't remember me either..."

"Misaka Misaka doesn't remember a boy with back hair. Misaka hopes that you aren't a stalker, but Misaka can't be sure, so Misaka will slam the door on you and act as if nothing-"

"Oi, brat!"

Accelerator pulled her back her ear. Misaka grasped his wrist and cringed in pain a little.

"Ow, ow, ow-"

"Don't you have something else to do?!" Said Accelerator annoyed. "You clones are really pissing me off..."

When Touma kept standing in the doorway Accelerator stopped in his tracks and turned around. He released Last Order who shot into the living room..

"Oi, you can come in, you know. Yomikawa and the other guardian aren't here today, so we can have a little chat."

"Then excuse me..."

Touma walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He sat down in a chair while Accelerator sat on the opposite side of him. Last Order jumped onto the couch as well and grabbed his arm. Accelerator ignored her.

"So, what is the plan, hero?" Asked Accelerator.

Touma scraped his throat. "Uhm, well, since none of my friends..."

Accelerator rolled his eyes.

"Or allies..." Said Touma. "...can remember me, Tsuchimikado wants me to collect everyone so that he can perform a spell. We all need to go to his dorm and there he will make sure that everyone can remember me."

"You still need a plan to get everyone together. The nun, Railgun, Othinus...those are the key centers you need to recover everyone's memories."

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't know..." Accelerator cracked his neck and groaned in annoyance. "Geez...look, in the Kamijou-faction, which is the most dumbest name ever, there are a few key members. If you get railgun, one of the clones and me, you have already covered the scientific side. If you get at least three magicians you will also cover the magic bull-shit side."

"Three magicians...Othinus, Index, Styil...those are a few people I can gather."

"What about Hana?" Asked Accelerator. "Isn't she...?"

"Hana is both a magician and an esper...look, I don't know if she can help us...plus, we just need six. Othinus, Styil, Index, Biri-biri, Last Order and you. If that is enough then there is no reason for her to come. She will have her memory of me back and so will Index..."

"Okay. Then you collect the others while the brat and me go to his place." Said Accelerator.

Touma nodded. He should get Mikoto first...then Index, somehow, and then the others...

For once he actually had a plan.

* * *

Mikoto was at her dorm. Hana was in the same room, playing a game on the laptop.

Mikoto was on her bed, on her phone looking on the internet. She wanted to see to which high school she would go after Tokiwadai. Surely it was two years away, but she still wanted to decide early. A certain high school was a good choice, but how would they react to a high level ability user like her? She never been to a school with low-level espers like that...she did hear that Tokiwadai was building a high school. So she might stay in the same school...

"O-nee-sa-ma..."

Kuroko teleported onto the bed and fell down with a loud thud beside her. Hana looked up and shrieked a little.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko clamped onto Mikoto's arm who shot her a glare. Kuroko ignored it and grinned widely.

"I'm looking at the high schools in the districts. I know it's still a few years away, but I need to look around." Said Mikoto.

Kuroko her smile faded. "Right..." She released her and stood up.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko teleported away without an answer. Mikoto looked confused at Hana.

"What was that about?" Asked Mikoto.

Hana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...maybe she doesn't want you to leave."

Mikoto stayed quiet. She closed her phone and sighed. "Hana...can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Do you...ever feel like something's not right in your life?"

Hana looked at Mikoto in confusion. "I don't know...what do you mean...?"

"Kurozumi...I don't know, lately I feel...strange around my boyfriend. As if...as if it isn't right...I feel like I don't know him."

"Miko-chan?"

Mikoto stood up. "I don't know, but my heart is telling me to stay away from him...Hana, what should I do?! Kurozumi is my boyfriend, he saved me and the sisters...what does this feeling mean?"

Hana noticed a small spark coming from Mikoto's head. She slowly stood up and walked over to Mikoto.

"Miko-chan..."

Mikoto took a step back. "I...I need to go...I'll be back tonight."

She turned around and ran out of the room, into the hallway, down the stairs, out of the door...when she suddenly bumped into someone.

Mikoto rubbed her head in pain. Ow, ow...what idiot could have bumped into her in the middle of the street...

A young man with dark spiky hair looked at her. He wore a uniform, probably a high school student.

"Mikoto!"

"W-what...?" Mikoto stood up and so did the boy. She couldn't believe that someone other than Hana called her by her first name...

The boy jumped up and quickly bowed. "S-sorry! I should look out more!"

"R-right...excuse me..."

Mikoto wanted to walk past him when he suddenly grabbed her wrist with his right hand to stop her.

"Wait!"

Mikoto turned around. What an annoying guy. She could already feel the electricity coming from her hand, but instead of shocking him nothing happened.

"I have something to tell you, Miko...I mean, biri-biri...I mean, Misaka..."

Mikoto raised her eyebrows. "Have we met before?"

"You could say that..." The boy released her wrist. "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure."

They went to a nearby restaurant. Mikoto sat on the other side of the table and crossed her legs. A waitress asked if they needed anything. Mikoto ordered a water and he ordered a coke.

"So..." Said Mikoto. "I have no idea what's going on, but do I know you...?"

"First of all, my name is Touma Kamijou...and secondly you do. But your memory has been wiped." Said Touma.

Mikoto stared at him. Should she believe him? It would be normal if someone had a crush on her, but this guy...someone it felt so familiar...and his eyes...and that look. She had seen him somewhere before.

"W-wiped?"

"Okay, you're not going to believe me, but..." Touma stopped talking when the waitress put their orders down. The waitress smiled and walked off quickly. Touma sighed and continued. "...someone with magic powers has erased your memory of me. And Hana's, Kuroko's, Index's...almost everyone I know. Except Accelerator and Tsuchimikado."

Mikoto stayed quiet. She took her water and took a sip.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Touma.

Mikoto put her water down. The glass almost broke.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

Mikoto smiled a little. "You know Hana and Kuroko...there is no way that you would know them without us being friends."

Touma blushed. He rubbed his neck. "Yeah, we're more than friends..."

"Hm?"

"We...we...we...were...dat...ing...dating."

"D-dating?" Mikoto became red. She put her hands on her cheeks. "D-dating?! W-w-with you?! No way!"

Touma grinned. "Sorry."

Mikoto immediately felt guilty when she saw his pained look. What was she saying? If this guy was telling the truth...She should apologize.

"Don't apologize." Said Touma before she could answer.

Mikoto swallowed. She felt the heat on her cheeks. She shook her head and looked at Touma with a serious stare.

"Okay. Then what do we need to do to break the spell?"

"R-right." Said Touma. "Everyone needs to go to Tsuchimikado's place. He is a friend and can undo the spell if you and a few of my closest friends gather at his dorm. I'll send you the coordinates."

"How..."

Touma took his phone out of his pocket. He send Mikoto a message and it actually arrived on her phone. She took it out of her pocket when it buzzed and looked over the message.

"The thing those magicians couldn't erase were my contacts." Said Touma.

"Aha."

He quickly drank his cola up while Mikoto looked at the coordinates. It wasn't too far away.

Touma stood up. "I'm going to pay..."

"No, let me pay." Said Mikoto. "I need to stay for a bit anyway."

"But-"

"This one is on me, Kamijou-san."

Touma sighed. "Fine. Then I'll see you later."

"Later..."

Mikoto stayed behind. She kept staring at the phone with an unsure look. Should she really trust this man? He could be...

Suddenly her phone rang. She shrieked and almost dropped it.

It was Kurozumi. She picked up. Okay, she shouldn't trust him.

"Mikoto." Said his soft voice.

"Kurozumi? What's up?"

"Did a guy by the name of Kamijou Touma just talk to you?"

Mikoto swallowed nervously. She gripped her phone tighter. "N-no..."

"Oh really? Because I just saw you two walking on the street.." Said Kurozumi. "You and Touma Kamijou."

Mikoto quickly put her phone out. Her heart was beating rapidly. She put her phone back into her pocket. She grabbed a few bills from her pocket and lay them down on the table. She needed to warn Index. Immediately.

She ran out of the cafe, onto the streets. She pushed past a few people and ran through into a small alleyway which would be a short-cut. If she was able to get Index, then...

Mikoto stopped in her tracks. A few feet away was Kurozumi. Index was by his side. Normally she was smiling, but now...He was holding her arm tightly.

"Index..." Said Mikoto.

"Index remembered." Said Kurozumi calmly. "She was not affected by the spell, Misaka. She was faking it this whole time."

Mikoto quickly grabbed a coin and pointed it at Kurozami. "Let her go!"

"Nah, I don't want to. I have a much better idea; I take Index to district 19 to building C. You can tell Touma Kamijou where I have taken her..."

"Just let her go!" Mikoto could feel the sparks through her body. She was ready to fire at him, but suddenly the atmosphere in the air changed. She froze.

"Mikoto-chan."

She could hear a high voice behind her. A small girl with blond hair in a ponytail and a dark school uniform was standing behind her. She was walking calmly to her brother.

It was Kyoko, his small sister. She was very small, but more dangerous than she appeared.

"K-kyoko..." Whispered Mikoto.

Kyoko smiled innocently at her. "Mikoto-chan, what are you doing? Don't you shoot my brother..." She giggled. "Or I will have to eliminate you."

Mikoto swallowed nervously. She wanted to fire a big railgun at them, but was frozen in place.

"Let me go!" Yelled Index.

Kurozumi grinned. He looked down at Kyoko. "Come on, sister. Let's go."

"Yes, brother."

A big flash appeared in Mikoto's eyes. She held her arms up to shield her eyes from the light. When there was no noise she lowered her arms.

They were gone.

"Index..." Mikoto didn't hesitate a second. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Touma's number.

* * *

Touma was sitting the dorm of Tsuchimikado with Accelerator, Last Order, Styil and Othinus. Othinus wasn't affected either. She was able to convince Styil together with the others.

They were all waiting for Index and Mikoto while Tsuchimikado was preparing the spell.

It was quiet when Touma's phone suddenly rang. He quickly grabbed it and shakily held it to his ear. Othinus and Styil ignored it and Accelerator shot him a quick glare.

"H-hello?" Asked Touma.

 _"Hey, with Mikoto Misaka...Kamijou-san, Kurozumi and his sister...they took Index."_

Touma jumped up. "Where?"

 _District 19, building C...you know, the old factory?"_

"Okay! I'm going over there!"

 _"Already on my way. See you there."_

His phone went off. Touma put it back and his pocket and looked at the others. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Problem?" Said Accelerator.

"Yes. Index has been taken by Kurozumi Gin and his sister. I'm going there to save her..."

"Then go. This spell will not work for a few weeks if you don't get everyone here by the end of today..."

"I get it." Said Touma.

"I'm going with." Said Styil. "Index is my friend."

Accelerator groaned. "I'll stay here. For Last Order and to keep an eye on Tsuchimikado."

Othinus stood up. "Well, since Touma Kamijou is my friend...I will follow him wherever he goes."

Touma nodded. "Okay. Come on, let's go and save Index."

* * *

Mikoto jumped from building to building with her electricity. She arrived at district 11, at the old factory.

She jumped down on the street. The factory looked completely abandoned. But they took Index here...

She opened the old, heavy door. Inside there was a big, dark storage room. A few boxes were laying there. Mikoto made a small electric spark in her hand to light the darkness up a bit.

But suddenly the lights flickered on. Mikoto shrieked and her electric spark went out.

Kurozumi and Kyoko were standing there. Index was a few feet up in what looked like a bubble...she was looking happy to see Mikoto and banged against the see-through thing.

"Index!" Yelled Mikoto.

"Good day, Mikoto." Said Kurozumi. He put his hand onto his small sister's head. "You know, I've never seen the full extent of your powers...amuse me."

"Oh, I'm gonna amuse you..."

Mikoto started to spark. She put her hand forward and an electric beam shot out of her towards Kurozumi.

Kurozumi quickly teleported and was suddenly on the other side of the room. Kyoko wasn't hit, somehow...

Mikoto grabbed a coin from her pocket. She fired towards Kurozumi. But some sort of shield protected him from her beam. The beam was reflected and shot through the window.

"How disappointing..." Said Kurozumi. "I expected more from a level 5."

Mikoto her breath stocked in her throat. She crouched down and started to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Electricity emerged from her body. It spat out all at once. But it didn't hit Kurozumi. He just calmly chuckled and raised his hand.

Some sort of bubble from around Mikoto's body. Mikoto didn't even noticed it. Electricity just kept coming from her body.

* * *

Touma, Othinus and Styil took the subway and walked further to the district. They arrived at the old building.

Touma heard a yell and an electric beam broke through a window.

"Misaka!"

They ran into the building. There they saw Kurozumi and Kyoko. Index was floating in the air in some sort of bubble.

"Touma!" Yelled Index.

Another was floating in the air too. Mikoto was in it. She was crouched down and heavily breathing. A few sparks came from her head.

"Index, Mikoto!" Yelled Touma.

"Touma Kamijou and his friends." Said Kurozumi. "What a surprise."

"Dammit..." Touma glared at him.

"What is he planning?" Said Stiyl.

"Let's play a game." Said Kurozumi suddenly.

"Game?" Muttered Touma.

Suddenly the two bubbles started to slowly fill up with water.

"No, no, no, no.. help!" Yelled Index. Mikoto stayed quiet.

"You bastard!" Touma ran towards him and clenched his fist. He struck him hard across his face. Kurozumi fell down onto the ground. Touma was breathing heavily. Kurozumi's nose was bleeding heavily when he stood up again. But he was still smiling.

"What the hell..." said Stiyl.

Touma took a few steps back. He looked up at the bubbles again. The water now was up until the girls knees.

Kurozumi covered his nose with his hand to stop the bleeding. Kyoko calmly took a step forward.

"Touma-kun. You need to decide who to save." Said Kyoko.

"W-what?!" Stuttered Touma.

Kyoko handed her brother a handkerchief. Kurozumi wiped the blood from his nose and grinned.

"Indeed." Said Kurozumi. "You can choose to break one of the bubbles with your imagine breaker. The other one will be completely sealed up. So...who will you save? Index or Misaka-san?

Touma felt the sweat on his forehead. This was ridiculous! He couldn't choose...

"Kamijou!" Yelled Mikoto from inside her bubble. Touma looked up. "Save Index! Look, I can try to break out! Index is basically defenseless!"

"Hey!" Yelled Index a little offended.

Mikoto banged with her fists against the bubble. "Get Index out of there, now!"

Touma nodded. He looked at Stiyl. "Boost me up!"

"Eh?"

"Geez..." Othinus pushed her Gungir against the ground. A small shock wave send Touma flying towards the bubble.

Touma held his right hand out and pushed against the bubble. The bubble bursted into small little pieces and the water flew out of it onto the ground. Touma grabbed Index. He landed perfectly onto the ground with her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Asked Touma in concern. He carefully put Index down on the floor.

"Y-yes..." Index nodded. She first stared at Touma before she suddenly bit him in the head.

"Ow-ow, what the hell?!" Yelled Touma in pain.

Index stopped biting and stepped back with a blush. "S-sorry, mister...I don't know what came over me. Just a reflex."

Touma looked at Mikoto's bubble. The water was now up to her chin. He turned back to Othinus. "Boost me up again...I need to save her."

Othinus put her staff against the ground again. Touma flew up. He hit the thing with his fist, but nothing happened.

He fell back down again. Touma looked at Othinus again. "Othinus, try again..."

"Kamijou..."

"Try again."

Othinus stomped with her staff onto the ground again. Touma flew up. This time he landed on top of the bubble. Mikoto was completely under water.

"Mikoto!"

Touma put his hand against the bubble. Nothing happened. He slammed with his fist against the bubble again and again. He could hear Kurozumi laugh, but didn't care. He needed to get Mikoto out of it...or she would...

"MIKOTO!"

* * *

She was in the cold water. Mikoto smiled a little to herself. At least she was able to safe Index...

Her smile faded away. She put her arms around her shoulders. Mikoto remembered his words.

 _' I expected more from a level 5... '_

Why was she show weak? She couldn't defeat Accelerator back then and now...she was a level 5, but she wasn't number one. The magicians were above her level...she tried so hard to become stronger, but always failed...

A little bit of water filled her mouth.

Maybe it was better this way...she always tried so much, but it was never good enough...

"MIKOTO!"

She looked up. Behind the glass was Touma. He was banging with his fist against the bubble.

 _No..._ Thought Mikoto. _Stay away..._

She saw how his right hand turned into the head of a dragon...but how...it wasn't cut off...

He pushed with it against the bubble. A big crack appeared.

 _No, no, no, no, stay away!_ Thought Mikoto. Electricity emerged from her body. The water led it out of the bubble.

Touma was hit by a bit of the electricity. He grunted and kept banging against the bubble. It finally broke and the water splashed out of it.

Mikoto fell down, but Touma caught her just in time. They crashed down onto the ground. Touma sat up and checked Mikoto. She was coughing heavily, but alive.

"Mikoto..."

"Y-you..." Mikoto coughed. "Should...have stayed away...idiot...you can't risk your life for me like that..."

Touma frowned. He pulled her closer and held her tightly.

"Like I wouldn't risk my life for you...you're such a reckless girl...geez, Mikoto...don't say such things. "

Mikoto swallowed nervously. Her heart was thumping loudly and in her stomach she could feel butterflies. But why...she didn't have any fond memories of him...why did she care so much?

Touma stood up and pulled away from her. He looked at Kurozumi with an angry look.

"Why are you two magicians doing this?!" Said Touma in anger. He walked towards them. "There is no reason for you to erase all my friends memories, I don't even know you!"

"Hana-chan does."

Touma stopped in his tracks. He and the others looked all at Kyoko. She was staring at him with a blank look.

"What did that brat say?" Asked Stiyl.

"We wanted to erase everyone's memories for Hana." Said Kyoko. "Hana is my only worth full opponent. With Kamijou-san out of the way I would have easy access to her...I would be able to fight Hana."

"With me out of the way..." Touma sighed. "So that is why you erased everyone's memories..."

"And to break the Kamijou-faction apart." Said Kurozumi. "But we have failed at that...you can go and get everyone's memories back, Touma Kamijou. Meanwhile we'll try to find a new of breaking your faction apart."

The two disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Everyone went quiet.

Touma took a deep breath. Why was Hana Kyoko's only worthy opponent? And why did they want to break up the...so called, faction? Why did he need to be out of their way? It all didn't make any sense to him...

"Kamijou-faction?" Asked Index, breaking the silence.

Stiyl smiled at her. "Come on, let's go, Index."

* * *

They all went to Tsuchimikado's dorm. He was done with the spell. They all needed to stand in a circle around a few candles.

"This is dumb." Said Accelerator. "Magic..."

"Everyone hold each others hands." Interrupted Motoharu. "I'm going to say the spell. Everyone needs to repeat after me, okay?"

"Okay." Said everyone.

Touma took Index hand in his. The small girl smiled a little at him. Everyone grabbed each other's hands and looked at Tsuchimikado.

"Good. Repeat after me. In factionibus inter potentiam et scientiam magiae..."

Everyone repeated a bit clumsily, since they didn't all have perfect pronunciation. But it didn't mess the spell up.

"Reddemus semper sed iunge nos, Vinculum oblito memoria, Redde cupidi civitatem istam ut salvem!"

After they repeated it the ground suddenly shook. Touma fell down on his butt. The ground underneath them lit up in a red light. It got so bright that Touma had to cover his eyes. A big noise filled his eardrums, but it quickly faded.

The light also disappeared and Touma lowered his arms. He looked around in a daze. What was...

Everyone was sitting on the ground. The looked all around in confusion.

Touma looked at them. Did they remember him or...

"Touma!" Said Index suddenly. She leaped forward and put her arms around his waist.

Touma put his hand onto her back.

"Touma Kamijou..." Said Stiyl with a small smile. "How didn't I remember?"

"Y-y-y-you..." Stuttered Mikoto with a red face.

"Hey, Misaka remembers Touma! Says Misaka Misaka with a happy face!" Yelled Last Order. Accelerator groaned in annoyance.

"The others will remember you too." Said Tsuchimikado. "Now we only need to ask Hana if she knows those two magicians."

Mikoto jumped up. "I will talk to Hana..."

"Eh?" Said Touma.

"She is one of my best friends...I should tell her. No argument."

Touma nodded with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, biri-biri."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 ** _Oh my goodness, finally, this is done!_**

 ** _This took me months to finish! And finally this chapter is finished! :D_**


End file.
